Los Guardianes de Abalon
by Kurama09
Summary: Soy Hyoudou Issei soy un chico normal y común vivo en el mundo de Abalon en donde la raza humana convive con seres fantásticos pero en Abalon la raza humana esta casi extinta , toda mi vida cambio cuando encontré un anillo legendario y ahora debo viajar por todo Abalon y convertirme en el Héroe que salvara a Abalon .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos y leidos fanfics .**

 **Bueno hoy os traigo una nueva novedad una inspiración que me vino cuando lei un manga llamado 12 Beasts y otro anime con anillos me hizo mucha gracia , sobre todo 12 Beasts , y se me ocurrio algo mas o menos parecido pero con mucha gracia y pues se me ocurrío de meter a Issei como el heroe de mi fanfic y siento decir esto mis lectores Rias Gremory y las demás no se encontraran presentes ... Lo siento de todo corazón a mi también me duele .**

 **Bueno basta ya de lamentos y que todo el mundo espero a que les guste mi fanfic .**

 **Capitulo 1 : El Comienzo De Una Aventura .**

 **( En un Espacio Blanco )**

Nos encontramos en un espacío blanco en donde no había nada , ni vida , ni arboles ... Ni nada ... Salvo por una figura que estaba flotando , era un joven de pelo castaño que estaba flotando en medio de ese espacío blanco , el nombre de este muchacho es Hyoudou Issei .

Nuestro protagonista tenía los ojos cerrados y no se fijo en donde se encontraba , ya que parecía que tenía los ojos cerrado , fue en esos momentos que empezó abrir los ojos y se estaba confundido en donde se encontraba .

`` ¿ Donde estoy ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando a si mismo .

`` Claro aún estoy dormido y esto debe ser mi sueño ... Es muy aburrido ´´ dijo Issei para si mismo .

Durante unos momentos Issei estaba frotando confundido y el aburrimiento termino ...

* FLIUSH *

Algo paso cerca de su rostro sin que le diese tiempo a reaccionar de esquivarlo de esquivarlo .

`` ¿ Qué ha sido eso ? ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido .

Entonces Issei se giro para ver que había una figura que sostenía lo que le había pasado , lo único que se podía ver es que esa figura poseia un bastón , mietras que esa figura realizaba movimientos de combate con su bastón sin detenerse .

`` ¿ Quién es ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando a si mismo .

En un momento después otra figura aparecío delante de Issei mientras que sacaba una katana mientras que también realizaba movimientos de combate .

`` ¿ Pero qué ... ? ´´ dijo Issei confundido .

En ese momento otra figura aparecío en el cielo del espacío blanco , esta figura tenía alas mientras que volaba en el espacío en blanco y también realizaba movimientos de combate .

Dos figuras más aparecieron en el espacío blanco , esta vez eran figuras de un altura considerable con armas pesadas mientras , mientras que ambas luchaban con toda su fuerza luchando entre si .

Luego aparecieron dos figuras más una de ellas tenía lo que parecía ser un lanza y con un guante con garras en lo que parecian ser garras y la otra figura poseia una espada y un escudo con forma estrellada y luchaba contra la figura que poseía la lanza .

Aparecieron tres figuras más una con una guadalla , otra con una katana y parecía electrificada y otra figura que parecía tener una katana algo más pequeña .

Comenzaron a aparecer más y más figuras que empezaban a luchar entre ellas , realizando movimientos extraños tanto con armas y combatiendo también cuerpo a cuerpo .

`` Pero , ¿ quienes son estas personas ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

Todas las figuras estaban oscuricidas sin poder demostrar su aspecto fisico e impidiendo que Issei pudiera ver sus rostros o cualquier aspecto de su cuerpo .

En un instante todas las figuras detuvieron sus movimientos y empezaron a aproximarse a Issei .

`` ¿ Qué estan haciendo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo mientras que tomaba distancia .

Las figuras se detuvieron en seco , dejando confundido a Issei , en un momento las figuras abrieron espacío y aparecieron tres figuras más delante de Issei , con el detalle de que Issei podía ver el color del cabello de ambas figuras , una de ellas tenía el cabello largo de color rubío miel , la segunda figura con un cabello de color carmesi rosa con dos coletas gemelas y la tercera tenía el cabello largo ondulado de color marrón claro .

`` ¿ Por qué solo puedo ver el cabello de esas tres figuras ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose .

En ese momento todas las figuras que se encontraban delante de él se arrodillaron ante él .

`` ¿ Se inclinaron por mi ? ´´ dijo Issei confundido .

En un segundo detrás de Issei se dio un gran destello obligando a que se diese la vuelta y se cubriese los ojos con los brazos para poder protegerse del resplandor .

Cuando el resplandor fue cediendo , Issei se pudo fijar en que habían nueves figuras que tampoco podían ver ya que también se encontraban oscurecidas .

`` ¿ Quienes son ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose .

Pero si que había algo que llamó la atención de Issei delante de esas figuras , habian unos objetos que estaban delante de las figuras y eran anillos .

Issei se pudo fijar de que en los anillos tenian gemas de distintos colores en los anillos en el centro y se pudo fijar de que en las gemas habian distintos signos , uno tenía una gota de agua , otro un rayo , otro un tornado , otro una lanza , otro un sol , otro una sombra , otro una calavera , otra una roca y otra un trozo de hielo .

`` ¿ Nueve anillos ? ´´ dijo Issei .

Un nuevo resplandor aparecío justamente en la mano derecha de Issei , haciendo que Issei se mirase su mano derecha y observo que había un anillo en su mano .

Era un anillo con una gema roja con el signo de una llamadentro de ella .

`` ¿ Qué es este anillo ? ´´ dijo Issei mientras que miraba el anillo que brillaba con un color rojo .

Después de eso las figuras oscurecidas desaparecieron de la vista de Issei y el espacío en blanco comenzó a cambiar de aspecto dejando a Issei sorprendido .

El espacío en blanco ahora estaba cambiando a un espacio de tierra ardiente con geiser de lavas recorriendo una tierra y fuego levatandose de la tierra , todo el terreno era tierra ardiente todo rodeado de fuego , lava y tierra ardiente sin vida a su alrededor .

`` ¿ Qué es este sitio ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose .

* RUUUUUGGGGHHHH *

Issei escucho un sonido detrás de si que hizo que su rostro se volviese azul de temor , empezo a girarse despacío para ver lo que había detrás de él .

`` ¡! ´´ Issei abrío sus ojos cuando se giro .

Detrás de él había una gran figura enorme mucho más grande que él , un cuerpo enorme y musculado , una larga cola , se podían apreciar dos grandes alas ambas con una gran uña al inicio de las alas , enormes cuernos en su cabeza , grandes dientes , mientras que lava caia de su boca .

La figura parecía que era hecha de ceniza y de fuego ardiente en su interior , le estaba dando a Issei una mirada de esperando a que hiciese algo .

`` ¿ Un ... dragón ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose mientras que el anillo seguía brillando con intensidad .

* ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRR *

El dragón se lanzo contra Issei abriendo su boca viendo como su interior solo había fuego .

`` ¡ Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ´´ grito Issei viendo como acaba en la boca del dragón .

 **( En la habitación de Issei )**

`` ¡! ´´ Issei abrio sus ojos debido a la gran fuerza de su sueño que tenía .

Issei se levanto de su cama sentadose sobre el colchon mientras que respiraba para poder calmarse , estaba sudando por toda la cara y caian gotas por su rostro y mejillas .

`` ¿ Qué ha sido esa clase de sueño ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

Nadie podía decir que era un sueño agradable de ver y pensar .

Issei sacó sus pies de su cama dejandolos en el suelo mientras que se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza , Issei dirigío su mirada a su habitación .

Era una habitación modesta con una cama , un ropero , una TV con una consola que Issei pudo comprarse con su dinero .

Entonces Issei dirigío su mirada hacía un despertador que se encontraba en una mesilla de noche que tenía , dando la hora de 07:45 .

`` Ese sueño me ha despertado cinco minutos antes ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza y se levantaba de la cama `` Voy a ponerme el uniforme de la academía para prepararme para ir ´´

Issei empezó a quitarse su ropa de dormir , mientras que se ponía un pantalón negro , una camisa corto de color rojo , una camisa larga blanca , un chaleco negro grisaceó y una corbata roja , mientras que agarraba una mochila de color negra .

`` Bueno voy a bajar a el salón de seguro estan todos reunidos ´´ dijo Issei mientras que empezaba a salir de su habitación .

Issei fue bajando las escaleras del piso superior y dirigiendose hacía la cocina en donde habían tres figuras desayudando en la cocina .

`` Buenos dias , Issei ´´ dijo una figura saludandolo alegremente .

Era una chica con el pelo azul con una cola de caballo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza que estaba atado con bandas para el pelo de color naranja , esa chica tenía un tatuaje bajo la esquina del ojo izquierdo con lo que parecían ser letras chinas y con una figura muy recomendable , el nombre de esta chica es Rana Linchen .

Llevaba puesto un uniforme de academía como Issei pero en femenino .

`` Buenos dias , Rana ´´ dijo Issei saludandola .

`` Es muy extraño que te hayas despertado tan temprano ´´ dijo otra figura femenina .

Era un chica con el pelo de color magenta , el extremo de su pelo le rodeaban el cuello , tiene una figura muy atractiva y llevana puesto un uniforme femenino igual que Rana , el nombre de esa chica es Roxanne Elption .

`` Eso ha sido debido ha que he tenido un sueño extraño , Rox ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` ¿ Un sueño extraño ? Eso si que es extraño que lo digas Issei normalmente estarias soñando con chicas guapas y con pechos grandes ´´ dijo la otra figura que en esta ocasion era masculina .

Era un hombre de estatura alta y musculosa , tenía un largo cabello rubío y un flequillo largo , junto con una barba larga rubía , se podría decir quel aspecto de este hombre era el de un luchador de artes marciales , llevaba puesto una bata de color verde que le cubría todo el cuerpo ... Pero eso no era todo lo que tenía esa figura .

`` Eso ha sido muy cruel , Hayato-Sensei ´´ dijo Issei algo molesto por el comentarío de su maestro `` ... Por cierto maestro , de nuevo esta intentando escuchar a la vecina con sus orejas de lobo ´´ dijo Issei .

¿ Orejas de lobo ? ... Asi es el maestro Hayato tenía unas orejas de lobo que le salían de su largo cabello , al igual que su rostro tenía rasgos de lobo y un cola de color dorada que salía de detrás de él , Hayato era un hombre lobo , una Semi-Especie .

`` Bueno ultimamente nuestra vecina se pone a intentar escuchar lo que estamos hablando y mis instinto me dicen que lo estaba intentando hacer ahora ´´ dijo Hayato respondiendoles .

`` Hayato-Sensei es de mala educación espiar a nuestros vecinos ´´ dijo Rana replicandole a su maestro .

`` Lo siento , lo siento , Rana-chan , pero al ser nuestra vecina una lamia debía tener cuidado ´´ dijo Hayato .

`` Eso ha sido algo discriminatorío , Sensei ´´ dijo Roxanne a su maestro .

`` Jejejejeje , lo siento alumnos mios ´´ dijo Hayato sentandose en la mesa con sus estudiantes y empezando a tomar el desayuno con sus alumnos .

El cuarteto disfruto del desayuno de la mañana .

`` Entonces Ise , ¿ qué habias soñado ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntandole .

`` Yo aparecía flotando en un espacío completamente en blanco y luego después de unos minutos paso cerca de mi rostro un baston que acabo en manos de una figura´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` ¿ Una figura ? ¿ No podias verla ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

`` No pude esta oscurecidad sin saber si era un mujer o un hombre ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Siendo Issei de seguro que era una mujer ´´ dijo Hayato respondiendole .

`` Pienso igual ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Y yo ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` ¡ Qué no lo se ! ´´ exclamo Issei enojado y procedío para seguir contando del sueño `` ... Después de eso esa misma figura comenzó a realizar movimientos de batalla y lo hacía realmente bien ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Era posible que esa figura extraña fuese una gran experta ´´ dijo Hayato .

`` Y no era la única ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ A qué te refieres , Issei ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntandole .

`` En mi sueño empezaron a aparecer muchas figuras y empezaron a luchar entre ellas , pero no luchaban con la intención de matarse entre ellas parecian más bien una batalla de entrenamiento , después se detuvieron , avanzaron hasta estar cerca de mi y se inclinaron ´´ dijo Issei explicandoles .

`` ¿ Se inclinaron ante ti ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntando incredula .

`` Que arrogante por tu parte discipulo mio ´´ dijo Hayato con una cara divertida burlandose de Issei .

`` Ciertamente , es algo arrogante ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Que crueles sois conmigo yo no lo pedi que se inclinaron lo hicieron ellas mismas ´´ dijo Issei sientiendose como lo peor .

`` Jajajaja , bueno , bueno dejemos que Issei continue hablando de su sueños ´´ dijo Hayato .

`` Gracias Sensei , después de eso aparecieron otras figuras oscurecidas que se encontraban detrás de mi ´´ dijo Issei continuando .

`` ¿ Otrás figuras ? ´´ dijo Hayato preguntando .

`` Sí y delante de esas figuras aparecieron algo parecidoas a unos anillos ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` ¡ ´´ Hayato se sorprendío cuando escucho a su discipulo .

`` ¿ Unos anillos ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntando confundida .

`` Si , habían 10 diez y yo tenía uno puesto en mi mano ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Tu tenias uno ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando .

`` Sí , tenía un simbolo de una llama ´´ dijo Issei explicandole .

`` ¿ Y qué sucedío después , Issei ? ´´ dijo Hayato preguntandole .

`` Después en un momento todo el espacío blanco que me rodeaba empezo a cambiar convirtiendose en un campo de tierra ardiente con lava y fuego por todo los alrededores incluso pude ver unos volcanes con lava saliendo de ellos ´´ dijo Issei explicandoles a los tres .

`` Menudo cambío de paisaje ´´ dijo Roxanne dando su opinión .

`` Después escuche detrás de mi lo que parecian ser unos gruñidos me gire para ver lo que era ... Fue un dragón negro que parecía estar hecho de fuego por dentro , se lanzo hacía mi para intentar comerme ... Al final me desperte debido a eso ´´ dijo Issei terminando de explicar sus sueños .

Todos estuvieron callados mientras que escuchaban las palabras de Issei y comian su desayuno .

`` Realmente ese fue un sueño extraño ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Es posible que las chicas que luchaban , ¿ fuesen Sub-Especies ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

`` Es posible ... Pero creo que las que portaban los anillos ... No lo eran ... Creo que eran ... Humanos como Rox , Rana y yo ... ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Bueno no les des más importancía a eso ... Será mejor que vayais acabando de desayunar y os dirigais a la academia ´´ dijo Hayato a sus alumnos .

`` Si , Sensei tiene razón ya casi es la hora ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Si , vamonos ya ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Si ´´ dijo Rana .

Los tres se levantaron de sus sillas agarrando sus cosas de materiales para la academia y saliendo por la puerta de su casa .

`` ... Issei ... tu eres ... ´´ dijo Hayato con una mirada seria .

 **( En las calles del pueblo )**

Los tres humanos habían salido de su casa , era una casa grande y al mismo tiempo enorme , tenía un amplio jardin y con lo que parecía ser un gran cuarto de entrenamiento que podía pasar por una segunda casa .

En el mundo que vivían Issei , Roxanne y Rana , era un mundo en donde la raza humana y las Semi Especies conviven los unos con los otros en paz y en armonia .

Las ciudades eran avanzadas pero tampoco tanto y la presencía de casas normales con carretas antiguas modernas e incluso vehiculos algunos de aspecto futuristicos , la ciudad en donde se encontraba nuestro heroe se encontraban en las montañas , se llama la ciudad de Arlum .

El mundo en el que viven se llama Abalon , siete continentes que tienen sus propias especialidades .

Ahora nuestros protagonistas se dirigian a la academia bastante grande en donde entraban muchos estudiantes los cuales todos ellos eran Semi Especies , los únicos humanos que habían en esta escuela eran Issei , Roxanne y Rana .

`` Bueno ahora , ¿ qué tenemos a primera hora ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Nos toca la clase de historía a primera hora ´´ dijo Roxanne respondiendole .

`` Menos mal que hice los trabajos que nos mando el profesor de seguro me hubiese tocado quedarme hasta un poco más tarde ´´ dijo Rana .

`` ... Si ... Tienes razón ... ´´ dijo Issei mientras que ponía una cara algo azul .

`` ... No los hicistes , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` ... Es que el entrenamiento de Hayato Sensei me estuvo hasta muy tarde ... Y no me dio tiempo ... ´´ dijo Issei hablando avergonzado .

`` Haaaaahh ... Nos volvera a quedarnos a esperarte de nuevo ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Lo siento ´´ dijo Issei agachando la cabeza .

`` Bueno vayamos a clase no vaya a ser que lleguemos tarde a clase ´´ dijo Rana .

Los tres entraron y saludaron a sus compañeros de clase .

 **( En la clase de Issei )**

Tanto Issei , Rana y Roxanne se encontraban en su clase con la asignaura de historía .

Issei se encontraba al lado de la ventana , Rana se encontraba detrás de él y Roxanne delante de ambos , los tres se encontraban en la misma fila de pupitres .

Todos los compañeros de la clase de Issei eran Semi Especies , incluso la profesora de su clase era un Semi Especie , era un mujer con atractiva de pelo rubio con gafas y con orejas y cola de gato .

`` Bien para el siguiente punto ... Hyoudou-kun puedes leerlo tu ´´ dijo la Sensei a Issei .

`` Si , Nekonome-Sensei ´´ dijo Issei dirigiendo su mirada hacía el libro y empezando a leer el tema siguiente del libro `` En la época del los undecimos lideres de las grandes razas , se firmo el gran tratado de la paz para evitar que se iniciase otra gran guerra entre cualquier especie de cualquier continente , ese dia fue marcado como el gran dia en donde la paz reino entre cualquier raza ´´ .

`` Muy bien Hyoudou-kun-nya ´´ dijo Nekonome `` Linchen-kun , ¿ puedes seguir tu con la lección ? ´´ dijo Nekonome preguntandole .

`` Si , Sensei ´´ dijo Rana respondiendole y preparandose para conrinuar en donde lo había dejado Issei `` Tras los años del tratado de paz las guerras acabaron y todo avanzo con traquilidad y relajada paz , pero tras haber pasado tres años de la formación de la Alianza y el tratado de paz , aparecieron , las Diez Grandes Bestias , las bestias legendarias que arrasaban con todo a su paso empleando sus elementos mágicos . Por eso los lideres de la Alianza tomaron la decisión de detener a las bestias y confinaron a las bestias en unos anillos especiales . Fue entonces que los lideres de la Alianza y todos llamaron a los portadores de los anillos fueron conocidos como Heroes y bien conocidos como Los Guardines ´´ .

`` Asi es Linchen-kun , ¿ alguién puede decirme que raza fue la elegida para portar los anillos ? ´´ dijo Nekonome preguntando a su clase en general .

Nadie levanto la mano o dijo la respuesta ya que no lo sabían ...

`` ... Fueron los seres humanos , solo los humanos eran los unicos que pudieron portar los anillos y aguantar el poder de los anillos ´´ dijo Nekomone explicandoles a todos .

`` Nekonome-Sensei , ¿ eso quiere decir que cualquier humano puede emplear los anillos ? ´´ dijo un alumno que parecía ser un hombre arpia .

`` No , los anillos siempre eligieron a ciertas personas que pudieran soportar sus gran poderes ´´ dijo Nekomome respondiendole .

`` Asi que no es una elección aleatoría la que realizan los anillos ´´ dijo otro alumno que parecia ser un hombre león .

`` Asi es ´´ dijo Nekonome a sus alumnos .

`` Bueno continuemos con la ultima parte , ¿ puedes leerlo tu Elipton-kun ? ´´ dijo Nekonome preguntandole a Roxanne .

`` Si ´´ dijo Roxanne continuando con el último punto `` El grupo de Los Guardines se dieron ha conocer por todos los rincones de Abalon y todos vieron a Los Guardines como heroes que arreglarian cualquier situación . Pero tras haber pasado cuatro años la raza de los demonios hubo un golpe de estado contra el rey que estaba en contra de la Alianza , el golpe de estado fue conseguido con un nuevo Maou , todos los seguidores fieles del antiguo Maou dejaron las tierras de los demonios buscando refugios con la Alianza . Sin embargo el nuevo Maou empezo a eliminar a cualquier ser humano que encontrase con tal de que los anillos no encontrasen un nuevo portador y Los Guardianes se reuniesen de nuevo ´´ .

`` Asi es muchas gracias , Elipton-kun ´´ dijo Nekonome `` Los demonios que eran fieles al antiguo Maou se retiraron de sus tierras natales aliandose para detener al nuevo Maou , ahora los seres humanos estan casi extintos y es muy dificil encontraros en Abalon ´´ dijo Nekonome .

Tanto Issei , Rana y Roxanne tenían una cara un poco desanimada al saber que ellos tres y unos pocos más eran los únicos seres humanos que quedaban en el mundo de Abalón .

* DING * * DONG *

`` Bueno aquí acaba la clase de historía , espero que todos tengais preparados los deberes que mande ayer ´´ dijo Nekonome saliendo de clase .

Issei y algunos alumnos más pusieron sus rostros azules debido a que no hicieron los deberes que había mandado la Sensei .

 **( En el patio )**

Ahora todos los alumnos de la escuela se encontraban en el patío jugando , hablando o estudiando .

Issei se encontraba tumbado en un cesped cerca del campo de futbol junto con Roxanne y Rana mirando el cielo .

`` La clase de historía no se porque pero me parecía muy triste ´´ dijo Issei dando su opinión .

`` Si , te entiendo Issei se ha de suponer que nuestras familias también pasaron por eso ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Ciertamente es algo inquietante de pensar ´´ dijo Rana .

Se olvido narrar de que Issei , Roxanne y Rana eran huerfanos , pero los tres conocieron a sus padres de pequeños pero nunca más volvieron a verlo después de eso , fueron criados por Hayato como un gran favor que les debía a sus padres .

`` Nunca pense que nosotros los seres humanos pudiesemos portar esa clase de anillo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Creo que todo eso de los anillos debe ser una leyenda , ya han pasado muchos años desde que el nuevo Maou elimino al anterior provocando la guerra que aún continua presente en nuestra epoca ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Yo si que creo existan los anillos y esten esperando por unos nuevos portadores ´´ dijo Rana animada .

`` ... Yo también creo que existan ´´ dijo Issei .

`` A que si , Ise ´´ dijo Rana sonriendole .

`` Es extraño Issei , normalmente estarias espiando a las chicas en los vestuarios cambiandose ´´ dijo Roxanne mirandolo .

`` ... Aún tengo el sueño de la mañana en mi mente y no dejo de darles vueltas por su significado ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No les des más vuelta a eso Issei ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Rox tiene razón Ise , solo es un sueño ´´ dijo Rana .

`` ... Puede que tengais razón , a lo mejor le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Si , lo mejor es que lo dejes pasar ´´ dijo Roxanne .

Issei empezo a levantarse del cesped y empezo a dirigirse a cierto lugar .

`` ¿ A donde vas Ise ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntandole .

`` Voy al cuarto de baño ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole mientras que se alejaba .

Roxanne y Rana se dieron las miradas con una expresión de que no se lo creian mucho .

`` Va a los vesturarios femeninos , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole con una sonrisa en el rostro .

`` Seguro ´´ dijo Rana sonriendo .

`` ¡ KYAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ gritaron chicas del vestuarío .

```` Lo suponía ´´´´ dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo .

Mientras que al mismo tiempo Issei salía corriendo con un montón de chicas Semi Especies lo perseguían con shinais y cualquier otra cosa para golpear a Issei , pero Issei era el alumno más atletico de la academía .

 **( En la academía - Por la tarde )**

Ya por la tarde , Issei estaba saliendo por la puerta grande del edificío de la escuela con la mochila en la espalda mientras que avanzaba a la salida de la escuela .

`` Hah , debo decir que todas las chicas tienen lindos cuerpos ´´ dijo Issei con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro .

`` Supongo que ya te has animado algo más , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo una voz preguntandole .

Issei giró la cabeza para ver que era Roxanne junto con Rana que estaba esperando a Issei en la entrada de la escuela .

`` Si , ya me siento algo mejor ´´ dijo Issei respondiendoles .

`` Será mejor que vayamos a casa de seguro Hayato Sensei nos esta esperando para que continuemos con nuestro entrenamiento ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Si de seguro este entrenamiento también será duro para nosotros ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se rascaba la cabeza .

`` Bueno gracias a él nos hemos hecho más fuerte ´´ dijo Roxanne con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Si , tienes razón ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo .

Entonces Issei se choco con una persona que estaba encapuchado por todo el cuerpo sin dejar que se le viera el rostro ni el cuerpo .

`` Disculpeme ha sido culpa mia ´´ dijo Issei disculpandose .

`` No te preocupes muchacho , estoy bien ´´ dijo el encapuchado .

Issei le ofrecío la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse , el encapuchado acepto la mano de Issei y se levanto con la ayuda de Issei .

`` ¿ De verdad se encuentra bien ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

`` No os preocupeis me encuentro bien ´´ dijo el encapuchado respondiendo de nuevo .

`` ¿ Es usted un forastero ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntandole .

`` Asi es he venido a Arlum de visita para ver a un viejo amigo ´´ dijo el encapuchado .

`` Ya veo espero que disfrute de nuestro pueblo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Lo hare muchas gracias jovenes ´´ dijo el encapuchado despidiendose del grupo .

Issei , Roxanne y Rana avanzaron dirigiendose de nuevo a su hogar para empezar con el entrenamiento que les habría puesto .

Sin embargo no notarón que unos ojos estaba fijo en el grupo de los adolescentes , era el encapuchado quien tenía su mirada fija en ellos .

`` Ellos son los siguientes portadores , pronto tendreis una gran aventura y dependera de vosotros y el resto de vuestro grupo el destino del mundo de Abalon ´´ dijo el encapuchado .

 **( En la casa de Issei , Roxanne y Rana - En el cuarto de entrenamiento )**

Ahora Issei , Roxanne , Rana y otros alumnos se encontraban en sala de entrenamiento todos vestidos con un traje blanco para realizar el entrenamiento .

Delante de ellos estaba Hayato Sensei junto con otro alumno que tenía pinta de ser un hombre leon , tenía una melena por su cabeza , una altura un poco más alta que Issei , un cuerpo musculoso y una cola que sobresalía del traje .

`` Muy bien hecho ´´ dijo Hayato a su alumno .

Ambos hicieron un saludo y el alumno se retiro junto con los demás sentadose en el suelo mientras que respiraba poco a poco para recuperar el aliento .

`` Lo has hecho bien , Gor ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Gracias , Issei . Hayato Sensei es realmente fuerte casi no puedo golpearle ´´ dijo Gor .

`` Lo se a mi me cuesta mucho en sus entrenamientos llegar a él ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Bien , necesito un voluntarío para la siguiente practica del combate ´´ dijo Hayato hablando para todos sus alumnos .

Pero ninguno se atrevío a dar un paso hacía adelante , todos sabian que la fuerza de su Sensei era muy grande y no sería un oponente facil de controlar .

`` Yo sere el voluntarío ´´ dijo una persona .

Todos se fijaron en que era Issei quién había levantado la mano y levantandose el mismo del suelo dando un paso hacía adelante para quedar delante de su maestro .

`` Asi que tu Issei ´´ dijo Hayato .

`` Por supuesto si no avanzamos en la clase no podremos aprender muchos más trucos ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se ponía en posición de combate .

`` Muy bien dicho , Issei ´´ dijo Hayato preparandose para el combate .

Ambos se lanzaron para realizar un combate de mano a mano , ambos contricantes daban todo su ser en vencer el uno al otro .

Todos los espectadores estaban con las miradas bien abiertas el combate entre ambos para ver como se desarrollaba el combate entre ambos , pero era clara que Hayato era el que estaba ganando terreno con el combate de Issei , que se veia obligado a retroceder en el campo .

En un momento Issei coloco sus manos en el suelo del campo para poder darle a su Sensei una patada con uno de sus pies , pero Hayato dio un salto quedando detrás de Issei para hacer que perdiese su equilibrio de sus manos en el suelo , Issei cayo al suelo de espaldas por la perdida del equilibrio .

`` Muy bien hecho Issei , has conseguido hacer que te sorprendiera por detrás ´´ dijo Hayato .

`` Muchas gracias , Hayato-Sensei ´´ dijo Issei hablando con un tono dolorido .

`` Con esto damos la clase concluida por hoy mis alumnos ´´ dijo Hayato a todos .

``````````` ¡ Si , Hayato-Sensei ! ´´´´´´´´´´´ dijo todos los alumnos .

`` ¿ Por qué casi siempre todas las clases acaban conmigo en el suelo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando algo molesto por su situación .

`` Seguro que es por que Hayato-Sensei le encanta ver a su alumno preferido que este en el suelo ´´ dijo Gor acercandose para darle la mano para levantarle .

`` Gracias Gor ´´ dijo Issei aceptado la mano .

 **( En el patío )**

Ahora todos los alumnos se estaba refrescando en lo que era un pozo echandose agua encima de todo su cuerpo , ahora Issei se echaba todo un cubo de agua encima de su cuerpo .

`` Haaaaaah , no hay nada mejor que echarse agua después de una buena sesión de entrenamiento ´´ dijo Issei sintiendose mejor al echarse agua encima .

`` Issei-Nii-chan , yo también ´´ dijo una voz .

Issei ser agacho para ver que era otro alumno de su clase , era un chico lagarto , presentaba escamas por su cuerpo , una cola de lagarto y con pelo de color marron .

`` Claro toma , Liz ´´ dijo Issei echandole el agua al muchacho .

* SPLASH *

`` Ah que refrescante , gracias Nii-chan ´´ dijo Liz dandole las gracias a Issei .

`` Chicos nos dejais a nosotras ´´ dijo una voz .

Eran Roxanne y Rana para que puedan echarse agua encima de ellas y refrescarse un poco , las otras chicas se fueron a sus casas para refrescarse en las duchas .

`` Claro chicas pasad ´´ dijo Issei cediendoles el paso a las dos .

`` Muchas gracias Issei ´´ dijo Rana .

Ambas empezaron a echarse agua encima para poder refrescarse después del entrenamiento , ambas se encontraban empapadas , mientras que Issei estaba dando una mirada erotica a sus cuerpos que estaba empepados .

`` Issei-Nii-chan , ¿ por qué no te casas con Rox-Onee-chan y Rana-Onee-chan ? ´´ dijo Liz preguntandole .

En un momento Issei , Rana y Roxanne se pusiron rojas perdidas por el comentarío de Liz .

`` ¡ NNNN-No digas esas cosas Liz ! ´´ exclamo Issei avergonzado .

```` ¿¡ QQQ-Quién quería estar con este pervertido que solo piensa en pechos !? ´´ exclamaron las dos con la cara completamente roja .

`` ¿¡ A quién llamais pervertido !? ´´ exclamo Issei enojado por ese comentarío .

```` ¡ A ti , tonto ! ´´´´ exclamaron las dos señalando a Issei .

Todos se empezaron a reirse de corazón cuando vieron a Issei a Rana y a Roxanne , mientras que su maestro miraba de lejos a sus alumnos con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ... Disfruta Issei como nunca en la vida , si tu sueño es tal y como dijistes ... Tu destino es el de cambiar el mundo ´´ dijo Hayato .

 **( Por la noche - En la habitación de Issei )**

Ahora nuestro protagonista se encontraba en su habitación despues de que hubiese hecho la cena y disfrutado con todos de ella , estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo .

Se había puesto una ropa más comoda , una camisa roja de manga corta con un dibujo de una llama de fuego que era envuelta por un dragón y con un pantalón corto de color azul negro .

`` Vaya dia más duro ... La clase de historía , el que las chicas me persiguieran , el entrenamiento y ... Ese sueño ´´ dijo Issei en su mente el sueño de la mañana aún le molestaba .

`` ¿ Quienes eran todas esas figuras que luchaban entre si ? ¿ Quienes eran esas personas que portaban esos anillos ? ¿ Y qué era ese dragón ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

Tenía tantas preguntas que se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos intentando buscar una respuesta para todas pero no había manera de encontrar alguna , Issei ahora miraba fuera por su ventana mirando al cielo como era iluminado por dos lunas , una luna normal y la segunda era de un tamaño menor con un color rojo suave .

Entonces Issei dirigío su mirada hacía una foto que estaba en su mesilla de noche , era una foto de Issei cuando era más pequeño junto con su padre en donde estaba abrazados con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos .

Issei siempre quiso ser como su padre cuando fuese más mayor , quiera ser un viajero para poder ver el mundo de Abalon y conocer a más Semi-Especies .

`` Algún día saldre de Arlum e ire a ver el mundo como tu papa ´´ dijo Issei mientras que miraba la foto .

* TOC TOC *

Se escucho que alguién llamo a la puerta de su habitación .

`` Adelante ´´ dijo Issei .

La puerta se abrío revelando que la persona que había llamado a la puerta fue su Sensei , Hayato .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Hayato - Sensei ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Lamento molestarte Issei pero tengo que pedirte a ti y a Rana y Roxanne que vayais a recoger un poco más de hierbas medicinales , nos quedan muy pocas y me gustaría recoger muchas más para en caso de emergencía ´´ dijo Hayato .

`` Claro no tengo problema por mi parte ire avisar a las chicas ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se cambiaba de ropa para ir más comodo a recoger las plantas .

`` Issei ´´ dijo Hayato llamandole a su alumno .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Sensei ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntadole .

`` ... Tened mucho cuidado los tres ´´ dijo Hayato .

`` Claro Sensei , no se preocupe ´´ dijo Issei sonriendole y retirandose de la habitación .

`` Os deseo toda la cuerte del mundo entero ´´ dijo Hayato con una miarada de pesar .

 **( En un bosque )**

Ahora nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en un campo de flores de petalos azules recogiendo tantas como encotraban sus ojos .

`` Quedan muy pocas rosas azules esta temporada ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Ultimamente su crecimiento ha disminuido estos meses y ya casi no quedan ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Recogamos tantas como veamos para asi que Sensei pueda tener las suficientes ´´ dijo Issei recogiendo tantas como veia .

El grupo siguío recogiendo tantas flores como vieron en el campo , hasta que salieron del campo para ver si encontraban algunas flores más .

`` ¿ Por qué Sensei nos haría coger rosas azules a estas horas de la noche ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando .

`` Ya lo ha dicho que ya casi no le quedaban y queria que recolectaremos en caso de que se le acabasen para una emergencía ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Pero es extraño que Hayato-Sensei nos deje salir tan tarde de la salida de Arlum , normalmente no nos hubiera dejado ´´ dijo Roxanne .

Entonces Issei dirigío su mirada en donde estaba la salida de su ciudad natal , su deseo de ver el mundo se encontraba más alla de la salida de esa puerta .

`` ¿ Aún tienes en mente tu plan de ir a ver el mundo ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

`` Si , quiero verlo ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Entonces nosotras iremos contigo ´´ dijo Rana dando su opinión . `` No podemos permitir que hagas tonterias sin llevarte una deprimenda ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Gracias chicas ´´ dijo Issei .

De nuevo los tres emprendieron su misión de intentar localizar más rosas azules , hasta que una figura aparecío por su camino .

`` Vaya hola de nuevo jovenes ´´ dijo la figura que resulto ser el encapuchado .

`` ¿ Ya ha terminado de ver a su amigo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Asi es , ya vuelvo de regreso a mi hogar ´´ dijo el encapuchado .

`` Espero que haya disfrutado aunque haya sido poco de Arlum ´´ dijo Rana sonriendole .

`` Si he disfrutado ... ¿ Estais recolectando rosas azules ? ´´ dijo el encapuchado preguntandoles .

`` Asi es nuestro Sensei nos ha pedido que fuesemos a recoger rosas azules para que no se les acabasen ´´ dijo Roxanne respondiendole .

`` He encontrado muchas más cerca de una cueva cerca de aqui ´´ dijo el encapuchado señalando a una dirección .

`` ¿ En serio ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Entonces vayamos a coger muchas más ´´dijo Rana .

`` Si asi tendremos para mucho tiempo ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Muchas gracias ´´ dijo Issei .

Los tres se fueron corriendo en la dirección en donde había señalado el encapuchado , mientras que el encapuchado se dirigía hacía la salida de Arlum .

`` Ya he hecho mi proposito de venir aqui , debo volver ya a mi hogar ´´ dijo el encapuchado mientras que debajo de su ropa se alzaban dos alas blancas .

 **( En el bosque )**

El grupo había llegado en donde el encapuchado les había señalado y en realidad habían un montón de rosas azules .

`` Menos que el encapuchado nos ha dicho de este sitío hay un montón de rosas azules ´´ dijo Rana feliz .

`` Si , ahora recogeremos un montón de rosas azules y podremos regresar ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` ¿ No había dicho que por aqui se encontraba una cueva ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando `` No veo por ningun lado alguna entrada de cueva ´´ dijo Issei mirando por los alrededores .

`` Ciertamente no se ve ninguna entrada de cueva por los alrededores ´´ dijo Rana poniendose al lado de Issei .

`` Que más da vayamos recogiendo rosas azules ´´ dijo Roxanne poniendose al lado derecho de Issei .

Entonces el suelo debajo de ellos empezo aparecer grietas hasta que el suelo cediendo por el peso de los tres juntos en el mismo lugar .

`` Esto va a doler ´´ dijo Issei con la cara azul .

Los tres empezaron a caer a un piso inferior de debajo de ellos , Issei cayo el primero boca abajo mientras que Roxanne y Rana cayeron bien encima de Issei .

`` Hemos caido bien , Rox ´´ dijo Rana sonriendo .

`` Si ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Claro encima de mi , moveos pesais mucho ´´ dijo Issei quejandose de las dos .

```` ¡ Grosero ! ´´´´ exclamaron las dos avergonzadas por el comentarío de Issei .

Roxanne y Rana se bajaron de Issei para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo .

Después de eso se fijaron en donde habían caido , resulto que se habían caido en una cueva que había mencionado el encapuchado .

`` Creo que hemos encontrado la cueva que había mencionado el encapuchado ´´ dijo Issei mirando alrededor .

`` Si , no esperaba que la cueva se encontrase debajo de las rosas azules ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Bueno estamos en la cueva , pero , ¿ cómo salimos ahora de aquí ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntando a sus compañeros .

Ciertamente habían caido dentro de la cueva la cuestión que tenían era como salían ahora de ella .

`` Debemos de ir por ese camino que debería de llevar a la salida creo que veo algo de luz ´´ dijo Rana señalando el camino que estaba delante de sus vistas .

`` Si sigamoslo ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Eh chicas fijaos ´´ dijo Issei llamandolas .

Las chicas se giraron y observarón que Issei estaba viendo algo sorprendente , era una gran sala gigante junto redonda , en las paredes habían dibujos en ellas como si relataban algo que hubiese sucedido en Abalon , lo que más se descataba de la sala era que estaba la presencía de lo que parecía un altar con escaleras que la cima estaba iluminada con la luz de la luna .

`` Es lugar es enorme ´´ dijo Issei entrando en la sala mirando por los alrededores .

`` ¿ Qué es este lugar ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando sorprendida .

`` Yo diría que se parece a un santuarío ´´ dijo Roxanne mirando igual de sorprendida por el lugar .

`` Sí , debe serlo pero es realmente antiguo ´´ dijo Issei .

El santuarío tenía restos de plantas que tapaban los graficos de las paredes y también partes del templo que habían caido de su sitío , incluso había agua que caia de ciertas rupturas del templo .

`` Es realmente viejo este templo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Para que serán esas escaleras ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando .

`` Llevan a los más alto del altar ´´ dijo Roxanne .

Los tres se miraron entre si y asintieron y empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta que llegaron a lo más alto de la cima .

Cuando los tres llegaron a lo más alto de las escaleras se encontraron con una gran altar con tres manos hechas de piedra , en las tres manos de piedras en las que habían tres anillos en cada una que parecian de hechos oro uno con una gema de color rojo intenso , otra gema de color dorada y otra gema de color marrón .

`` ¿ Anillos ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando .

`` ¿ Qué hacen unos anillos en un lugar como este ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandose mientras los miraba .

`` Deben de ser un tesoro antiguo de este santuarío que nadia ha tocado por el momento ´´ dijo Issei dando su opinión .

Entonces la vista de nuestro protagonista masculino se centro en el anillo de en medío , el anillo que poseía la gema de color rojo , no sabía porque pero a Issei ese anillo le recordaba muchisimo al anillo de su sueño .

` Se parece muchisimo a ese mismo anillo de mi sueño ... ¿ por qué ´ pensó Issei sorprendido .

`` ¿ Por qué no lo tomamos ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando .

`` No podemos Rana , ¿ y si tiene propietarío ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

`` ¿ Acaso crees que el propietario de estos anillos los dejaría aqui y viviría en un lugar tan abandonado y destrozado ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntandole .

`` Rana tiene razón no creo que estos anillos tengan dueño alguno y menos aún que viva en un sitío como este ´´ dijo Issei estando de acuerdo con Rana .

`` Lo ves Rox , por eso digo que los cogamos y los tengamos nosotros ´´ dijo Rana .

`` No lo se no me parece bien ´´ dijo Roxanne no muy convencida .

`` No los estamos robando , simplemente nos convertimos en sus nuevos propietarios ´´ dijo Rana .

Al mismo tiempo Rana alargo la mano intentando agarrar el anillo con la gema amarilla ...

`` ¿ Are ? ´´ dijo Rana confundida .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Rana ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

`` No puede quitar este anillo de la mano de piedra ´´ dijo Rana intentando sacar el anillo de la mano de piedra .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Issei confundido .

`` Que no puedo sacarlo de la mano de piedra ´´ dijo Rana haciendo su maximo esfuerzo para sacar el anillo de la gema amarilla .

`` A ver dejame intentarlo a mi ´´ dijo Issei agarrando el anillo preparado para sacarlo .

Issei empezó a empujar hacía arriba intentando sacar el anillo , pero no había manera de retirarlo , estaba empleando toda su fuerza y no había forma de que el anillo se moviese ni un milimetro .

`` Nada ... no puedo ... sacarlo yo tampoco ´´ dijo Issei respirando tras su esfuerzo .

`` Intentalo tu Rox ´´ dijo Rana animandola .

`` Por intentarlo ´´ dijo Roxanne .

Cuando Roxanne empezó ha acercar su mano hacía el anillo , la gema dorada del anillo empezó a brillar mucho cuando Roxanne acerco su mano , era como si el anillo la hubiese elegido como su portadora .

El anillo empezo a moverse de la mano de piedra hasta elevarse en el aire y acercandose a la mano derecha mientras que el anillo se introducía en el dedo corazon de su mano derecho .

`` ¿ El anillo ... ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` ¿ ... Se ha metido por si mismo en el dedo corazón de Rox ? ´´ dijo Rana terminando la frase .

Los dos se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que acaban de ver , pero Roxanne se encontraba más sorprendida al ver como el anillo había entrado en su dedo corazón .

`` Es como si el anillo me hubiera elegido a mi ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Entonces , Issei probemos cada uno de nosotros con los anillos restantes ´´ dijo Rana animada por coger uno de ellos .

`` Si hagamoslo ´´ dijo Issei animado por coger alguno .

Rana empezó a acercar su mano hacía el anillo de en medio que era el anillo que poseia la gema de color rojo intenso , pero el anillo no brillaba como había hecho el otro anillo con Roxanne .

`` Creo que este anillo no reacciona conmigo , probare con el otro ´´ dijo Rana .

Entonces Rana empezó a acercar su mano delante al anillo con la gema de color marrón , y el anillo empezó a dar un resplandor de color marrón .

El anillo empezó a moverse de la mano de piedra y empezando a volar acabando en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha de Rana .

`` Tengo este anillo ´´ dijo Rana animada porque el anillo la había elegido .

Ahora Issei a quién le tocaba acercar su mano a el anillo para ver si lo elegía .

`` Venga Issei acerca tu mano para ver si este anillo reacciona como tu ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Claro Issei acercala ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Voy ´´ dijo Issei empezando a acercar la mano a el anillo de la gema roja .

Y en un momento el anillo empezó a resplandecer mucho más que con los anillo de Roxanne o de Rana , tanto que la mano de piedra en donde se encontraba el anillo se rompío en añicos dejando al anillo flotando en el aire .

El anillo comenzó ha avanzar hacía el dedo corazón de la mano derecha de Issei , hasta quedar dentro del dedo corazón de Issei , brillando con intensidad .

`` Ha brillado más que los otros dos ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido por el brillo de su anillo .

`` ¿ Por qué habra brillado tanto ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntando .

`` No lo se pero vayamos ya de este lugar y volvamos con Hayato Sensei ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Chicas ´´ dijo Issei llamandolas .

Antes de que las chicas avanzasen más para retirarse se giraron respondiendo a la llamada de Issei y observaron de que la mirada de Issei estaba fija en la pared de enfrente de ellos .

En esa pared se encontraba la imagen de un dragón en llamas con tierra abrasada por su alrededor sin ninguna visión de verde en la pared , Issei reconocío en seguisda al dragón .

`` Ese es el dragón de mi sueño ´´ dijo Issei señalando .

Roxanne y Rana se sorprendieron cuando escucharon las palabras de Issei .

`` Entonces , ¿ estos son los anillos que también aparecian en tus sueños ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntandole .

`` Si , pero no se en donde se encuentra el resto de los anillos ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Bueno regresemos a Arlum ya , este sitio me esta poniendo nerviosa ´´ dijo Roxanne .

Los tres empezaron a descender del altar para dirigirse a la salida de la cueva , pero al salir los tres portaban consigo objetos que tenían un gran poder .

 **( En la salida de la cueva )**

Issei , Roxanne y Rana ya habían salido de cueva volviendo de nuevo a el bosque .

`` Creia que no encontrariamos la salida de la cueva ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Se podía apreciar la luz desde la salida te preocupas por nada Issei ´´ dijo Roxanne en su lado derecho .

`` Bueno ya hemos cogido las rosas azules , ahora regresemos a Arlum ´´ dijo Rana .

Los tres estaban a punto de ponerse en marcha hasta que ...

* BOOOM * * BOOOOM *

Se escucho una gran explosión a lo lejos que hizo al grupo sorprenderse por esa explosión .

`` ¿ Qué ha sido eso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando sorprendido .

`` ¿ Una explosión ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntando .

`` Fijaos chicos ´´ dijo Rana apuntando hacía una dirección .

En dicha dirección se alzaba una estela de humo como de un incendío .

`` Esa dirección ... Es la de Arlum ´´ dijo Issei sabiendo ya la dirección .

`` ¡ Vamos chicos ! ´´ exclamo Roxanne .

`` ¿ Qué habra pasado ? ´´ dijo Rana preocupada .

Los tres salieron corriendo como locos en esa dirección para ver lo que había sucedido .

 **( En Arlum )**

Cuando el grupo ya había llegado hacía Arlum la visíon que había delante de sus ojos no era para nada agradable .

Todo Arlum había sido destruido , las casas destrozadas e incendiadas , los vehiculos destrozados algunos sin reparación alguna y la gente ... No parecía que hubiera supervivientes .

`` No puede ser ... ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Qué pasado aquí ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntando incredula de lo que veia .

`` Han sido atacados , pero ¿ por quién ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando asustada .

`` ¡ Hayato-Sensei ! ´´ exclamo Issei saliendo disparado hacía su casa .

`` ¡ Espera Issei ! ´´ exclamo Roxanne .

`` ¡ No corras ! ´´ exclamo Rana .

Ambas salieron corriendo también en dirección a Issei para estar junto a él .

Cuando Issei llego junto con Roxanne y Rana detrás de él , tenían una mirada de que no era posible lo que había delante de ellos , su casa en donde había sido criados estaba en ruinas sin rastro de nada todo en llamas .

`` No puede ser ... ´´ dijo Roxanne con los ojos en lagrimas .

`` Nuestro hogar ... ´´dijo Rana llorando .

`` ... Sensei ... ¡ Hayato-Sensei ! ´´ exclamo Issei con lagrimas lanzandose contra la ruinas de su hogar .

`` ¡ Espera Issei ! ´´ exclamo Roxanne intentando detenerlo .

Las dos se fueron detrás de Issei , mientras que Issei empezó a mover todos los restos de su casa intentado a buscare a su Sensei , Roxanne y Rana también empezaron s retirar los restos de su casa , durante unos minutos estuvieron removiendo los restos pero no encontraron nada ni a nadie .

Hasta que ...

* CRICK *

Issei se fijo en que había algo que se movía entre los restos de su casa , en un momento se acerco para retirar los restos , Roxanne y Rana se acercaron para ayudarle a retirar los restos , cuando por fin habían retirado se sorprendieron por quien vieron .

`` ¿ Nekonome-Sensei ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando sorprendido.

`` ... Hyoudou-kun ... Linchen-kun ... Elipton-kun ... ´´ dijo Issei sacandola de entre los restos .

`` ¿ Qué ha pasado Nekonome-sensei ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole con lagrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos .

`` ... U ... Una ... nave ... de ... las ... fuerzas del ... Maou ... ´´ dijo Nekonome con mucha dificultad .

`` ¿ Las fuerzas del Maou ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando .

`` ... Aparecieron ... y dispararon ... contra todos ... No se si ha sobrevivido alguien ... * TOS * ´´ dijo Nekonome mientras que tosía expulsando sangre cuando tosía .

`` ¡ Sensei ! ´´ exclamo Issei `` ¡ Sensei ! ¿ Ha visto a Hayato-Sensei ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ... Había venido ... Para entregarle ... Un libro ... Que me había ... Prestado ... ´´ dijo Nekonome hablando con dificultad .

`` ¿ Estaba ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

`` ... No ... No estaba ... ´´ dijo Nekonome respondiendoles .

`` Fiuuuuuuuhhh ... Entonces Sensei esta vivo ´´ dijo Rana respirando algo más tranquila .

`` ... Chicos ... Debeis de ir ... Aún castillo que se encuentra ... Al norte de aqui ... Debeis de avisarles ... De la nave ´´ dijo Nekonome explicandoles .

`` ¡ No vamos ha dejarla sola aqui , Sensei ! ´´ exclamo Roxanne .

`` ¡ Asi es , vamos ayudarla ! ´´ exclamo Rana .

`` ... No me queda mucho ... Teneis que prometerme que avisareis ... A los habitantes ... De la nave ... ´´ dijo Nekonome mirando a duras penas a sus alumnos .

`` ... Si ... * Sob * ... Se lo prometo , Sensei ... ´´ dijo Issei no podiendo contener más sus lagrimas .

`` ... Gracias ... A los tres ... ´´ dijo Nekonome cerrando sus ojos y no los abrio más .

Los tres jovenes empezaron a llorar por la muerte de su maestra y de cualquiera de sus amigos que siempre han conocido de pequeños .

 **( Por la mañana )**

Después de que Issei , Roxanne y Rana hayan enterrado a todos los que han podido encontrar estaban de pie guardando un momento de silencío para todos ellos , los tres tenian los ojos cerrados orando por ellos .

Entonces Issei dejo su pose y abrío los ojos con una mirada seria .

`` ¿ Ahora vamos a ese castillo , Ise ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

`` ... Vamos al castillo como le hemos prometido a Nekonome-sensei ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Cierto debes avisar a los habitantes del castillo que menciono ´´ dijo Rana estando de acuerdo con Issei .

Los tres empezaron su recorrido hacía el norte al castillo que había mencionado su maestra antes de que hubiera fallecido , entonces algo llamo la atención de Issei que estaba en el suelo al lado de su pie derecho .

`` Esto es ... ´´ dijo Issei reconociendo el objeto que se encontraba en el suelo .

Rana y Roxanne se detuvieron y se acercaron hasta Issei y ellas también vierón el objeto que Issei miraba `` Ise , ¿ eso es ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

`` Si ´´ dijo Issei agarrando el objeto .

Resulto ser una katana con dibujos en la funda negra de las espada de dos dragones orientales de color dorado , el mango de la katana tenía un hilo rojo y el final del mango de color rojo .

`` Es la katana de Hayato-Sensei ´´ dijo Rana reconociendo el arma .

`` Esta es su katana favorita ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Vas a llevarla contigo ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

`` ... Si ´´ dijo Issei sacando un poco de la hoja de la katana para que le diera la luz del sol `` Cuando le encontremos le entregare la katana devuelta ´´ .

Los tres partieron de su pueblo destruido para dirigirse hacía el castillo que Nekonome-Sensei les había nombrado .

Issei enfundo la katana y de nuevo se pudo de pie procedieron a salir de su pueblo .

 **( Días Después - Por la noche en los bosques )**

Ya habían pasado días después de que Issei , Roxanne y Rana habían salido de su pueblo hecho ruinas , tuvieron que recorrer un gran camino hacía el camino atraves de los bosques .

El camino fue complicado para el grupo por el camino por los animales , el camino que recorrian , y más el ritmo que llevaban tras dias de camino a pie , ya se les hacía imposible casi caminar .

`` ¿ Cuantó faltara para que lleguemos a ese castillo ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando con un tono cansado .

`` No lo se , vamos a descansar un poco y regresaremos ha caminar ´´ dijo Issei .

Los tres se sentaron en el suelo descansando un poco para proseguir con su camino de dirigirse al castillo .

`` Hemos andado mucho tan lejos esta ese castillo ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Ya no debe de estar tan lejos , hemos estado caminando durante tres dias de seguro que estamos cerca ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Eso dijimos ya hace tres dias ´´ dijo Rana .

Issei se levanto para ver cerca de un acantilado no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el y las chicas , su visión era muy buena pero su visión era bloqueada completamente por una espesa mezcla de nubes y niebla .

`` Si tan solo esta niebla desapareciese de mi vista podría ver un poco más el paisaje que nos rodea ´´ dijo Issei moviendo su mano para quitar un poco de esa niebla .

`` No te preocupes Issei encontraremos el castillo y avisaremos a sus habitantes ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Asi es no tengas prisa ´´ dijo Roxanne intentando calmar a su amigo .

`` No sabemos si la nave ha llegado ya a ese castillo , se lo prometimos a Nekonome-Sensei ´´´ dijo Issei .

`` Y la cumpliremos Issei ya lo verás ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Pero las prisas no nos ayudan en nada ´´ dijo Rana .

Issei dejo de mirar por los alrededores y volvío para estar junto con sus compañeras , hasta que ...

* CRACK *

El suelo en donde se encotraba Issei empezo a romperse haciendo que Issei empezase a caerse por el precipicío .

* CLAP *

Las manos de Issei fueron sujetas por sus compañeras , por Roxanne y Rana , evitando que Issei cayera al vacío del precipicío .

`` ¡ Chicas subidme ! ´´ exclamo Issei asustado de caer .

`` ¡ Aguanta Issei ! ´´ exclamo Roxanne .

`` ¡ Enseguida te subimos ! ´´ exclamo Rana .

Las dos empezaron su esfuerzo para ayudar a Issei a que acabase en el suelo y no cayase fuerte contra el suelo .

Pero Issei se fijo en donde se encontraban Roxanne y Rana también empezaban aparecer grietas en el suelo no aguantaran su peso .

`` ¡ Chicas alejaos , las piedras no aguantaran vuestro peso y el mio debeis alejaros ! ´´ exclamo Issei mirando como las piedras estaban a punto de romperse .

`` ¡ No vamos a dejarte caer ! ´´ exclamo Roxanne .

`` ¡ En tal caso preferimos caernos contigo ! ´´ exclamo Rana .

`` ¡ No seais tontas , no os arriesgeis tanto por - ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase , las rocas ya habían cedido , haciendo que los tres empezaran a caer contra el suelo .

`````` ¡ ESTAMOS CALLENDO ! ´´´´´´ exclamaron los tres empezando a caer contra el suelo .

Los tres empezaron a caer de donde se encontraban antes , donde las vistas se aclararon con la desaparición de las nubes y la niebla , los tres se encontraban en shock por su situación actual .

Justo en la vista de Issei había aparecido lo que estaban buscando , un enorme castillo junto con otras muchas casas dando el aspecto de una ciudad .

`` ¡ Es la ciudad que nos dijo Nekonome-Sensei ! ´´ exclamo Issei mirando la ciudad .

`` ¡ No es momento para fijarse en eso Issei ! ´´ exclamo Roxanne .

`` ¡ Estamos cayendo ! ´´ exclamo Rana .

` ¡ Que hacemos ! ¡ Es en este momento que me gustaria alas ! ´ pensó Issei con sudor frio por todo su cuerpo .

Por mas que pensaba no tenía nada ahora en su mente que los salvaria , en ese momento Issei agarro a Roxanne y a Rana por la cintura para esten junto a él y se quedansen encima de él , las chicas se sonrojaron cuando vieron lo que Issei estaba haciendo y al estar tan cerca de él .

`` ¿ QQ-Qué estas haciendo , Issei ? ´´ exclamo Rana sonrojada .

`` ¡ Al menos os protegere de la caida ! ´´ exclamo Issei respondiendole .

`` ¡ No seas tonto ! ´´exclamo Roxanne .

`` ¡ Ya estamos cerca del suelo ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Cuando el grupo vio eso Issei fue el único que cerro los ojos .

` Lo siento Rox , Rana , Hayato-Sensei , todos , hasta aqui hemos llegado ´ pensó Issei antes de chocar contra el suelo .

* BLAAAAAAM *

Un gran estruendo sacudío el bosque entero , asustando a todos los animales quienes salieron corriendo o volaron lejos .

Un crater se había formado donde había caido Issei , Roxanne y Rana y por muy sorprendente que es , los tres estaban vivos , pero se encontraban inconscientes , Issei lo estaba por el impacto mientras que Roxanne y Rana lo estaban por la sorpresa .

El estruendo parecía haber alertado a dos figuras que se encontraban cerca .

Como los tres se encontraban inconscientes , ninguno de los tres pudieron ver como las siluetas se acercaron al crater que había formado .

Dos replandecientes ojos purpuras rosaceos miraban al los tres otra figura con ojos verdes y que mostraba dos cuernos sobresaliendo de la cabeza , las personas con atención miraban con atención a los tres , las dos figuras sonrieron al verlos , la figura con ojos purpuras rosaceos dejo ver sobre salir unos colmillos por la comisura de sus labios .

 **( Dentro del castillo )**

Cuando Issei volvio a abrir sus ojos , pudo ver un techo de ladrillos que no reconocía .

`` ¡! ´´ De golpe Issei se reincorporo de la cama donde estaba acostado , revisando que no presentaba ninguna herida .

`` ¿ Por fin has despertado ? ´´ dijo una voz .

Isse se giro para ver que la que habló fue Roxanne y al lado de ella estaba Rana , pero las preguntas aparecian en la mente de Issei , ¿ como había sobrevivido a esa caida ? y ¿ donde se encontraban ? .

Luego de que Issei saliese de la cama empezo a revisar su alrededor , y fue cuando noto que se encontraban en un calabozo .

Era un pequeño espacio con tres camas , un unico baño , barrotes de acero y tres sillas ambas al lado de cada cama , en una silla se encontraba la katana de Issei .

`` ¿ Donde estamos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles .

`` Suponemos que dentro del castillo ´´ dijo Rana respondiendole .

`` Pero cuando despertamos nos encontrabamos dentro de este calabozo ´´ dijo Rana respondiendole .

Issei escucho las palabras de todas y comenzó a acercarse a los barrotes de la celda .

`` ¡ Hay alguien ! ¡ Hola ! ¡ Alguién puede decirnos donde estamos ! ´´ gritó Issei con la esperanza de que alguién lo escuchase .

Y no paso mucho antes de que recibiera respuestas .

Justo enfrente de ellos se encontraba una persona vistiendo una armadura antigua de cuerpo completo , la armadura era igual a las que se podian ver en las historias medievales .

La persona estaba armada con una lanza y una espada en la cintura ademas de que los gritos de Issei parecian haberlo molestado .

`` ¡ Ya callaos ! ´´ grito el caballero enojado `` Que molestos sois , ¡ iros a dormir de nuevo mientras que nuestro amo piensa que hacer con vosotros ! ´´ exclamo el caballero apuntando la lanza contra Issei , obligandolo a retroceder .

`` Entiendo , entiendo , baja el arma hombre ´´ dijo Issei alzando las manos en señal de no tener intenciones de pelear .

Luego de eso Issei regreso junto con las chicas pero estaba hecho un completo lio .

`` Esto ya ha pasado antes no ´´ dijo Issei a las chicas .

`` Si ´´ dijo Roxanne asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` Hemos intentado decirles de que se aproximaba el ejercito del Maou hacía esta dirección pero no había manera de que nos escuchasen ´´ dijo Rana explicandole .

`` Bueno al menos hemos llegado pero no esperaba estar en un calabozo , ¡ SOY UN CRIMINAL ! ´´ exclamo Issei molesto por su situación actual .

`` Estas exagerando Issei ´´ dijo Roxanne con una gota de sudor .

* GATCHA *

Los tres estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que ni noto cuando unos soldados se habían reunido frente a su celda .

Un grupo de al menos seis caballeros entraron en la celda , apuntando sus lanzas contra Issei , Roxanne y Rana quienes solamente alzaron las mnaos .

`` ¡ Escuchad , Mi Lord , Lady Seyla y Lady Dayla desean veros ! ´´ exclamo uno de los caballeros colocando a Issei a Roxanne y a Rana unas esposas .

Sin más fueron empujados por los guardias , saliendo de el calabozo , de reojo Issei vio que todos los guardias los estaban rodeando a los tres .

Caminando por varios pasillos que parecian propios de una castillo de lujo , ahí fue que Issei recordo cuando cayo junto con las chicas mientras caian .

` Ya hemos llegado Nekonome-Sensei ´ pensó Issei .

Los soldados se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta , Issei , Roxanne y Rana vieron que los acabados en la enorme puerta eran de aspecto lujoso .

La puerta empezaron a abrirse produciendo un ruido molesto que incomodo a los tres que ponian una cara de desagrado .

`` ¡ Vamos avanzad ! ´´ exclamo un caballero empujandolos a los tres con su arma , obligandolos a avanzar .

Los tres empezaron a tener un mal presentimiento , algo muy malo estaba por pasarles seguro .

Una vez dentro varias antorchas iluminaron el enorme salón , fue entonces que Issei , Roxanne y Rana vieron tres figuras sentadas en unos lujosos tronos .

En uno de ellos se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellos largos de color rubio miel , tenía una figura voluptuosa y con ojos purpura rosaceos y contaba con orejas puntiagudas , tenia sus ojos puestos en Issei mirandolo fijamente .

Otra figura era una hermosa joven de cabello rosa largo con ojos con dos coletas gemelas atadas y con unos cuernos ligeros que sobresalian de su cabeza , verdes esmeraldas , con un cuerpo voluptuoso y con una cola con punta de flecha .

La tercera figura era un hombre alto con la piel bronceada , con el pelo purpura y ojos azules , tiene grandes cuernos y con cola de punta de flecha . Lleva consigo una gran espada de color negro y detalles purpuras y rojos . Tiene atuendos era los propios del Rey de la ciudad .

* GLUP *

Issei , Roxanne y Rana tragaron duro había algo en la sola presencia de ese hombre que hacía soltar todas las alarmas de peligro en sus cabezas .

` Ese hombre ... Es fuerte ´ pensó Issei .

` Menuda fuerza que tiene ´ pensó Roxanne .

` Es peligroso ´ pensó Rana .

El grupo de caballeros se pusieron enfrente de Issei , Roxanne y Rana y ante la presencia de esos dos se arrodillaron y bajaron sus cabeza , forzando a Issei , Roxanne y Rana también a que se arrodillasen .

`` Lord Leohart , Lady Seyla , Lady Dayla hemos traido a ... Los prisionares de los calabozos como nos ordeno ´´ dijo uno de los soldados .

Al escuchar ese nombre Roxanne parpadeo perplejo .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Leohart ? ¿¡ Leohart !? ¡ Leohart ! ´´ exclamo Roxanne en shock parecia que sabía quien era el hombre que se encontraba en frente de ellos .

`` ¿ Sabes quién es Roxanne ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Es un demonio famoso que ayuda a la Alianza a eliminar a las fuerzas del Maou y arrebantandole terrenos , su clan fue de los primeros demonios que abandonaron sus tierras por el golpe de estado del Maou ´´ dijo Roxanne respondiendole y explicandole a los dos .

`` Entonces es famoso ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Y lucha contra el Maou , por eso Nekonome-Sensei nos dijo de venir ´´ dijo Rana .

Ahí ante ellos se encontraba un famoso demonio que luchaba contra el Maou para derrotarlo por la Alianza .

` Puede entender porque Sensei nos dijo de venir a este lugar , este hombre eliminaria a las naves que se dirigen hacía este lugar ´ pensó Issei .

El Rey del castillo estaba analizando tanto a Issei a Roxanne y a Rana , entonces se fijo en que los tres portaban unos anillos .

`` Ya veo , asi que de eso se trataba ´´ dijo Leohart mientras que se levantaba de su trono `` ¡ Mis leales subditos , ante nosotros se encuentran algo que en este mundo escasean y son las esperanzas de todos ! ¡ Seres humanos ! ´´ exclamo Leohart con fuerza haciendo que su voz recorriera el enorme castillo .

Se podían escuchar sonidos de asombros por todo el salón .

` ¿ Había más gente ? ´ pensó Issei , ninguno de los tres podía verlos , pero era claro que aparte de ellos , los soldados , Leohart y las dos chicas había muchos otros ocultos entre las sombras .

`` Como te dije Dayla era un ser humano ´´ dijo la chica de pelo rosa .

`` Tenias razón Seyla , habiamos hecho un descubrimiento fantastico luego de regresar de nuestro viaje , unos autenticos seres humanos ´´ dijo la chica de pelo rubío teniendo aires de superioridad y mirandolos desde arriba .

La forma en que esa chica miraba a los tres desde arriba con aires de superioridad era algo que molestaba a los tres .

`` Sabemos que no quedamos muchos , ¿ pero tan especiales somos los humanos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Leohart dirigío su visión en Issei , los ojos de ese rey eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para intimidar a Issei para dejarlo nervioso .

`` Vosotros sois los primeros seres humanos que han pisado estas tierras en más de dos mil años , aunque mejor dicho , sois los primeros humanos en este reino en dos mil años ´´ dijo Leohart revelando información y sentandose de nuevo en su trono .

Ahora los tres no podían evitar mostrar una expresión de asombro por esas palabras que acababan de escuchar .

`` Sois una raza muy especial para todos , jovenes humanos ´´ dijo Dayla cruzandose de piernas .

`` Solo somos humanos no tenemos nada especial ´´ dijo Issei .

Roxanne y Rana asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con las palabras de su amigo .

`` Caisteis desde lo alto de una montaña y trayendo con vosotros unos de los legendarios anillos , ¿ de dónde venis ? ´´ dijo Seyla preguntandoles .

Roxanne y Rana iban a explicarles todos mientras que Issei no presto atención como su mirada estaba fija bajo la falda de la vampira y también bajo la falda de la demonio .

` Rosadas con encaje y Morada normales , 10 puntos ´ pensó Issei casi teniendo una hemorragía nasal .

Roxanne y Rana se fijaron en la mirada de Issei e inflaron las caras por los celos .

Entonces los soldados les retiraron los anillos a los tres y se lo entregaron a su señor que los miraba con interes sujetandolo entre los dedos .

Las gemas de los anillos estaban emitiendo unos leves destellos por unos momentos .

Una sonrisa aparecío en el rostro del rey .

`` Que tres humanos como vosotros aparezcan , trayendo estos anillos y en estos tiempos tan revueltos es algo que no se había visto en más de dos mil años , no cabe duda de que la leyenda esta volviendo ´´ exclamo Leohart mientras que tomaba un sorbo de una copa de vino `` Vosotros debeis ser los nuevos ... ´´

* BOOOOOM *

Fue entonces que el castillo entero se sacudío con violencía interrumpiendo a Leohart antes de completar la frase .

Se había ocasionado una gran explosión dentro de la ciudadela del rey demonio Leohart .

Fue entonces que un soldado completamente herido y sangrando , con su armadura rompiendose a pedazos entró en la gran sala .

`` Lord ... Leohart ... Los Hunters ... ¡ Los Hunters estan atacando Dark City ! ´´ exclamo el soldado antes de caer muerto en el suelo .

Había sufrido una herida fatal en el pecho , su firme lealtad hacía Leohart fue lo único que lo impulso ha llegar hasta la sala .

* BOOOOM *

* BOOOOOM *

Más y más explosiones comenzarón a escucharse , al igual que gritos , una batalla se había desatado dentro de la ciudad .

La ciudadela se encontraba en llamas mientras que varios enemigos empezaban a destruir y asesinar a los habitantes .

` Esto es malo , algo grave esta sucediendo y para colmo ¡ nosotros estamos por en medio ! ´ pensó Issei completamente alarmado .

Leohart agarro su gran espada para comenzar el contraataque , pero antes vio a Issei , Roxanne y Rana directamente .

Los tres se asustaron , no sabían que iba a hacer el rey , ¿ los mataría ? o ¿ les forzaría a combatir en esta escaramuza ? .

Fue entonces que con un ligero movimiento de su espada , rompío las esposas de Issei , Roxanne y Rana .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ las acciones de Leohart dejaron confundidos a Issei , a Roxanne , a Rana , a los soldados , a Dayla y a Seyla .

`` Vamos a dar inicío a el contrataque contra los Hunters , regresenle a los tres sus pertenencias y escoltadlos a ellos y a mis hijas lejos del castillo ´´ dijo Leohart dando indicaciones a los soldados .

`` S-Sí , Lord Leohart ´´ exclamo el soldado regresando la katana a Issei .

Ninguno de los tres sabía que sucedía , asi que Issei unicamente ato de nuevo la katana en su pantalón , los tres se volvieron a poner los anillos en el dedo del medio de su mano derecha .

Ya los soldados estaban por llevarselos cuando ...

`` ¡ Padre porque nos dejas de lado ! ´´ exclamo Seyla poniendose en medio del camino de Leohar junto con Dayla a su lado , ambas estaban inconformes de la decisión de Leohart `` ¡ Ya no somos unas niñas , ambas tenemos más de ciento sesenta años ! ´´

` ¿¡ Tan viejas son !? ´ pensaron los tres , en apariencia eran como unas chicas normales ` Realmente los seres como ellos tienen una larga longevidad ´

Leohart miró a sus hijas con ojos severos .

`` La edad no importa en nada , solamente la experiencia , y vosotras desde vuestro nacimiento no habeis tenido que estar presente en los campos de batallas , no habeis tenido que luchar con uñas y dientes para poder sobrevivir , si vais solamente conseguireis que os maten ´´ dijo Leohart a las dos .

`` Y tu Dayla le prometi a tu padre que cuidaría de ti , puede que seas una vampira pero te considero como hija mía y estoy dispuesto a protegerte como un padre al igual que Seyla ´´ dijo Leohart .

Ambas querian reprocharle , pero las palabras de su padre eran ciertas , desde pequeñas habían vivido de lujos y rodeadas de subditos que cumplian cualquiera de sus deseos .

Nunca habían peleado ni experimentado el dolor , simplemente serían un estorbo para su padre si iban y eso era algo que las dejaba frustadas .

Tanto Issei , Roxanne y Rana se encontraban ajenos a la conversación , puede que la chica vampira la hubiera menospreciado con la mirada , no le gustaba verlas con esas expresiones , parecían que estuvieran a punto de llorar .

`` Humanos ´´ dijo Leohart llamandolos .

`````` ¿ Sí ? ´´´´´´ dijeron los tres .

`` Os encargo a mis hijas , vuestra labor será el de protegerlas ´´ dijo Leohart a las tres .

```` ¿ Eh ? ´´´´ Roxanne y Rana estaban confundidas .

`` ¿ Protegerlas ? ¿ Nosotros ? ¡ Imposible , imposible ! ¡ Solamente somos unos simples humanos , no tenemos magia y ningún poder especial ni nada ! ´´ exclamo Issei nervioso .

Leohart los miró seriamente .

`` Jajajajajajaja ´´ Leohart se río repentinamente para confundir a los tres y luego los miro con ojos serios `` Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo conoci a un humano y dejadme deciros que él no era para nada debil ´´

`` ¿ Otro humano ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando confundida .

`` A diferencía de los muchos otros seres que vivimos en Abalón , los humanos teneis una energía que recorre vuestros cuerpos además de la sangre , energía vital que ustedes no pueden ver recorre sus cuerpos como ondas de vida ´´ dijo Leohart explicandoles .

`` ¿ Energía vital ? ´´ dijo Roxanne repitiendo confundida .

`` Los anillos que portais , ya los he visto antes y si los anillos os han elegido sé bien que vosotros podreis sacar a relucir su verdadero poder ´´ dijo Leohart .

`` ¿ Los anillos ? ´´ dijo Issei mirando el anillo como la gema brillaba .

`` Muchacho , imagina una llama que se reune de toda tu determinación y voluntad y ambas setransformaran en una llama ´´ dijo Leohart mirando a Issei `` Tu jovencita , imagina un rayo que responde a tu voluntad y transformarla ´´ dijo Leohart mirando a Roxanne `` Y tu muchacha , imagina que la tierra que te rodea es tu aliada y respondera a tus deseos y voluntad y ella te dara su poder ´´ dijo Leohart mirando a Rana .

``` ¡ No entendemos nada ! ´´´ pensaron los tres en sus mentes .

* BOOOM *

Las explosiones se escucharon más cerca , los enemigos estaban atacando el castillo .

`` Me reunire con mis fuerzas de asalto , mi ciudad de Dark City no caera ante los Hunters , no son nada comparados a la fuerza de unos seres de carne y hueso con voluntad ´´ dijo Leohart emocionad por volver a pelear .

Sin más los tres junto con las dos chicas fueron escoltados fuera del salón hacía un lugar seguro por los caballeros que una vez los tuvieron como presos .

 **( Por los pasillos del castillo )**

Cuando Issei , Roxanne y Rana pensaban en sus situaciones no podían empeorar o volverse aún más extraña y fantastica .

`` ¡ Un dichoso robot gigante ! ´´ grito Issei entre emocionado y asustado .

Mientras que recorrian su camino para escapar hacía un lugar seguro , pasarón por una de las torres de Dark City , permitiendole a los tres observar el panorama de la ciudad y enterarse de quienes eran los que estaban atacando .

Para su gran sorpresa la supesta fuerza enemiga era un robot gigante de forma humanoide de color marron tierra y portaba cañones en los hombros , además de que abría su barriga para soltar otros robots algo más pequeños , aunque esos robots tenian la altura de más de tres metros .

Los robots más pequeños era de la misma forma que el grande pero habían la única diferencia en ellos son los colores y las armas portaban lanzas , espadas laser , escudos y armas de fuego que disparaban laseres .

`` ¡ Esto parece una pelicula de robots ! ´´ exclamo Issei ahora más emocionado que asustado , parecía un niño pequeño emocionado .

* BLAM *

Fue entonces que sintío unos cuatro golpes en su cabeza , golpes que hicieron que aparecieron cuatro chichones .

`` ¡ No es momento de emocionarse , Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rana .

`` ¡ Debemos de salir de este campo de batalla ! ´´ exclamo Roxanne .

`` ¡ Asi es no es momento para estar emocionado ! ´´ exclamo Seyla .

`` Patetico hombre , ¿ qué haces estando tan emocionado ? ´´ exclamo Dayla .

Mientras que Issei ...

`` ¡ Hah , un poco más y me matais ! ´´ exclamo Issei rodando por el suelo mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza , un poco de sangre bajaba por su frente .

A jalones y empujones forzaron a Issei a continuar por el camino .

Mientras corrian hacía la zona segura , las explosiones podían escucharse con más fuerza .

`` Mi padre y el Dark Troop han comenzado el contraataque , lo más probable es que dentro de poco los Hunters sean desmantelados ´´ dijo Seyla .

`` De seguro ´´ dijo Dayla .

`` Disculpad chicas , ¿ pero seriais tan amables de explicarnos que esta sucediendo ? Que nosotros no sabemos que sucede ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Cierto , ¿ por qué las fuerzas del Maou estan atacando Dark City ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando .

`` Contadnos por favor ´´ dijo Roxanne .

Seyla los miraba con normalidad mientras que Dayla los miraba con aire de grandeza .

`` Hump , supongo que deberiamos explicarlos lo que esta sucediendo , pequeños humanos ´´ dijo Dayla hablando orgullosamente .

* CRACK *

Una vena pulsante aparecío en la frente de Issei , era claro que la personalidad de Dayla era algo que le sacaba de sus casillas .

`` Hace una decada los Hunters aparecieron en Abalón , nadie sabe quien los produce o de donde salen , comenzarón a atacar a todos los seres y sobre todo a seres de la Alianza , su lider claramente era el nuevo autoproclamado Rey Demonio , sus fuerzas aumentan y asesinando a miles ´´ explico Seyla a los tres .

Los tres escucharon lo que acaba de decir y de solo escuchar eso se enfadaron con el lider de los Hunters , a Issei se le vino a la cabeza lo propio de una historia donde el heroe aparecía y acababa con el Rey Demonio .

` ¡ Espera ! ¡ Este comienzo ! ¡ Podria ser ... ! ´ pensó Issei .

`` Según nuestro padre unos nuevos heroes apareceran pronto para eliminar al Rey Demonio y como en el pasado reunira a un grupo de gente y a fuerzas que se oponen al Maou para hacerles frente ´´ dijo Dayla con ojos relucientes , parecía que estaba soñando con poder ver al heroe desde hace mucho tiempo `` Vuestra llegada aquí no es más que la señal de que estos tiempos van acabar , vosotros debeis de ser los nuevos heroes y el joven ... ´´ dijo Dayla para mirar a Issei .

Todas se confudieron porque Issei no estaba ahi y se encontraba en la ventana para escapar .

* CATCH *

Todas las chicas sujetaron a Issei por el cuello de la camisa subiendolo de nuevo al castillo .

`` ¿¡ En qué estabas pensando Issei !? ´´ exclamo Roxanne enojada .

`` ¿¡ Acaso se te ha caido una roca a la cabeza !? ´´ exclamo Rana .

`` ¡ Qué susto nos ha dado ! ´´ exclamo Seyla .

`` ¿¡ A donde pensabas escapar !? ¡ Tu y tus amigas sois los nuevos heroes que han sido elegidos para salvar el mundo ! ´´ exclamo Dayla .

`` ¡ No me fastidies ! ¡ Nosotros unicamente acabamos aqui para cumplir una promesa que le hicimos a nuestra Sensei fallecida , yo no quiero un titulo de Heroe ! ´´ exclamo Issei refutando las palabras de todas .

Antes de que las chicas pudiesen decir algo ...

* BLAM *

El techo frente a ellos se derrumbó , aplastando a los soldados que los acompañaban .

Fue entonces que uno de los Hunters de menor tamaño aparencío frente al grupo , pisando las rocas en donde se encontraban los cuerpos de los guardias y la sangre se esparcía por el suelo .

Ahora Issei , Rana , Roxanne , Dayla y Seyla se encontraban en un aprieto , de seguro el Hunter los atacaría .

`` Lo más recomendable sería ... ¡ Correr ! ´´ exclamo Issei en un instante agarrando a Dayla llevandola al estilo nupcial , Rana y Roxanne se pusieron celosas cuando vieron eso , el grupo empezo a correr con todas sus fuerzas .

`` ¿ Qué estas haciendo humano tonto ? ¡ Bajame ! ´´ exclamo Dayla entre molesta y avergonzada con un rubor muy apeciable en el rostro , moviendose para retirar su agarre de Issei .

`` ¡ A no ser que quieras que ese robot nos mate a todos deja de quejarte y moverte ! ´´ exclamo Issei como sus oidos y el del grupo captaron algo .

Todos miraron por unos instantes por encima de sus hombros .

* FLUSH *

El Hunter se acercaba al grupo a toda velocidad con los propulsores de la espalda .

`` ¡ Eso ... ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` ... Es ... ´´ dijo Rana .

`` ... Injusto ! ¡ En muchos sentidos ! ´´ exclamo Issei terminando la frase y todos empezaron a correr aún más rapido , tanto como sus piernas se lo permitian .

Pero eso sería temporal , empezaban a cansarse y eso significa que el Hunter los alcanzaria .

`` Leohart dijo que no podeis pelear por la falta de experiencia , pero no se supone que los demonios y los vampiros son fuertes ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Es cierto siendo demonios y vampiros debeis de tener una magía increible ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Muy cierto ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Claro que si , la fuerza de los vampiros no tiene igual y nuestro poder mágico esta entre los más fuertes , los demonios como Seyla tienen también gran fuerza y mucha magía ´´ dijo Dayla .

`` ¡ Entonces empleadlos ! ´´ exclamo Roxanne .

`` ¡ Rapido ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ... ´´ Dayla evito la mirada con todos , al igual que Seyla .

`` ¿ Qué pasa ? ¡ Empleadlos ! ´´ exclamo Rana rogandole ya con las piernas cansadas .

El Hunter se encontraba demasiado cerca para el gusto de todos .

`` Quitandome a mi podria pero ... ´´ dijo Seyla .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Bueno ... yo la verdad es que unicamente he aprendido magía simple de fuego y nunca la he empleado ya que eso arruinaría mis uñas y nunca aprendi más magias porque arruinarian mis ropas ´´ dijo Dayla mientras que jugaba con los dedos .

`````` ... ¡ ERES LA INUTIL ! ´´´´´´ exclamaron Issei , Roxanne y Rana ya los tres sin fuerzas para poder continuar para correr .

El piso se encontraba en mal he estado he hizo que el grupo entero se tropeciese , aunque se traspie los salvo ya que de lo contrarío todo el grupo hubieran sido asesinados por una lanza que llevaba el Hunter .

El grupo no tenía otra opción , el Hunter se había posicionado justo en frente del pasillo , bloqueando la única salida y no podían regresar ya que varios sonidos de explosiones se escuchaban detrás , era obvío que las batallas habían alcanzado ese lugar .

`` Chicas , ¿ algún plan ? ´´ dijo Issei sudando en frio por su situación actual .

`` No la verdad ´´ dijo Rana

`` Ni yo tampoco ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Estamos en un problema ´´ dijo Seyla .

`` Vosotros sois los que podeis hacer algo , debeis de despertar los poderes de vuestros anillos ´´ dijo Dayla a los tres .

`` ¿ El poder ... ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ... de ... ´´ dijo Rana .

`` ... nuestros anillos ? ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Nuestro padre dijo que los humanos que poseen los anillos legendarios pueden despertar una energía que hay en sus cuerpos y emplear sus poderes ´´ dijo Seyla .

`` Ni siquiera sabemos como emplear estos anillos ´´ dijo Issei mientras que sentia peligro .

* CRAK *

Dando un salto hacía atras Issei evito ser perforado por la lanza del Hunter , ahora parecía que las cosas se pondrían peor .

`` Supongo que tendre que pelear , aunque lo más seguro es que me dara una paliza , pero no pierdo nada al intentarlo ´´ dijo Issei mientras que empuñaba su katana listo para combatir .

Entonces Issei se fijo en que habian varias armaduras medievales con espadas , cogio dos espadas y cuatro guantes .

`` ¡ Rana , Rox cogedlas ! ´´ exclamo Issei lanzandoselos a las chicas .

Rana y Roxanne cogieron los guantes y las espadas , ambas se los pusieron y empuñaron las espadas por si hiciese falta .

`` Vosotras encargaos de ellas yo me ocupo de este Hunter´´dijo Issei posicionandose para la batala .

Los sensores del Hunter se centraron toda su atención en Issei y más en el anillo que llevaba en su mano , fijandolo como el blanco principal .

* FLUSH *

Activando los propulsores de su espalda el Hunter se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Issei .

Issei se encontraba centrado en los movimientos de su enemigo .

`` Ya veo , Issei va emplear su tecnica especial ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` ¿ Tecnica especial ? ´´ dijo Seyla preguntandole .

`` Si ahora os fijareis ´´ dijo Rana .

Issei cerro los ojos mientras que dejaba soltar su katana caer al suelo .

`` ¿¡ Ha dejado caer su espada !? ´´ exclamo Dayla sorprendida .

Pero fue Issei quién hizo ese movimiento adrede y se propulso con su pierna derecha agarrando la katana en medio del aire y realizar su tecnica .

 **[ Corte Veloz ]** dijo Issei como adelanto su espada hacía adelante .

* ZAS *

La katana de Issei apunto a las piernas de el Hunter , cortandolas limpiamente , luego Issei aprovecho un segundo impulso para girar su cuerpo , empleando la fuerza del giro con su mano izquierda para dar un corte ascendente que corto un brazo del Hunter en el cual portaba la lanza .

En unos precisos movimientos Issei había detenido a el Hunter y eliminado su fuerza de ataque , pero eso agoto la resistencia de Issei haciendo que se aguantase de rodillas .

El ataque del Hunter había rozado el costado derecho de Issei , dejando una herida poco profunda pero aún asi la sangre no dejaba brotar de ella .

```` ¡ Issei ! ´´´´ exclamaron Roxanne y Rana dirigiendose hacía él .

Seyla y Dayla estaban con la boca abierta ante el despliegue de la habilidad de Issei , nunca antes habían visto algo asi en todo Abalon .

`` Estoy bien chicas puedo andar , sera mejor que nos movamos , este ataque lo ha dejado fuera de combate pero de seguro que ese no es el único ´´ dijo Issei caminando con algo de dificultad .

Todas asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a retirarse a un sitio seguro cuando de repente el techo sobre Issie colapso .

`` ¡ Cuidado ! ´´ exclamo Dayla empujando a Issei para que no fuese aplastado por las rocas .

Pero debido a su acción ella fue aplastada por las piedras .

`` ¡ Dayla ! ´´ exclamo Seyla .

`` ¡ Vampira ! ´´ dijo Issei preocupado y avanzo para ayudarle , pero fue entonces que el grupo observo que en el hueco del techo bajaro seis Hunters , todos aramdos con espadas , lanzas y hachas .

` Tiene que ser una broma , ¿ tanta mala suerte tenemos ? ´ pensó Issei al ver a sus nuevos enemigos .

Dayla tenía la parte inferior de su cuerpo atrapada por las rocas , Seyla , Roxanne y Rana se encontraban junto a ella .

Issei se encontraba demasiado cansado como para poder pelear , la herida del costado le dolía un montón y no dejaba de sangrar y debía de deshacerse de algunos Hunters ya que eran demasiado para ellas y poder salvar a Dayla .

` Tengo que hacer que esos Hunters vengan a por mi y asi ellas puedan sacar a la vampira de alli abajo ´ pensó Issei sosteniendose con dificultad .

Tres Hunters fijaron su blanco en Issei mientras que los tres tenian de objetivo a las chicas , sus sensores recibieron la información de Issei por parte del Hunter que había derrotado , ya tenian un metodo para hacerle frente a Issei .

` Tendre que acabar con ellos rapidamente ´ pensó Issei .

* FLUSH *

Fue Issei quién inicío el contrataque , dando un paso rápido contra uno de los Hunters , el que se encontraba más alejado en el lado derecho .

Apuntando ahora con la katana con el objetivo el brazo izquierdo del Hunter , dando un paso firme con el pie derecho y preparando un ataque poderoso .

 **[ Corte de Lobo ]** exclamo Issei realizando una entrada directa y veloz .

El Hunter activo un escudo para poder protegerse del ataque de Issei , pero no contaba que el impulso de Issei hacía más adelante más el poder puesto en el ataque era más fuerte que el escudo .

* GRASH *

Fue facilmente perforado por la katana , atravesando el nucleo de energía que tenía en el pecho .

` Bien , uno menos ´ pensó Issei creyendo unas probabilidades de ganar .

Pero no conto que el Hunter derrotado hizo algo antes de desconectarse , lanzando un golpe con su espada apuntando a la cabeza de Issei .

* ZASH *

Issei a tiempo logro echarse para atrás evitando ser decapitando , pero fue cortado justo en el pecho .

* FLUSH *

Un gran cantidad de sangre salía de la herida producida .

```` ¡ Issei ! ´´´´ exclamaron preocupadas Rana y Roxanne .

Issei cayó de rodillas , incapaz de defenderse del siguiente ataque a tiempo .

Otro de los Hunters ataco lanzando una estocada con su espada , quizas por su fuerza de voluntad Issei logro levantar su katana en su pecho .

* CLANK *

* CRAK *

La katana la había salvado de una muerte segura , la katana presento una grieta pequeña en el filo y el impulso del golpe lanzo a Issei hacía atrás , rompiendo varias paredes en el transcuros hasta quedar muy cerca de caer del castillo .

Ahi tirado de espaldas y con la cabeza colgando por la pared rota , Issei podía ver como la batalla de los demonios en Dark City procedía .

` Maldita sea ... Me ha llegado la hora a mi también ´ pensó Issei como su cuerpo le pesaba y presentía que su conciencia se desvanecía en cualquier momento .

Quizas porque estaba a punto de irse al otro mundo estaba viendo pasar frente a sus ojos , a su padre , a una mujer que quizas podria ser su madre , a Rana , a Roxanne , a Hayato , a Nekonome y todos sus amigos que hizo en su hogar .

* _**Imagina una llama joven muchacho ***_

Issei comenzó a recordar las palabras de Leohart .

 _ *** Ahora reune toda tu voluntad y determinación y se transformara en una llama ***_

` Mi determinación ... mi voluntad ... ´ pensó Issei mientras que recordaba los rostros de Rana , de Roxanne y de su Sensei todos comenzaron a bombardear la mente de Issei ` Si ... Aún no puedo rendirme ´ .

El anillo que tenía en su mano derecha empezó a brillar y el cuerpo de Issei empezó a brillar haciendo que se olvidara del dolor y de sus heridas , comenzando a levantarse nuevamente .

Tres Hunters aparecieron por la pared que él había destrozado , fijando a Issei como su blanco .

`` Ellas son mi razón a seguir viviendo , no puedo dejarlas solas `` dijo Issei como su cabello cubría sus ojos `` ¡ No puedo darme el lujo de morir y dejarlas solas ! ´´

* FLUSH *

Una potente llama de color roja carmesi se encendío en el anillo , al igual que en las dos manos , en sus dos pies y sus ojos cambiaron al mismo color que las llamas .

Cientos de advertencias de amenaza comenzarón a aparecer en los circuitos de los Hunters .

 **( Con las chicas )**

Con las chicas las cosas no pintaban nada bien , habían conseguido retirar las rocas de la parte inferior del cuerpo de Dayla .

Rana y Roxanne habían conseguido eliminar dos Hunters dejandolo solo a uno , pero Rana y Roxanne ya se encontraban agotadas con heridas leves pero con sangre .

Seyla portaba consigo un bastón con una esfera roja en lo alto con detalles de color dorado , mientras que Dayla se encontraba a su lado con una circulo mágico en su mano .

Dayla se encontraba asustada pese a que estaba luchando , creia que no contaba con las fuerzas para vencerlos pese que tiene una gran fuerza fisica , si no venian para ayudarlas sería el fin de todas .

El Hunter consiguío meterse por en medio de las chicas quedando en medio de Seyla y Dayla levantando su espada contra ellas y asestar un golpe final .

`` ¡ Ayudenoooooooooooooosssssss ! ´´ gritó Dayla cerrando los ojos por el miedo al igual que Seyla .

* FLUSH *

* CRASH *

Dayla sintío que un liquido caliente caia sobre su rostro , cuando abrío los ojos .

`` He conseguido llegar a tiempo , ¿ chicas os encontrais bien ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole que había detenido la espada con su brazo izquierdo .

El liquido que le había caido a Dayla era la sangre de Issei , la cual broto al detener la espada con la mano desnuda .

`` Tu ... ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Dayla confundida , entonces notó la llama del anillo y en las manos .

`` ¿ Te encontrabas bien ? ´´ dijo Seyla preguntandole .

`` ¿¡ Issei !? ´´ exclamo Rana .

`` ¿¡ Estas vivo !? ´´ exclamo Roxanne .

Issei se fijo en que se acercaban dos Hunters más , decidío empujar a el Hunter que sujetaba hacía atras para que chocase con los dos que se aproximaban , agarró a Seyla y a Dayla mientras que Rana y Roxanne corrieron para alejarse a un sitío mejor .

Ya algo más lejos Issei dejo a las dos chicas en el suelo .

`` Issei , ¿ qué son esas llamas ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntandole .

`` ¿ No te queman ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

`` Vienen de mi anillo , Rana , Rox recordad las palabras de Leohart reunid vuestra determinación y voluntad y los anillos reaccionaran con ambas ´´ dijo Issei explicandoles con tranquilidad .

Issei no despejo su vista de los Hunters que se acercaban a ellos .

`` Determinación ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Voluntad ´´ dijo Rox .

Ambas cerraron sus ojos para centrarse mejor , entonces ambas empezaron a dar un gran brillo , Rana daba un brillo marrón naranja y Roxanne daba un brillo amarillo dorado .

El brillo de cada una empezo a envolver a las dos del mismo color , en Roxanne aparecieron dos rayos en sus manos y en sus pies mientras que sus ojos cambiaron al mismo color que los rayos y Rana toco la tierra con sus manos y dos rocas que habían en el suelo flotaron hasta quedar cada una en sus manos y otras dos en sus pies y sus ojos cambiaron hasta quedar del brillo marrón naranja .

Los tres se juntaron para atacar cada uno a un Hunter , mientras que Seyla y Dayla estaban sorprendidas por lo que acababan de ver .

`` Estos son el poder de los legendarios anillos ... ´´ dijo Seyla sorprendida .

`` ... Los legendarios Heroes Guardianes ´´ dijo Dayla sorprendida mientras que se limpiaba la sangre de su cara y al hacerlo un pocode ella entró en su boca bebiendola por error `` ¡! ´´ .

Nadie se fijo en eso ya que los Hunter se acercaban .

Los Hunters ya habían llegado levantado las hachas que portaban para atacar a los tres .

* FLUSH *

* FLUSH *

* FLUSH *

Issei , Rana y Roxanne habían desaparecido de las vistas de los Hunters y apareciendo detrás de ellos .

* CRASH *

Rana había perforado a su Hunter justamente en el nucleo , con su mano envuelta en la roca con forma de puño y pinchos .

* CHIRP *

Un Hunter estaba siendo electrificado por un trueno dorado , mientras que su cuerpo fue perforado por un puño envueltos en rayos dorados , fue Roxanne el que lo había eliminado .

`` Acabemos con el último ´´dijo Issei mientras que con su mano fue envuelta en las llamas carmesis .

El Hunter alzo su escudo para defenderse pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detener el ataque .

 **[ Garra Ardiente Del Dragón ]** dijo Issei .

* BLAM *

El escudo fue destrozado e Issei logro llegar hasta el nucleo del Hunter y fundirlo en un momento .

Los tres habían derrotado a los Hunters que los atacaron , habían conseguido despertar los poderes de los anillos cuando sus vidas corrian peligro .

Habían ganado y sus cuerpos no dieron para más todos los elementos desaparecieron y cayeron al suelo inconscientes .

Al verlos Dayla y Seyla se preocuparon y fueron en sus ayudas , para alivio de ambas solo se encontraban agotados , parece que al despertar los poderes de los anillos las heridas de los tres se cerraron .

 **( Con Leohart )**

Mientras tanto Leohart y sus fuerzas habían derrotado a todos los Hunters que invadierons Dark City , derrotando incluso al Hunter de tamaño gigante que soltaba los Hunters más pequeños .

`` Estos drones no son un reto ´´ dijo Leohart decepcionado parado sobre los desechos del Hunter gigante `` Pero pude ver algo interesante , los tres han despertado los poderes de los anillos y han salvado a mis hijas , ahora debo de entregarlselo a cada uno ... ´´

 **( En una habitación )**

Cuando Issei volvío abrir sus ojos , para su sorpresa se encontraba en una cama de gran tamaño y de aspecto lujoso , además de que se encontraban a su lado Rana y Roxanne .

Issei se sorprendío al verlas y noto también que estaba desnudo y con vendas en su pecho y costado asi como en sus piernas .

En una mesa se encontraban sus ropas las cuales habían sido arregladas y también su katana .

* GATCHA *

La puerta del cuarto se abrío , dandole paso a una sirvienta con cuernos y ojos purpuras .

`` Ha despertado Issei-sama , a buena hora ´´ dijo la Maid haciendo una reverencia ante él .

Dudas se generarón en Issei , ¿ cómo sabía su nombre ? ¿ Y por qué lo estaba llamando con tanto respeto y Rana y Roxanne estaba durmiendo con él ? .

`` ¿ Donde estoy ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole confundido lo último que recordaba fue que consiguío despertar los poderes de su anillo y derroto a los Hunters que lo estaban atacando .

`` Justo ahora se encuentra en una de las habitaciones del castillo de Lord Leohart , ha estado dormiendo durante tres dias además Rana-sama y Roxanne-sama han estado con usted ´´dijo la Maid revelando información .

`` ¿¡ He estado durmiendo durante tres dias !? ´´ grito Isse haciendo que se despertase Rana y Roxanne y se levantasen con los ojos abiertos al ver a Issei despierto otra vez .

```` ¡ Issei ! ´´´´ exclamaron las dos abrazandolo haciendo que los tres se cayasen de la cama , pero debido de la emoción las chicas se olvidaron que Issei se encontraba desnudo .

Rana , Roxanne y la maid tuvieron una buena vista del miembro de Issei .

```` ¡ Kyaaa ! ´´´´ exclamaron Rana y Roxanne tapandose los ojos .

`` Ara es grande ´´ dijo la maid .

`` ¡ Whala ! ´´ exclamo Issei cubriendose con la manta .

Luego de una bochornosa escena y de que Issei se terminara de cambiar él , Rana y Roxanne fueron guiados por la Maid hacía donde Leohart les esperaba .

Además de haber arreglado sus ropas les dieron unas nuevas botas y un regalo por parte de Leohart fueron unos guantes negros con sus nobles en los bordes de los guantes por la zonas de las muñecas .

`` Lord Leohart les espera dentro , Issei-sama , Rana-sama , Roxanne-sama ´´ dijo la Maid dejando paso a los tres .

Issei era el unico que se encontraba nervioso por entrar al salón , los tres entrarón el mismo salón donde estaban antes de que los Hunters atacarán .

Una vez más dentro los esperaba Leohart sentado en su trono .

`` Me alegro saber que habeis despertado , jovenes heroes en entrenamiento ´´ dijo Leohart .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¡ No me diga Heroe por favor ! ¡ No soy nada de eso ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Rana y Roxanne pusieron una sonrisa forzada y una gota de sudor por la reacción de Issei .

`` Es muy tarde para eso muchacho , eres el portador del anillo de fuego , lo cual te hace ser el lider de los guardianes de Abalón ´´ dijo Leohart explicandole .

`` ¿ Lider de los guardianes de Abalón ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole confundido .

`` Asi es el portador del anillo de fuego es el lider del grupo de los guardianes y ahora que has despertado las llamas , la guardiana de la roca y la guardiana de los rayos , los poderes de vuestros anillos despertaron cuando protegisteis vuestras vidas y las de mis hijas lo demuestran , muchacho eres igual al antiguo Heroe que se enfrento al Maou hace dos mil años ´´ dijo Leohart revelando información a los tres .

Issei simplemente queria golpear el suelo por su situación actual .

`` Decidme , ¿ conoceis la historia de las Diez Grandes Bestias ? ´´ dijo Leohart preguntandole .

`` Si , fueron bestias legendarias unicas que estaban azotando todo Abalon con destrucción por donde pasaban ´´ dijo Rana respondiendole .

`` Correcto , todas las bestias sin excepción fueron cazadas y eliminadas por seres humanos , todos los que formaron la alianza decidieron confinar sus poderes en esos anillos para que unicamente los humanos pudieran emplearlo siempre y cuando el anillo acepte a dichasa persona ´´ dijo Leohart dando más explicación .

`` Asi es lo dimos en clase de historía pero todos pensabamos que era una simple leyenda ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Aún hay más ´´ dijo Leohart `` Cuando nuestro Maou fue asesinado y traicionado , hubo una raza que sabía que tiempos dificiles se aproximaban , fueron la raza de los dragones , decian que lloraban de solo pensar en ese futuro , por eso pidieron a todas las razas su ayuda , para crear y darles a los guardianes unas armas especiales hechas por ellos y adaptada a cada anillo , esas armas se llaman **Dragon Tears** ( Lagrimas de Dragón ) ´´ dijo Leohart dando mucha más información ellos .

`` ¿ Dragon Tears ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando confundido .

`` Asi es ´´ dijo Leohart mientras que se acercarba un joven demonio con una caja en sus manos y ambos descendian para estar cerca de los tres .

Leohart abrio la caja para asi poder revelar el contenido de la caja , en su interior habían tres gemas de forma conica cada una de un color distinto , una gema era de color rojo , otra gema era de color dorado y la tercera gema era de color marron naranja .

`` Mi padre asi como su padre y su padre a él , me conto que esperaron a que aparecieran los heroes encargados de estas Dragon Tears ´´ dijo Leohart explicandole mientras que agarraba la gema de color marron naranja y se ofrecia a Rana .

`` Para ti guardiana de la roca , la que porta el anillo de la bestia legendaria del toro demonio que destrozaba montañas a su paso y hacía temblar la tierra . Te entrego **Los Fury Iron Punch** ´´ dijo Leohart entregandole la gema .

Ahora Leohart agarraba la gema dorada entregandosela a Roxanne `` Para ti guardiana de los rayos , la que porta el anillo de la bestia legendaria del caballo electrico que cuando se escuchaban sus pasos emitia el sonido de rayos cayendo en la tierra y dejaba nubes de tormentas electricas a su paso . Te entrego los **Thunders Gloves** ´´ .

Entonces Leohart entrego la última gema roja a Issei `` Para ti guardian del fuego , el que porta el más poderoso de los anillos , el anillo de la bestia legendaria del dragon de fuego que activaba los volcanes e incendiaba los bosques con un simple aleteo de sus alas incendiarias . Te entrego la **Celestial Flame** ´´

Los tres agarraron sus gemas y ambas gemas cuando tocaron los anillos ambos objetos empezaron a brillar .

`` Para poder activar el poder de las gemas debeis decir activación ´´ dijo Leohart explicandoles .

Los tres se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza .

`````` ¡ Activación ! ´´´´´´ exclamaron los tres .

Las gemas empezaron a brillar mucho más que antes envolviendo a los tres con el brillo cegando a Leohart .

Cuando el brillo fue cediendo y desapareciendo se revelo la forma de los tres .

Rana tenía dos enormes guantes en cada mano de color purpura con tres pinchos en la parte superior de los guantes y dos pinchos en cada lateral .

Roxanne tenía dos grandes guantes con garras con aspecto muy futuristico , tenía dos grandes plataformas con dos ligeras protuberancias en la zona trasera y una sola en la parte delantera .

Issei tenía detrás de él seis plataformas en cada lado de la espalda de Issei y tres plataformas delante de él en cada lado de su cuerpo .

`` Estas son vuestras Dragon Tears ´´ dijo Leohart .

`` Tus puños pueden modificar su tamaño con tus pensamientos y concetrar tu elemento de roca y lanzarlo o blindarte más protección , guardiana de la roca y disparar a distancia larga ´´ dijo Leohart explicandole a Rana .

`` Tus garras pueden concetrar tu elemento y dispararlo con tus garras , las dos plataformas que tienes detrás de ti puede cambiar como un escudo como estan ahora o bien pueden cambiar a plataformas para disparar a distancia ´´ dijo Leohart explicandole a Roxanne .

`` Tu Dragon Tears es la más especial de todas , te permite cambiar a cualquier tipo de arma de alcance largo o corto , de tipo laser o de metal , y al igual que cualquier Dragon Tears puedes atacar con el elemento de tu anillo ´´ dijo Leohart explicandole a Issei .

Los tres empezaron a probarlos , Rana cambio sus puños a un tamaño normal y de un tamaño mucho más grande , Roxanne cambio la forma de las plataformas que tenian a sus lados y ahora parecian plataformas que disparaban laseres e Issei probo en pensar una forma para su nueva adquisición , las plataformas primero cambiaron como a dos cañones de distancia larga y despues cambio a una estocada que decidío envolver en sus llamas carmesis .

`` Veo que ya sabeis como emplearlas bien ´´ dijo Leohart contento de ver lo que veia .

`` ¿ Ahora qué haremos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ahora debeis de encontrar al resto de los portadores de los anillos legendarios que estan dispersos por el mundo en los otros continentes debeis de reunirlos a todos y al mismo tiempo reunir a gente poderosa para que se conviertan en vuestros guardianes ´´ dijo Leohart explicandoles a los tres .

Leohart comenzó a darles más detalles a los tres respecto a los demás anillos , las distintas criaturas que se encontraran y sobre que nadie debe saber que eran seres humanos asi como vagas informaciones sobre el antiguo heroe .

 **( En la salida de Dark City )**

Un día después de eso , Issei , Rana y Roxanne habían partido de Dark City y emprendido su viaje en busquedade los demás portadores de lo anillos .

Los demonios de Dark City les ayudaron dandoles unos sacos con provisiones y lo necesarío para su viaje .

`` ¡ Qué emocionante es ! ´´ exclamo Rana animada .

`` Vamos a ver el mundo tal y como tu querias , ¿ no es asi Issei ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole también animada .

`` Supongo que si pero no me esperaba que fuese de esta manera , yo solo quería ver Abalon para ver pechos de extrajeras y mi posibilidad de hacer un harem ´´ dijo Issei con lagrimas .

Rana y Roxanne simplemente inclinaron los hombros , estaban a punto de iniciar su viaje pero no contarón con algo .

* PRFFF *

De repente un carruaje tirado por varios caballos se detuvo al lado de Rana .

`` ¿ Qué es ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando .

Las puertas del carruaje se abrieron y dejaron ver unos rostros conocidos a Issei , a Rana y a Roxanne .

`` Chicas , ¿ qué haceis aquí ? ´´dijo Issei preguntadoles .

`` ¡ Mi nombre es Dayla ! ¡ No lo olvides tonto ! ´´ exclamo Dayla entre molesta y alegre de verlos .

`` Yo me llamo Deyla , es un placer Issei-san ´´ dijo Deyla presentandose .

Luego de lo que sucedío Dayla y Seyla no se presentaron ante Issei , Rana y Roxanne en lo que sucedío en Dark City .

`` Bueno , bueno , ¿ qué haceis aquí Dayla , Seyla ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles .

`` Cierto , estais muy lejos de Dark City ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Rana confundida .

`` Vuestro se preocupara por vosotras ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` No os teneis que preocupar por eso ´´ dijo Seyla .

`` Hemos decidido por nosotras planear acompañaros , ya es momento de que dejemos de ser unas princesas mimadas y conozcamos el mundo ´´ dijo Dayla hablando con aires de grandeza .

`````` ¡ EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ´´´´´´ exclamaron los tres por la revelación que acaban de escuchar .

Ahora la aventura del grupo será mucho más emocionante , el mundo de Abalon dara a conocer los nombres de los nuevos heroes y recordad a la especie casi extinta de los seres humanos .

 **Lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto se me estroperaron tres teclas de mi portatil y tuve que llevarlo al tecnico y no pude escribir nada .**

 **Bueno un poco de ayuda .**

 **Rana y Roxanne son del anime Freezing Vibration para ayudar hacer una idea .**

 **Dayla es Erina Nakiri del anime Shokugeki no Soma**

 **Seyla es Miu Ousawa del anime Hagure no Estetica .**

 **Leohart es el mismo del anime Shinmai no Maou .**

 **Las Dragon Tears son los siguientes aspectos :**

 **\- Los Fury Iron Punch son los mismos que me he sacado del anime Overlord .**

 **\- Los Thunders Gloves es la misma arma que tiene Roxanne en el manga .**

 **\- La Celestial Flame es la misma arma que aparece en el anime Hundred el que posee Emilia Gunderberg .**

 **Bueno eso es todo espero que todo el mundo disfrute .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis grandes fanfics que de seguro mis queridos seguidores les encanta leer .**

 **Bueno ahora les vengo con un nuevo capitulo de uno de mis nuevos fanfics `` Los Guardianes de Abalon ´´ y el proximo capitulo que escribire sera el del clan del dragón para que mucha gente me esta pidiendo que espera el siguiente descuiden que lo hare tienen mi palabra y por si acaso de que llegue antes o con retraso feliz año nuevo .**

 **Bueno espero que todo el mundo disfrute de este capitulo nuevo disfrute de este capitulo .**

 **Capitulo 2 : La Llegada a Sangon .**

 **( En los Bosques de los Dominios de Leohart )**

Issei , Rana y Roxanne habían comenzado su aventura para poder localizar los anillos restantes , reclutar gente que esten dispuestos a seguirlos y por último vencer al mal que había destruido su hogar .

`` Este bosque oscuro de seguro que es denso y oscuro , no consiguo ver ni un solo rayo de luz ´´ dijo Issei mirando alrededor del bosque .

`` Bueno no habiamos encontrado el castillo porque estaba cubierto de niebla negra es posible que esta sea la misma niebla que estaba cubriendo el castillo ´´ dijo Roxanne que era la unica que estaba junto con él ahora mismo .

Issei se había vuelto el chofer del grupo por votación absoluta de las chicas para que el condujera el carruaje .

` Aunque aún sigo pensando porque el rey Leohart dejaria que sus dos hijas viniesen con nosotros , no necesitabamos acompañantes ´ pensó Issei manejando a los caballos para que siguiesen rectos por el camino .

Había pasado al menos unas horas desde que habían partido desde el castillo de Dark City , aún parecia que era de noche , o al menos así seria mientras que estuvieran en el territorio del Rey Demonio Leohart .

Issei y Roxanne estaban escuchando desde dentro del carruaje las risas de las chicas mientras que hablaban entre ellas , suponian que la que hacia esas risas era Rana ya que tenia la habilidad de hacer reir a las personas .

`` Disculpan princesas ´´ dijo Issei llamandolas .

`` ¿ Qué sucede humano tonto ? ¡ Mi nombre es Dayla ! ´´ exclamo la princesa vampira sacando la cabeza desde el carruaje .

`` Calmate Dayla no hace falta que te pongas asi ´´ dijo Seyla calmando a su amiga de la infancia .

`` ¿ Qué ocurre ? ´´ dijo Rana también asomando la cabeza .

`` Esta bien , Dayla , Seyla , ¿ cómo es posible es que aún tras tanto tiempo sigue siendo aún de noche ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Es cierto llevamos asi durante bastante tiempo ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Es sencillo , eso se debe al poder de nuestro padre , mientras nos encontremos en sus tierras la luz del sol nunca podra entrar ´´ dijo Dayla explicandoles a todos con un tono de superioridad .

`` Otou-sama crea constante esta niebla especial con su magia para ayudarnos a dectetar enemigos y también por Dayla ´´ dijo Seyla dando más detalles .

`` ¿ Por Dayla ? ¿ A qué te refieres ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntandole .

`` Los vampiros podemos estar perfectamente bajo la luz del solo pero nuestras capacidades se ven reducidas por ellas , además como los demonios pueden vivir perfectamente en la oscuridad pero sus capacidades no son afectadas cuando reciben la luz del sol ´´ dijo Dayla explicando a todos .

`` Vaya cuanta información ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Y yo que creia que era solamente una princesa consentida ´´ dijo Issei susurrando .

`` ¿¡ Cómo has dicho !? ´´ exclamo Dayla ofendida por ese comentario .

Los caballos se asustaron por el gran grito que había dado Dayla , Issei pudo controlar a los caballos y calmarlos ... Al mismo tiempo descubrío que Dayla tenia buen oido .

Luego tras haber pasado un rato , Issei pudo ver que ya se podian apreciar los limites del bosque ya se asomaba luz solar , lo que llevo a Issei deducir que ya estaban al limite de los poderes de Leohart .

`` Ya estamos a punto de salir del bosque ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Por fin un poco de luz solar ´´ dijo Rana feliz .

`` Estamos a punto de salir del territorio de vuestro padre , aún estais a tiempo de regresar si quereis ´´ dijo Issei a las dos .

`` No lo haremos ´´ dijo Seylda decidida .

`` No vuelvas a repitirlo , hemos dicho que os acompañariamos y eso pensamos hacer , además nuestro padre sabe que nos hemos marchado ... Creemos ´´ dijo Dayla con un tono que no daba confianza .

`` Digo de volver y dejarlas de nuevo en el castillo ´´ dijo Issei dando su opinión .

`` Voto igual ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Y yo ´´ dijo Rana .

Los pensamientos de los tres eran los mismos evitar que un famoso rey demonio se enojase con ellos .

`` ¡ Esperad los tres nosotras hemos decidido acompañaros ! ´´ exclamo Dayla .

`` ¡ Es cierto , no queremos regresar a Dark City ! ´´ exclamo Seyla .

Tras varios momentos de discusión y unos pocos berrinches , Issei , Roxanne y Rana no tuvieron más opción que aceptarlas en su grupo .

El grupo se puso de nuevo en marcha para poder salir del bosque Issei en especial queria recolectar un poco de información respecto a donde debian de ir , las tierras que aún desconocian y que alguién le hiciera cierto trabajo .

Issei detuvo el carruaje antes de poder salir del bosque , Roxanne que se encontraba al lado de Issei estaba confundida de porque detuvo el carruaje .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Ise ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

Issei no dijo ni una sola palabra pero se bajo del carruaje y acercandose a donde podía observar los rayos del sol se asomaban entre las hojas , alzando la mano para poder tocar la estela de luz y sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ella .

`` ¿ Por qué nos detenemos ? ´´ dijo Dayla asomando la cabeza .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Rana sacando la cabeza .

`` ¿ Por qué nos detenemos ? ´´ dijo Seyla preguntando .

Todas la chicas depositaron sus miradas en Issei que se encontraba detenido observando al exterior del bosque .

Cabe decir que las chicas se le quedaron mirando embelusadas por unos instantes ya que tener a Issei mirando hacía lo lejos con una expresión calmada más los rayos del sol iluminandolo eran una combinación mortal para las chicas .

`` No ocurre nada , en todo caso debemos seguir avanzando , pronto saldremos del bosque y no quiero que Dayla reciba la luz del sol , quien sabe lo que podria sucederle ´´ dijo Issei a todos preocupado por su compañera de aventura Dayla .

`` Hmp , un poco del sol no me hara nada ´´ dijo Dayla aun cuando se encontraba feliz de que Issei se preocupase por ella .

Seyla solamente solto una sonrisa por su amiga de la infancia , de que uno de sus nuevos amigos se preocupase por ella .

Rana y Roxanne le daban a la vampira una mirada de ojos entrecerrados a la vampira .

`` Por cierto Ise-san , ¿ qué clase de ayudas buscas ? ´´ dijo Seyla preguntandole .

Rana y Roxanne se confudieron por las palabras de Seyla .

`` ¿ A qué se refiere Ise ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntandole .

`` ¿ Con qué necesitas ayuda ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

Issei acerco su mano en donde se encontraba su katana mostrando su espada y enseñando que su espada presentaba una ligera grieta en el filo .

`` No puede ser ´´ dijo Rana .

`` La katana ... ´´ dijo Roxanne .

Ambas se encontraban sorprendidas por ver que la espada de su maestro estaba con una grieta en su filo .

`` ¿ Esa katana tiene un significado especial , no ? ´´ dijo Deyla preguntandole .

`` Es de nuestro maestro ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Entonces la ayuda a la que te refieres Issei es a la de un herrero , ¿ no es asi ? ´´ dijo Dayla preguntando .

`` Sí , espero que puedan arreglarla ´´ dijo Issei asintiendo con la cabeza .

Todas escucharon atentamente las palabras y compartian el mismo deseo ayudarlo .

Luego de esa breve parada , el grupo retomo su rumbo por el camino , saliendo del bosque y de los confines del territorio de Leohart .

Issei respiro profundamente , disfrutando de la rayos solares que desprendia el sol y recibia en su rostro , ya se encontraba a gusto dejando la niebla del dominio .

`` Fiu , por fin un poco de Sol ´´ dijo Issei contento de ver la luz .

`` Ya casi no me acordaba de como era ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Por fin salimos del bosque ´´ dijo Rana bajando del carruaje para y sentandose en el lado izquierdo de Issei .

`` ¿ Estais preparadas para la aventura , Seyla , Dayla ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles a las dos .

`` ¡ Sí ! ´´ exclamo Seyla con ganas .

`` Hmp , nosotras nacimos preparadas ´´ dijo Dayla con aires de superioridad .

Escuchando sus respuestas Issei puso en marcha a los caballos del carruaje .

La aventura del grupo ya ha comenzado y todos pondria de si para poder encontrar a los otros portadores de los anillos , gente dispuesta a seguirlos y asi poder derrotar al Maou y sus aliados .

` ¡ Es hora de poder ver el mundo ! ´ exclamo Issei emocionado .

 **( En el Camino )**

Luego de que el grupo salieran de los confines de los territorios de Dark City , tuvieron que tomar un camino que los llevaria a la ciudad más cercana , la cual estaba a tan solo a dos dias en carruaje .

El principal motivo para ir a una ciudad era para recolectar algo de información si querian obtener algunas pistas de los anillos y al mismo tiempo conseguir aliados .

`` Ne , ¿ Dayla , Seyla ? ´´ dijo Issei llamandolas .

`` ¿ Qué ocurre ? ´´ dijo Seyla preguntando .

`` Ya que tenemos tiempo antes de poder llegar a la ciudad más cercana , nos gustaria saber más sobre nuestros anillos ´´ dijo Issei explicandole .

`` Entendemos que nos permiten hacer cosas increibles con elementos ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Pero , ¿ qué más cosas pueden hacer los anillos ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntando .

`` Hmmm ... No hay mucho que nosotras podamos explicaros , nuestro padre os explico lo que él sabia de ellos , después de todo los anillos solamente elegian a los seres humanos como sus portadores ´´ dijo Dayla explicando eso .

`` Aparte de eso no tenemos más información de si los anillos tienen más habilidades especiales de por si o confieren algo a sus portadores aparte de controlar sus elementos ´´ dijo Seyla continuando un poco la explicación .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Eso nos ayuda aunque sea un poco respecto de los anillos ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` ¿ Y qué sabeis de las **Dragon Tears**? ´´ dijo Rana preguntandole .

`` Las **Dragon Tears** son unos items especiales creados por la ayuda de todas las razas que solamene podian ser empleadas por humanos que habian sido elegidos por los anillos cada habilidad de las **Dragon Tears** fueron diseñadas para cada anillo y su elemento . Todas las **Dragon Tears** son recordadas en la historia por sus grandes poderes y por hazañas unicas en la historia de todo Abalon ´´ dijo Dayla dando más detalles .

Issei , Rana y Roxanne estaban escuchando con atención la explicación de sus compañeras de viaje .

`` ¿ Con que hazañas ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntandose a si misma mientras sacaba su **Dragon Tears**.

`` Activación ´´ dijo Rana .

Rana miro fijamente su gema marrón naranja y en un momento se ilumino formando los **Fury Iron Punch** con un tamaño normal manteniendo aún sus puños los pinchos que presentaba .

Rana comenzo a ajustar el tamaño de sus puños a un tamaño grande pero moderado y volviendo a un tamaño de puño normal .

`` Parece que mi **Dragon Tears** puede ajustar su tamaño a como yo quiera ´´ dijo Rana haciendo que los guantes volviesen a su forma de gema .

`` Activación ´´ dijo Roxanne .

Roxanne también tuvo curiosidad y saco su gema dorada , iluminando su mano formando sus **Thunder Gloves** pero con un aspecto de guantes roboticos de tamaño humano pero las plataformas que deberian estar de ella no estaban presentes .

En un momento Roxanne volvio cambiar la forma de sus guantes y los dedos de los guantes se asemejaban ya a las tres garras tipicas que desde el principio poseian los guantes y parecia que las seis plataformas estaban a punto de aparecer .

`` Parece que los mios también pueden modificar su tamaño a la de los originales ´´ dijo Roxanne retirando sus guantes convirtiendolas en la gema dorada .

`` En teoria los anillos y las **Dragon Tears** responden a los deseos y voluntades de sus portadores , la gente llama a esa clase de poder **Negai no Ishi** ( El Deseo de la Voluntad ) , las demás razas empleamos una energia diferente en base a su tierra natal ´´ dijo Seyla explicando .

`` ¿ Distintas energias ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Asi es , por ejemplo en mi raza los vampiros somos una raza en donde la magia es la más alta que en cualquier otra , la única raza que supera nuestra magia es la raza de los dragones la raza más fuerte ´´ dijo Dayla explicando algunos detalles .

`` ¿ Dragones ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando mientras que miraba su anillo .

`` Las energias en base a su ubicación tienen distintos nombres y también debido a como son canalizadas se llaman Mana , Reiatsu , Ki , Chakra , Magoi , etc ´´ dijo Seyla continuando .

` Nunca pense que mi mundo pudiera haber tantas distintas energias ´ pensó Issei .

En un momento sin que ninguna chica lo mirase se estaba formando una expresion pervertida en el rostro de Issei ya que en su mente se desperto algo interesante .

` Esta es una gran oportunidad de poder ver lindas chicas como chicas gato , elfas , elfas oscuras entre otras razas . Mi meta de tener un Harem ha crecido en posibildades increibles ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

`` ¿ Qué estas pensando Issei ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntandole con una expresión severa .

Issei se congelo cuando escucho la voz de su amiga y se giro lentamente para poder ver que Rana y Roxanne le estaban dando una mirada severa .

`` YY-Yo nada , ejejejejee ´´ dijo Issei con una sonrisa forzada .

Si Dayla y Seyla lo hubieran visto con esa sonrisa pervertida de seguro lo hubieran golpeado .

 **( En la ciudad Sangon )**

Luego de dos arduos dias el grupo por fin habian llegado a la ciudad más cercana , una ciudad de tamaño mediano llamada Sangon .

Era de dia cuando ambos llegaron por lo cual cuando detuvieron el carruaje , Dayla y Seyla bajaron , Dayla se cubrio de los rayos del sol con una sombrilla de aspecto gotica .

Issei , Roxanne y Rana se fijaron en que la ciudad era algo parecida a su pueblo natal con un toque rustico y al mismo tiempo un toque futuristico .

`` Vaya esta ciudad es perciosa ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Nunca antes ha visto otra ciudad ´´ dijo Roxanne .

Pero Issei fue el último en bajar hasta que avanzó unos pasos más hacía adelante y miró la ciudad por todo su alrededor .

`` Por fin ... ´´ dijo Issei murmurando `` ¡ Por fin he hecho mi primer viaje a una ciudad distinta ! ´´ grito Issei .

Se dertumbo de rodillas en el suelo mientras que sacaba lagrimas treatrales de por fin haber visitado una ciudad .

Muchos transeutes se le quedaron mirando debido a que Issei , captando su atención , por lo cual Dayla y Seyla sujetaron a Issei del cuello de su chaqueta y los tres desaparecieron a toda velocidad mientras que Rana y Roxanne tenian una sonrisa forzada .

`` Se puede saber que te pasa , ¿ por qué te has puesto a gritar tan de repente ? ´´ dijo Dayla preguntandole molesta y confundida .

`` La gente va a creer que estas mal de la cabeza ´´ dijo Seyla igual de confundida y algo menos enojada .

Pero Issei simplemente no las escuchaba mientras que solamente lloraba de la felicidad porque por fin esta visitando una ciudad con algo normalidad .

`` Por fin ... uno de mis deseos se ha hecho realidad ... yo ... estoy feliz ... ´´ dijo Issei contento entre lagrimas .

`` Si ... Te entendemos ... Issei ´´ dijo Roxanne con una sonrisa forzada .

`` No tienes porque ponerte asi ´´ dijo Rana con otra sonrisa forzada .

En un momento Issei dejo de derramar lagrimas y coloco sus brazos en un hombro de Dayla y su otro hombro en el hombro de Seyla poniendo a las dos una expresión seria .

`` ¿ Q-Q-Qué haces ? ´´ dijo Dayla roja como un tomate .

`` ¿ Q-Q-Qué ocurre ? ´´ dijo Seyla igual de roja .

`` Chicas os quiero preguntar una cosa ´´ dijo Issei a las dos .

```` ¿ El qué ? ´´´´ dijeron las dos .

`` ¿ Sabeis si en estas tierras hay elfas o elfas oscuras ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles .

```` ¿ Eh ? ´´´´ ambas se encontraban confundidas por su pregunta .

`` ¿ Eso es lo que querias preguntarnos ? ´´ dijo Seyla preguntando con los ojos nublados por su pelo pero con una sonrisa confundida .

`` ¡ Por supuesto es de vital importancia para mi saberlo !´´ exclamo Issei respondiendole .

`` ... B-Bueno gran parte de ellos se encuentran en otro continente , por lo que encontrarlos aqui es muy complicado ´´ dijo Dayla respondiendole .

Issei cayo al suelo , alzando los brazos y mirando al cielo mientras que por una coincidencia estaba recibiendo rayos del sol .

`` ¡ Me alegro de seguir vivo ! ´´ grito Issei mientras las lagrimas caian .

Dayla y Seyla se encontraban confundidas por las acciones de Issei .

Mientras que Roxanne y Rana estaban a punto de tronando sus puños ... Parecia que Issei estaba a punto de llevarse unos golpes .

 **( Más tarde en Sangon )**

El grupo miraron por diferentes partes de la ciudad , el principal motivo era para que Issei , Roxanne y Rana supuieran un poco de las zonas de el mundo Abalon ya que nunca habian salido de su tierra natal .

Estaba comenzado a anochecer , habian llegado hace poco a la ciudad pero debido a que ninguno de los tres conocia como era la ciudad por la noche , priorizaron localizar un lugar donde poder descansar .

Por suerte encontraron un hostal donde podian dormir y de paso abonando un poco más podrian guardar el carruajr de Dayla y Seyla .

`` Esperad , ¿ cómo vamos a pagar el hostal ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

Issei , Roxanne y Rana no tenian dinero alguno con ellos tras el ataque a su ciudad natal habian perdido todos sus ahorros o cualquier dinero que tuvieran para sus bienes .

`` No os preocupeis , venimos preparadas ´´ dijo Dayla metiendo la mano en sus prendas .

`` Tenemos lo necesario aqui ´´ dijo Seyla metiendo también la mano .

```` Nuestras tarjetas de credito ´´´´ exclamo las dos sacando una tarjeta de credito de color rojo .

*** BLAM ***

Issei , Roxanne y Rana cayeron al puro estilo anime .

`` Que dependamos del dinero del padre de unas mimadas´´ dijo Issei hablando con el orgullo dañado .

`` ¡ Qué grosero ! ´´ exclamo Dayla `` ¡ Esa tarjeta es nuestras junto con el dinero que nosotras hemos ganado !´´ .

`` ¿ Vosotras ganais dinero ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntando .

`` ¿ Comó ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando .

`` Nuestro padre también nos enseño saber cuando un negocio es factible o no , todo el dinero que hay en estas tarjetas rojas son los fructos de nuestros esfuerzos el dinero que hay en nuestras tarjetas no tiene fin ´´ dijo Seyla hablando con un poco de orgullo .

`` No se porque pero de repente me siento muy deprimido´´ dijo Issei con el orgullo más dañado .

En esta ocasion Dayla fue la que pago por tres habitaciones dejando a Issei una habitación solo .

Issei ahora cargaba las maletas , las únicas que le ayudo con las maletas fueron Roxanne y Rana dejando las maletas en las habitaciones .

Cuando Issei entro en su habitación dejo la maleta encima de una silla que había en la habitación .

Una vez dentro Issei se fijo en que su habitación no era lujosa en comparación al castilo de Leohart , pero para Issei la habitación era ideal y suficiente .

Issei se dirigío a la ventana de su habitación para abrirla y poder ver atraves de ella el cielo nocturno y también observo la ciudad iluminada por las luces con un incalculable de semi humanos por las calles .

Minotauros , Arpias , Aracnidos , entre muchos otros , pero Issei se fijo en una gran diferencia que se le escapo .

` Hay una gran diferencia entre los machos y las hembras de los semi humanos y entre ellos muchas especies que no habian en Arlum ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

Ese pensamiento le vino a la mente mientras que miraba a una pareja de minotauros pasando por el frente del hostal .

Para aclarar , el Minotauro macho era como se les habia descrito de pequeños , cabeza de toro , cuerpo humano muy formido y piernas de toro .

En cuanto a la mujer y era lo raro , tenia la cara de una mujer y poseia una hermosa apariencia , sus orejas eran como los de una vaca y tenian cuernos , su abdomen era más marcado y sus piernas de la rodilla para abajo eran como el de los machos , pero el resto de su figura era muy parecida al de una mujer humana ... Aunque los pechos eran tamaño titan .

`` Definitivamente me alegro de estar haciendo este viaje´´ dijo Issei sonriendo de forma pervertida .

Issei no sabia porque pero le estaba apeteciendo un poco de leche .

`` Hola Issei ´´ dijo Roxanna entrando .

En la habitación entraron Roxanne junto con Rana , Dayla y Seyla .

`` Parece que tiene cara de tonto ´´ dijo Dayla .

`` Yo te llamo Dayla , al menos podrias llamarme por mi nombre y por si lo olvidastes es Issei , puedes llamarme Isei si lo prefieres ´´ dijo Issei mirando a la bella vampira .

`` Esta bien , pienso llamarte Ise , ¿ te parece bien ? ´´ dijo Dayla preguntandole .

`` Gracias , tu también puedes llamarme asi Seyla ´´ dijo Issei mirando a la demonio .

`` S-Sí , gracias ´´ dijo Seyla asintiendo .

Rana y Roxanne estaban mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a las dos .

`` Bueno ahora que estamos todos reunidos aqui , necesitamos que nos expliqueis más respecto a los continentes de Abalon ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ No lo disteis cuando estuvisteis en clase ? ´´ dijo Seyla preguntandoles .

`` Me temo que no ´´ dijo Rana rascandose la parte posterior de la cabeza .

`` Sabemos que en Abalon hay 7 continentes que existen un gran número de seres en Abalon y que el actual Maou se encuentra en los rincones más apartados de Abalon , en el continente de la oscuridad el septimo continente , nada más ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Ya veo , primero comenzaremos a explicaros sobre los continentes ´´ dijo Dayla convocando un circulo mágico metiendo la mano y sacando un mapa del mundo .

Cuando los chicos vieron eso no pudieron evitar sorprenderse cuando vieron la accion de Dayla con el circulo mágico .

Dayla saco ya el mapa y lo abrio en una mesa revelando el mundo de Abalon sus continentes .

`` Nuestro mundo es conocido por todos como **Abalon** , este continente en donde nos encontramos es llamado **Tirrus** ´´ dijo Dayla a los tres `` Luego están , **Alfis** el continente donde se dice que esta toda clase de magia , **Magnus** el continente de fuego y desiertos en donde la raza de los dragones reinan , **Kou** el continente de las razas orientales y tierra de ninjas , **Gelius** el continente donde reina el hielo y el último continente **End** ´´ dijo Dayla a los tres .

`` Aclarado no me gusta en absoluto el nombre del último continente ´´ dijo Issei teniendo malas vibraciones respecto al continente que era controlado por el Maou `` Pero de seguro todo sera entretenido de ver ´´ dijo Issei dispuesto a viajar .

`` No sabia que habria tanto que ver en todo Abalon ´´ dijo Rana sorprendida .

`` De seguro vamos a ver mucho por todos los continentes ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Sois un poco extraños , habeis visto como vuestra ciudad era aniquilada por las fuerzas del Maou y aun asi seguis estando dispuestos a seguir ´´ dijo Seyla hablando a los tres .

`` Eso es algo digno de admiración ´´ dijo Dayla .

Los tres se miraron los unos a los otros algo sorprendidos por sus palabras .

`` ... Nosotros nos despedimos de nuestros seres queridos en Arlum cuando los enterramos ... Pero eso es posible a que se deba de que no estabamos solos , nos teniamos el uno al otro ... Es probable de que si uno de nosotros estuviera solo de seguro la desesperación nos hubiera llevado ... Pero nos tenemos los unos a los otros y también a vosotras ... Es por eso que os lo agradacemos Dayla , Seyla ´´ dijo Issei a las dos dandoles una sonrisa a las dos .

Roxanne y Rana sonrieron por las palabras de Issei , se esperaban esas palabras de alguién como Issei .

El rostro de las dos princesas estallaron en rojo intenso , cualquiera diria que se podía ver vapor saliendo de sus cabezas .

`` B-B-B-B-Bueno salvaisteis nuestras vidas ... Es por devolveros el favor ´´ dijo Seyla con la cara roja y una sonrisa bastante forzada .

`` N-N-No tiene que agradecernolos ... ´´ dijo Dayla mirando a otro lado ocultando su rostro enrojecido `` D-Después de todo soy tu ... ´´ dijo Dayla murmurando la ultima parte para que nadie la escuchase .

Luego de eso el grupo se retiro a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder descansar dejando a Issei solo en su habitación , pero nuestro heroe se quedo mirando el cielo nocturno y mirando a muchas chicas semi humanos paseando por las calles .

 **( Por las calles de Sangon - Por la mañana )**

A la mañana siguiente el grupo comenzo a recorrer la ciudad de Sangon .

La ciudad no podia compararse en absoluto con Arlum se veian grandes diferencias en los edificios y en las tiendas de los alrededores .

Ahora el grupo se habia detenido delante de un enorme edificio colocado en medio de la ciudad .

`` ¿ P-Puede ser ... ? ´´ dijo Rana hablando sorprendida .

`` ¿ Esto es lo que creo qué es ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando a el grupo en general .

`` Este es el edificio principal en esta ciudad de la sede de los Aventureros ´´ dijo Seyla respondiendole .

`` Vaya es increible grande ´´ dijo Roxanne sorprendida .

`` De seguro que es enorme , bueno los aventuros son famosos por realizar misiones increibles , los aventureros del nivel más alto se dice que son los que acaban llegando a ser generales de la Alianza o incluso los igualan en poder magico y experiencia . La gente los llama monstruos ´´ dijo Issei acercandose al edificio de los aventureros .

Issei estaba cada vez más cerca de poder entrar en el edificio de los aventureros hasta que Dayla se coloco en medio impidiendo su paso y mostrando un rostro de enojo .

`` Ahora me toca preguntar , ¿ eres tonto ? ´´ dijo Dayla preguntando enojada .

`` ¡ Oye ! ¡ Por que me dices tonto ! ´´ exclamo Issei enojado por su pregunta `` Además , ¿ qué es lo que te pasa ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Eso tendria que preguntartelo yo acaso no recuerdas lo que te dijo nuestro padre `` No debeis llamar la atención ´´ si descubren que sois humanos sería un problema ´´ dijo Dayla explicandole indignada .

El grupo se alejo del edificio de los aventureros , para dirigirse aun parque la única que lo alejo Issei del edificio había sido Dayla .

`` No es por nada , ¿ pero no crees que nadie sospecha de nosotros ya que mucha gente nos han visto ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Es cierto Dayla , no seria raro que supieran que fuesemos ya humanos ´´ dijo Rana .

`` He estado empleado una magia de ilusiones donde la gente que os mira cree que sois vampiros la unica en la que no hago nada es con Seyla ´´ dijo Dayla explicando a todos .

`` Vaya eres genial Dayla ´´ dijo Roxanne sorprendida .

`` Ahora me entero yo ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido `` No se si estar sorpredido de que me vean como un vampiro o el que Dayla sepa algo más de magia ´´ dijo Issei .

Entonces Issei noto una sed de sangre que lo asustó hasta la medula .

`` Hay que tener valo para insultar a quien te está ayudando ´´ dijo Aria bastante enojada emitiendo una aura amarilla y sus ojos turquesa brillando .

`` ¡ Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento , por favor no me hagas daño ! ´´ grito Issei arrodillandose como disculpa .

Dayla suspiro cansada , mientras que Roxanne , Rana y Seyla daban una sonrisa nosotras .

`` Vamos hacer esto , nosotras nos iremos a comprar todo lo necesario para poder continuar nuestro viaje y tu Ise te quedas aqui , ¿ entendido ? ´´ dijo Dayla .

`` Voto a favor ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Y yo ´´ dijo Rana .

Seyla también levanto la mano pero con una sonrisa forzada .

`` ¡ E-Esperad un momento ! ¿¡ Qué esperais que haga mientras tanto !? ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Conociendote de seguro sabrás como no aburrirte ´´ dijo Roxanne dandole un adios vago con la mano .

`` ¡ Y no hagas nada estupido ! ´´ exclamo Dayla .

Issei simplemente solto un suspiro de cansancío , parecia que el grupo era mandado por las chicas .

`` Que hay de malo en que explore un poco , no es como si se enterasen de que soy un humano , de seguro hay especies que se asemejan a nosotros , los vampiros son un buen ejemplo ´´ dijo Issei mientras que comenzaba aburrirse mirando por todas las direcciones .

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que las chicas se habían retirado e Issei ya se encontraba muerto de aburrimiento .

Fue entonces que un par de chicas minotauros pasaron por delante de él , una de ellas le había guiñado el ojo a Issei .

`` ¡ No ahora no es el momento ! ´´ dijo Issei asi mismo tratando de aguantarse , pero la tentación era demasiado `` ¡ No lo soporto más ! ´´ exclamo Issei levantandose y yendo hacía las chicas minotauros .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Cuando las chicas regresaron , Roxanne , Rana y Seyla tenian una sonrisa forzada en su rostro mientras que la única que esta reteniendo su ira era Dayla .

`` Sabia que esto iba a pasar ´´ dijo Rana .

`` ¡ Ese tonto ! ´´ grito Aria con ganas y un torrente dorado saliendo de su cuerpo .

 **( Por las calles de Sangon )**

`` Si , es un hecho ... Me he perdido ´´ dijo Issei mirando por los alrededores de la calle en donde se encontraba .

En su intento de poder ligar siguío a las chicas minotauro , pero no las alcanzo y termino en cualquier parte de la ciudad .

Ahora no solo no sabía como regresar a donde se encontraba antes ... Sino que de seguro le esperaria una reprimenda por parte de las chicas por no haberlas hecho caso .

`` Haaah , esto es molesto , no solo no me he perdido en la ciudad si no que las chicas me echaran la culpa de ello ... Aunque en parte seria cierto ya que me he movido cuando ellas mismas me dijeron que me estuviese en el parque quieto esperandolas ´´ dijo Issei hablando consigo mismo .

...

Cuando Issei pensó en eso su cara se estaba volviendo azul además de unos temblores que le estaban recorriendo la columna .

`` No se porque pero de repente siento que debo esconderme ´´ dijo Issei hablando con una sonrisa forzada .

Para la gente que pasaba delante de Issei lo miraban como un loco y lo evitaban .

Tras eso Issei comenzo a caminar por la ciudad algunas personas lo veian y no decian nada , quizas por el hecho de que a él lo veian como un vampiro .

`` Supongo que el que no venan como un humano es lo mejor ... Pero no me gusta que me vean con desprecio , ¿ es posible que se deba al gran orgullo que tienen los vampiros ? ´´ dijo Issei desanimado por las miradas de la gente .

Por como iban las miradas que le daban lo más seguro es que volviera a ser repudiado .

Divagando con sus pensamientos , Issei no había notado que entró en un callejón oscuro y siniestro , ahora estaba siendo rodeado por un grupo de seis personas , las cuales sacaron cuchilos de entre sus ropas .

`` ¿ Quereis algo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando calmado cuando vio que sus atacantes eran de baja estatura , orejas puntiguadas y piel verde clara .

Issei supo de inmediato que eran Goblins y esta raza no poseia buena fama por algunas de sus acciones .

`` Callate , has cometido un grave error , sabemos que cuando es de dia ustedes los vampiros se vuelven sumamente debiles ´´ dijo los Goblins empezando a reirse `` Obtendremos un buena cantidad de dinero si vendemos a un vampiro a los traficantes de esclavos , eso les enseñara - ´´ dijo el Goblin .

* BLAAM *

Pero el Goblin no pudo finalizar su frase porque Issei de un buen golpe ya lo habían dejado enterrado en el suelo del callejón .

El resto de los Goblins estaban completamentes asustados cuando vieron que su Lider había sido derrotado .

`` Ya veo , asi que pesanron que seria un objetivo facil , ¿ no es asi ? ´´ dijo Issei tronandose los nudillos asustando aún más a los Goblins .

Para Issei esto sería una batalla sencilla , practico artes marciales desde que era pequeño gracias a su maestro , no le haría falta emplear los poderes de su anillo o su **Dragon Tear**.

`` Bueno , eso fue sumamente fácil , ¿ quizas debí haberme contenido un poco ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo al ver a todos los Goblins incrustados en la pared cada uno realizando una pose distinta .

Cuando Issei había escuchado las palabras del lider Goblin respecto esclavos ya se había enojado lo suficiente como para querer golpear a el Goblin .

`` Este es vuestro castigo por pensar que la vida se pueda vender o regalar a cualquier idiota ´´ dijo Issei con un tono de asqueamiento .

Estaba tan distraido en sus pensamientos que Issei no se percató que el primer Goblin que había golpeado ya se había recuperado y que había saltadao contra él para apuñalarlo por la espalda .

Cuando Issei se percato ya sería tan tarde como para poder evadirlo .

` Maldita sea , eso me pasa por bajar mi guardia y darle la espalda al enemigo ´ pensó Issei alarmado remarcando sus errores , estaba a punto de emplear su anillo .

Solo faltaba unos centimetro para que fuera perforado por el cuchillo , hasta que ...

* BLAAAM *

Alguién aparecío detrás del Goblin y con un pesado martillo la cabeza de este impactandolo contra el suelo haciendolo adentrarse dentro de la tierra dejando unicamente su silueta .

Issei parpadeo confundido , entre sorprendido por la fuerza con la que fue golpeado el Goblin y por el hecho de que ha sido ayudado .

`` Oye vampiro , ¿ te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo una voz que era femenina .

Cuando Issei miro con detenimiento no pudo evitar levantar la vista , después de todo quien lo salvo media al menos dos metros , tenia un cuerpo robusto pero femenino , dos grandes oppais que apenas entraban en la ropa , las cuales consistian en un mono de trabajo de color verde con dos cintas colgandoles en los hombros y en la cintura dos bolsas juntas de color marrón , su piel era morena , cabello rubio con dos coletas atadas con una cinta verde y el hecho más resaltante .

` ¡ Tiene un único ojo ! ´ pensó Issei sorprendido .

Asi es un un único ojo de color verde , Issei se había topado con una chica ciclope .

`` ¿ Por qué te has quedado callado ? ¡ Reacciona hombre ! ´´ exclamo la chica mirando a Issei .

`` ¡ Ah disculpa ha sido el shock ! ´´ exclamo Issei saliendo ya del shock `` Me encuentro bien , muchas gracias por la ayuda ´´

`` ¿ ... ? ´´ La ciclope se le quedo mirando con un rostro de confusión .

`` ... Ano ... ¿ Ocurre algo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Un vampiro agradeciendo a alguién , es muy inusual ´´ dijo la ciclope colocando su gran martillo sobre su hombro derecho `` Bueno , ten mucho más cuidado para la proxima vez ´´ dijo la ciclope dandose la vuelta para marcharse .

Por como lo había dicho era bastante claro de que los vampiros eran sumamente orgullosos , eso también le hizo acordar a Issei que Dayla era la única en el grupo que habla con un tono de orgullo .

` Creo que si nos encontramos con otro vampiro de seguro tendre que aguantar ese tono de arrogancia ´ pensó Issei .

Entonces Issei se acordo de algo y se acerco hacía la chica ciclope y colocandose delante de ella .

`` Disculpa , antes de que te marches podrias decirme como puedo llegar hasta el edificío de los aventureros por favor ´´ dijo Issei , dentro de si sentia algo hormiga por el tamaño de la chica .

`` Es muy sencillo , solamente debes seguir derecho , doblas por la izquierda en el mercado central , giras en la derecha en un bar y caminas todo recto , de esa forma llegaras al Gremio de los aventureros ´´ dijo la ciclope indicandole a Issei .

Issei memorizo todo el camino .

`` Muchas gracias ... eto ... ´´ dijo Issei no sabiendo el nombre de la chica .

`` Laila , me llamo Laila ´´ dijo la ciclope de nombre Laila .

`` Entendido , te doy las gracias por las indicaciones del camino ´´ dijo Issei comenzando a correr en dirección que Laila le indico , parandose un momento y girando `` Yo soy Issei , gracias por todo Laila-san ´´ dijo Issei sonriendole a la chica y despidiendose con la mano .

Issei ya no estaba .

`` Era un vampiro extraño , no muchos de ellos son amables con las demás especies ... ¿ Puede que no sea un vampiro ? . Bueno debo regresar para abrir la tienda ´´ dijo Laila marchandose en dirección contraria .

 **( En una ubicación - Una nave )**

Algo con lo que ninguno de los habitantes de la ciudad contaban , es que una nave del tamaño de un barco crucero se estaba dirigiendo justamente a la ciudad de Sangon .

Y en su interior se apreciaban un gran número de Hunters preparados para comenzar un ataque en masa para borrar del mapa la ciudad .

Y para localizar a cierto objetivo que hace poco había aparecido .

En el puesto de mando de la nave siete personas discutian , aunque para ser más precisos se trataban de uno y de seis hologramas .

`` ¿ Por qué motivo me enviaron a atacar esta ciudad ? ¿ No hubiera sido más sencillo dirigirse hacía Dark City con todo nuestro poder ? ´´ dijo el ser que parecía un oso vistiendo una armadura de aspecto y en su espalda portaba una gran espada de doble filo .

`` La información que hemos recibido nos indica que los humanos ya no se encuentran en Dark City , además de que atacar esa ciudad no sería una misión sencilla ´´ dijo un holograma pero su figura no era clara .

`` El rey Leohart no es un oponente sencillo de derrotar , perderiamos a bastantes Hunters por esa batalla ´´ dijo otro holograma cuya figura no era clara .

`` La ciudad de Sangon es la única ciudad cercana que se encuentra cerca de los dominios de Dark City , las probabilidades de que los humanos se hayan dirigido hacía alli son altas ´´ dijo otro holograma cuya figura tampoco se podía apreciar .

`` Es posible que se haya dirigido hacía Sangon para poder reunir cualquier tipo de información ´´ dijo otro holograma .

`` ¿ Por que el Maou-sama esta tan interesado en esos humanos ? Facilmente podría eliminarlos del mundo sin ni siquiera esforzarse ´´ dijo el oso enojado .

`` Porque hasta ahora ellos son los unicos anillos que han sido vistos ´´ dijo otro holograma cuya figura no se distinguia .

`` En cualquier caso , ya tienes tus ordenes , llega a la ciudad , encuentra a los humanos y eliminalos , a ellos y quienes se interpongan en tu camino ´´ dijo otro holograma cuya figura no se distinguía .

`` Je , no tienen porque decirlo , ya tenía planeado hacer todo eso desde el principio ´´ dijo el oso con una mirada maliciosa .

Los hologramas se desvanecieron al haber terminado la discusión .

Un gran peligro se avecinan hacía Issei .

 **( En Sangon - En el edificío de los Aventureros )**

Issei había logrado llegar al edificío del gremio de los aventureros , si es que volvia a toparse con la chica ciclope le daria las gracias de nuevo .

Al llegar noto que la única del grupo que estaba ahora mismo era Dayla que se encontraba claramente enojada , pero eso quedo opacado cuando vio que Dayla se encontraba rodeada de al menos tres personas las cuales Issei supo decir con facilidad que se trataban de ogros .

Eran altos de piel marrón y con cuernos en sus cabezas , parecia que estaban molestando a Dayla .

` Aún es de día , por lo cual las capacidades de Dayla no pueden emplear sus capacidades ... Supongo que es mi deber ir y ayudarla , no creo que Leohart le alegrase saber que le ha pasado algo a una de sus hijas ´ pensó Issei poniendose azul .

Él se dirigio hacía donde se encontraba Dayla preparado para sacarla de ahí sin armar un problema , pero preparándose por si acaso algo sucediese .

En cuanto donde Dayla , está ya estaba hasta los nervios de este grupo de bestias que habían aparecido a molestarla .

`` Vamos guapa , porque no nos acompañas , somo un grupo de aventureros de rango plata , tener una senñorita vampiro aqui no es algo que se mire muy a menudo ´´ dijo uno de los ogros intentando ligar con Dayla .

`` ... ´´ Dayla no dijo ni una sola palabra y tampoco les prestaba atención a ellos tan solo en su mente que tipo de castigo podia imponerle a Issei .

`` Vamos preciosa , que tal si nos damos una vuelta un rato ´´ dijo uno de los ogros a punto de tocar el hombro izquierdo de Dayla .

* SLAP *

Pero de Dayla solo salio un golpe apartando la mano de los ogros mirandolos con mala cara .

`` No me toqueis , ni se atrevan a tocarme con sus sucias manos , no me agradan la gente como ustedes ´´ exclamo Dayla con un tono de soberbia y mirando por encima a los ogros , pero ...

` ¡ Qué hago ! Estoy en problemas , tengo miedo ! ¡ Qué alguién me ayude ! ¡ Issei por favor ayudame ! ´ pensó Dayla asustada en su mente .

Estaba haciendose la dura cuando en realidad estaba completamente aterrada .

Los ogros por supuesto no se tomaron muy bien las palabras de Dayla monstrado una expresiones de enojo .

`` ¡ Tú ! ¡ Los vampiros siempre se creen muy importantes ! Pero quien te ayudara ahora que es de día , todos saben que las capacidades de los vampiros son reducidas por la luz del sol ´´ dijo el orco que había recibido el golpe de Dayla listo para devolverle el golpe .

Dayla cerró los ojos asustada , cuando el ogro iba a golpearla algo se interpuso por en medio .

* CLICK *

Cuando Dayla abrio los ojos vio un circulo mágico apareciendo entre ella y el ogro , dejando a Dayla sorprendida como al ogro .

`` ¿ Qué creen que estan haciendo con nuestra amiga ? ´´ dijo una voz desconocida .

Cuando los ogros se asomaron vieron de quienes se trataban .

Eran Roxanne , Rana y Seyla ambas estaban mirando a los ogros con expresiones enojadas hacía ellos había sido Seyla quien había convocado el circulo mágico con la ayuda de su bastón para defender a su amiga .

`` Chicas ´´ dijo Dayla sorprendida .

`` ¿ Quienes sois vosotras malditas ? ´´ dijo uno de los ogros preguntando .

`` Somos amigas de ella ´´ dijo Roxanne respondiendole .

`` Asi que será mejor que la dejeis en paz ´´ dijo Rana mostrando se enojo .

`` ¿ Y si nos negamos ? ´´ dijo uno de los ogros mientras que los otros dos daban un paso hacía adelante .

`` Entonces tendreis problemas ´´ dijo otra voz nueva con un tono rudo .

Los tres ogros se giraron para ver a quien pertenecia le voz , cuando se giraron vieron que se trataba de Issei mirandolos con un tono serio , cuando las chicas lo vieron se sorprendieron .

`` Esa chica que estais molestando es una persona importante para mi , asi que dejarla en paz ´´ dijo Issei hablando con un tono rudo .

Los ogros se sintieron algo intimidados y Dayla ... pues ella se perdío en su mundo cuando escuchó a Issei decir las palabras `` Una persona importante ´´ .

Todo indicaba que una pelea estaba a punto de comenzar , Issei estaba enfadado con los ogros por la forma en que ellos habían tratado a Dayla , aún cuando el no había escuchado lo que Dayla les había dicho a ellos .

`` ¡ No nos menosprecies con la mirada , maldito vampiro ! ´´ exclamo el ogro que parecia ser el lider estallando de furia .

Los ogros empezaron a sacar sus armas , el ogro que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo saco un hacha enorme con una hoja negra .

El ogro de en medio quien parecía ser el lider del grupo saco una cimitarra enorme sujetando el mango de dicha arma con las dos manos .

Y el último ogro que se encontraba en lado derecho saco una maza enorme redonda con cuchillas por los alrededores de ella .

El ogro de la derecha fue el primero del grupo en realizar el ataque , pero lo que no sabía es que Issei tenia en su mano su **Dragon Tears**.

`` Activación ´´ dijo Issei .

Su cuerpo se ilumino y aparecieron las plataformas e Issei recordo la habilidad de su **Dragon Tears** , las plataformas de su lado derecho se convirtio en una katana de aspecto futuristico .

En un solo momento las armas estuvieron a punto de colisionar ...

* BLAAAM *

La maza había golpeado el suelo generando un pequeño crater , pero su objetivo no estaba .

Issei actuo más rapido , saco a Dayla de entre los ogros y colocandola junto con el resto del grupo y la katana que se transformo regreso a su forma original de plataformas y ahora en ambos lados las plataformas se volvieron guantes guantes metalicos y decidío activar las llamas de su anillo apareciendo en su guante y en sus pies .

Cuando el ogro observo que había fallado trato de buscar a Issei , girandose y viendo que Issei estaba encima de él .

Justo antes de que el arma golpease a Issei , él había saltado bien alto gracias a las llamas que había convocado .

Luego se impulso de nuevo haciendo llamas detrás de su cuerpo .

* FLUSH *

En un estallido de velocidad Issei descendió rapidamente , golpeando la maza del ogro con su puño derecho , rompiendola en pedazos pero se noto que fue dificil el romperla .

El ogro había entrado en confusión cuando su arma se destrozo , dandole tiempo a Issei para una combinación de golpes de sus entrenamientos con su maestro .

Rapidamente Issei se coloco debajo del ogro , proporcionandole un buen gancho ascendente que impacto en el mentón del ogro .

Parecia que en el momento en que el puño de Issei impacto , se generó una pequeña explosión .

Rapidamente Issei golpeo cuatro veces al ogro en el pecho , cada golpe produjo una explosión , empleando la rodilla del ogro como soporte para ponerse encima del ogro y golpearlo con su talon justo en la cabeza .

* BLAAAAM *

El ogro callo contra el suelo , sus ojos estaban en blanco y su cuerpo mostraba heridas de quemaduras y hematomas , pero seguía vivo .

Issei se coloco en posición de combate , sabía que aún cuando había derrotado a uno aún quedaban otros dos , los cuales al ver a su camarada caer se lanzaron contra Issei .

De inmediato Issei supó que debería emplear bastante más su **Dragon Tears** y los poderes de su anillo , las llamas que habían en sus guantes se intensificarón dando una señal de que estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando contra ellos .

` Debo ver atentamente sus movimientos si recibó un golpe de esas armas pesadas estaré acabado ´ pensó Issei sabiendo las consecuencias de si recibía un impacto de esas armas .

Roxanne y Rana también pensarón que Issei se encontraba en una situación dificil sacaron las gemas preparadas para activar sus **Dragon Tears** y sacar a Issei de esa situación , Seyla también preparo su bastón para lanzar un hechizo contra los ogros .

`` ¡ Detened esta pelea de una vez ! ´´ rugio una voz para todos .

De entre la multitud de espectadores que se habían formado emergío una persona .

* GLUP *

Issei , Roxanne , Rana , Seyla y Dayla tragaron duro ante la persona frente a ellos emanaba un aura densa , sin duda alguna era una persona de temer , Issei retiro su **Dragon Tears** guardandose la gema de nuevo en el bolsillo .

La persona en si parecía un tigre blanco humanoide , llevaba pantalones de color marrón por la zona exterior mientras que la interior eran de color marrón crema suave y un cinturon verde con una bolsa cuadrada incorporada en el lado derecho , un chaleco de color marrón crema con un detalle de armadura en el lado izquierdo , atado en su cuerpo tenia un complemento que que tenia tres bolsas con forma de cuchillos lanzadores , debajo del chaleco tenia una camisa corta de color roja que dejaba al descubierto sus abdominales , llevaba en sus muñecas dos muñeceras con cuatro pinchos y en por la cadera enfudada una gan espada . ( N/A : Para ayudar he cogido al tigre humanoide del anime Zero ) .

Los ogros entraron en pánico al ver de quien se trataba , tomando a su compañero caido y huyendo velozmente de la situación .

El tigre blanco se quedo detenido en frente de Issei y se acercaron a su lado Roxanne , Rana , Dayla y Seyla . En donde Issei , Roxanne y Rana tuvieron un pensamiento compartido .

``` ¡ Es gigante ! ´´´ pensaron los tres lo mismo .

El tigre coloco su mirada fija en el grupo especialmente tenia su mirada en Issei , Roxanne y Rana , analizandolos y debido a sus agudos sentidos viendo la verdad .

`` Vosotros tres , no sois vampiros , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo el tigre a los tres humanos .

`````` ... ´´´´´´ ninguno de los tres dijo ni una sola palabra solo estaban sorprendidos , este sujeto había visto atraves del hechizo de Dayla con facilidad .

Los tres intuyeron que las cosas se iban a poner complicadas , aunque aún tenian en sus cabezas de que tan malo sería si se corriese la voz de que eran humanos .

El aire en el grupo y con el tigre blanco era bastante tensa , parecía que ambos estaban teniendo una pelea únicamente con sus miradas , Dayla , Seyla y los demás transeúntes parecían estar en silencio expectantes a que alguién realizara el primer movimiento .

Y para la suerte y a la vez mala suerte del grupo , alguién ajeno a todo esto interrumpieron en el encuentro de miradas .

* BLAAAAM *

* CRACK *

Un robt de un tamaño considerable había caido en medio de la plaza destruyendo la fuente , al ver al robot todos los habitantes y el daño causado gritaron .

`` ¡ Los Hunters están aqui ! ´´ los gritos llenaron el lugar provocando caos .

Asustados los ciudadanos no combatientes empezaron a correr por el miedo del Hunter .

Mientras que Issei , Roxanne , Rana y el tigre blanco humanoide tomaron distancia el uno del otro , centraron sus miradas en el Hunter .

Había una diferencia entre este Hunter y los que atacaron Dark City , este Hunter es más grande y con más armadura que los otros Hunter y en vez de portar una espada gigante llevaba consigo un hacha inmensa y un cañon en su hombro izquierdo .

`` ¡ Vosotros , los `` vampiros ´´ hay que evitar a toda costa que ese Hunter dispare los misiles , muchos inocentes resultaran heridos ! ´´ exclamo el tigre blanco humanoide dando a entender a Issei , Roxanne y Rana su plan .

`` ¡ Entiendo , Rana y yo nos encargaremos del cañon , Roxanne tu cubrenos y luego entre los cuatro podemos encarganos de él ! ´´ exclamo Issei sacando su gema del bolsillo .

`` ¡ Vale ! ´´ exclamo Rana con su gema .

`` ¡ Dejadmelo a mi ! ´´ exclamo Roxanne portando ya su gema .

`` ¡ Dayla , Seyla ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

```` ¡ Sí ! ´´´´ exclamaron las dos .

`` ¡ Sacad a todos de aqui , os lo encargo ! ´´ exclamo Issei a las dos `` ¡ Yo ire de frente , Rana tuve por su lado para destrozar al caño ! ´´ exclamo Issei indicandole .

`` ¡ Vale ! ´´ exclamo Rana .

`````` ¡ Activación ! ´´´´´´ exclamaron los tres manifestando sus **Dragon Tears**.

Rana fue la primera en moverse , mientras que Issei empleo sus llamas de los pies lanzandose a toda velocidad contra el Hunter , empleando las llamas de sus pies como propulsores para acortar la distancia .

* FLUSH *

Apareciendo por delante del Hunter , el cual rapidamente blandío su hacha para cortar a Issei por la mitad a Issei .

* FLUSH *

Issei esquivo el ataque , propulsandose con sus llamas a una velocidad endemoniada , colocandose detrás del Hunter junto Rana a la altura del cañon .

`` ¡ Nos quedaremos con este cañon ! ´´ exclamo Issei apareciendo una espada de doble filo de su **Dragon Tears** envuelta en llamas mientras que Rana crecio sus puños a un tamaño grande .

* CLUK *

Pero con lo que no contaba este duo es que el Hunter pudiera rotar el cañon 180 grados quedandose los dos en una posición desventajosa .

`` ¡ Oh no ! ´´ exclamo Issei reaccionando a tiempo tomando a Rana por la cintura .

* FLUSH *

Un torrente de energia salió disparado del cañon , desintegrando árboles , casas y todo lo que se encontrase por en medio .

Issei y Rana se habían salvado por los pelos ya que usando las llamas de Issei para propulsarse hacía abajo ambos evitaron recibir de lleno el disparo , pero en consecuencia ambos se encontraban en el suelo .

Y las cosas no pintaban bien para ellos , ya que el Hunter se paró encima de ellos alzando el hacha preparado acabar con los dos .

`` Lo dentendre ´´ dijo Rana .

Rana golpeo el suelo con sus puños con fuerza tal fue que hizo que apareciese una gran grieta en el centro de su golpe .

* CLANK * * CLANK * * CLANK *

De donde se encontraba el Hunter se alzaron tres picos de tierra que hicieron que el Hunter se viese obligado a retroceder de su posición .

`` Y ahora me toca a mi ´´ dijo Roxanne lista .

Las garras de su **Dragon Tears** empezaron a girar produciendo rayos doradas que fueron lanzados contra el Hunter haciendo que el Hunter tuviese chispas electricas por todo su cuerpo .

`` ¿ Qué te ha parecido ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

Pero ese ataque no fue suficiente para que el Hunter fuese vencido y ahora tenia su mirada fija en Roxanne .

`` ¿ Entonces qué tal esto ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

Las plataformas que se encontraban detrás de su espada se alzaron encima de Roxanne poniendose cerca de sus hombros y empezaron a disparar contra el Hunter , pero el blindaje del Hunter no parecia ceder .

 **[ Golpe Salvaje ]**

* BLAAAM *

Una masa de energia de color roja concentrada en un puño impacto con todo en la espalda del Hunter , lanzandolo algunos metros atrás atravesando varias casas en el proceso .

Fue una suerte de que Dayla , Seyla y algunas personas más hayan evacuado a todos de esa área .

Aprovechando el momento Issei y Rana salieron del crater que habían formado , mientras que Roxanne se junto con ellos .

`` ¿ Os encontrais bien ? ´´ dijo el tigre blanco humanoide colocandose junto al grupo , sin perder la vista el lugar donde se encontraba el Hunter que había golpeado .

`` Te lo agradacemos , Rox y a ti también tigre ´´ dijo Issei limpiandose el polvo de la ropa .

`` Si nos habeis salvado a Issei y a mi ´´ dijo Rana agradecida .

`` ¿ Has acabado con él ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

`` Lo dudo , ese tipo de Hunter son más resistentes que los normales y por cierto me llamo Gazeff ´´ exclamo el tigre blando sacando su espada mostrando un gran tamaño .

`` Yo soy Rana ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Me llamo Roxanne ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` El mio es Issei y será mejor que hablemos después de haber acabado con ese hojalata ´´ dijo Issei colocandose en posición de batalla haciendo que llamas de sus brazos y pies ardiesen más .

Las chicas también se concentraron los rayos de Roxanne brillaban más y las piedras de Rana se afilasen .

* FLUSH *

El sonido de unos propulsores resonó en el lugar , en un parpadeo el Hunter había aparecido delante de Issei , Roxanne , Rana y Gazeff .

** CLANK **

* BLAAAM *

Gazeff empleo su espada sumando su gran constitución física y también gracias a la ayuda de Issei que por instinto saco su katana y ambos pudieron detener el hacha de combate , mientras que Roxanne y Rana usaron todas sus fuerzas que tenian para frenar el puño del Hunter haciendo que sus **Dragon Tears** alcazansen su maximo tamaño .

El suelo de debajo de ambos grupos comenzó a agritarse por el peso ejercido .

* BLAAAAM *

En sincronia Issei y Gazeff lanzaron una patada las cuales impactaron de lleno en el pecho del Hunter , no haciendolo mucho daño pero si lo suficiente como para que el Hunter retrocediera .

Rana y Roxanne tomaron unos pasos hacía atrás para poder respirar un poco y volver a lanzarse contra el Hunter .

Issei y Gazeff nuevamente en sincronia se lanzaron contra su enemigo , Issei empuñaba ahora dos espadas una espada creada a partir de su **Dragon Tears** y su katana ambas armas envueltas en sus llamas carmesis y con la esperanza de que la katana sorporte el combate .

Gazeff empuñaba su espada envuelta en una aura roja mientras que se lanzaba contra la rodilla izquierda .

* FLUSH *

Nuevamente el Hunter activo los propulsores de sus pies para moverse rapidamente y elevarse en el aire .

`` ¡ No ´´ dijo Issei concentrando las llamas en sus pies .

`` Escapara ´´ dijo Gazeff apareciendo un circulo mágico en sus pies .

`` De Nosotros ! ´´ dijo Rana alzando su puño contra el suelo .

Los tres se elevaron hasta quedar por encima del Hunter lanzando unos poderosos golpes que mando al Hunter estrellarse contra el suelo .

Issei y Rana estaban aterrizando al lado de Roxanne mientras que Gazeff seguia volando en el aire .

`` ¿ Cómo puedes volar si no tienes alas ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Mi item me da ciertos hechizos especiales ´´ dijo Gazeff respondiendole .

`` ¡ Qué guay ! ´´ exclamo Rana asombrada .

* CRAK *

El Hunter volvio a incorporarse , pero esta vez se le podian observar chispas que salian de sus articulaciones y su cañon parecia ya no operar .

`` Ese Hunter es duro , ¿ tienes alguna idea de como acabar de una vez con él ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole sin quitar su mirada del Hunter .

`` No dejar de levantarse una y otra vez ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Su armadura es gruesa , pero no es irrompible , si seguimos atacando tarde o temprano la armadura se quebrará , luego de eso debemos destruir el nucleo de su interior ´´ dijo Gazeff dandole una idea a Issei .

`` Tengo algo en mente , ¿ me ayudareis ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando a todos .

`` Por supuesto ´´ dijo Roxanne mientras que los rayos brillaban más .

`` Cuenta con ello ´´ dijo Rana preparada para más .

`` ... Te escucho , pero luego de que todo esto finalize quiero que me reveleis , ¿ qué sois ? ´´ dijo Gazeff serio luego de examinar los elementos de los tres .

`` Muy bien , hablaremos pero primero encargemos de ese Hunter ´´ dijo Issei acelerando contra el Hunter .

Tan pronto como se acerco al Hunter le apunto con el cañon el cual disparo nuevamente .

`` Tch , ese cañón aún funciona ´´ dijo Issei maniobrando para evadir el disparo de energia .

El Hunter comenzó a moverse siguiendo a Issei para que los disparos del cañon estuviesen centrados él .

Pero cuando el Hunter hizo dejo una abertura que el grupo aprovecho .

La primera en actuar fue Roxanne preparando para disparar más rayos dorados contra el Hunter .

* CHIRP *

Roxanne disparo contra el Hunter haciendo que el Hunter tuviese comvulsiones por la electricidad .

Rapidamente Gazeff descendío quedando detrás del Hunter , empuñando con fuerza su espada .

`` ¡ GRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR ! ´´ rugío Gazeff lazando un poderoso tajo con su gran espada cortando su armadura .

* BOOOOM *

El ataque también provoco que el cañón se destruyera .

Fue en ese momento que le toco a Rana atacar al Hunter choco su dos grandes guantes de metal y golpeo los dos en el suelo generando un crater y un ligero temblor .

* CLINK * * CLINK *

Detrás de las piernas del Hunter dos picos de tierra atravesaron las dos piernas haciendo que el Hunter se le dificultase el mantenerse de pie .

Entonces Issei giro sobre su propio eje para dirigirse hacía el Hunter que estaba teniendo sus dificultades para mantenerse de pie y al mismo tiempo recibía los rayos de Roxanne .

Cuando Issei llego al Hunter se había colocado debajo de él mirando hacía arriba hacía la cabeza del Hunter, su **Dragon Tears** se había vuelto una espada de doble filo y con su katana ambas espadas envueltas en llamas .

` ¡ Por favor no te rompas ! ¡ No te rompas ! ´ pensó Issei .

 **[ Doble Corte Cruzado Ardiente ]** dijo Issei.

Fue un movimiento veloz , cualquiera diria que Issei se había movido como un rayo .

El resultado de su corte fue que el centro del cuerpo del Hunter fue abierto en dos con forma de cruz , Issei solamente enfudo su katana y la espada de doble filo desaparecia .

Con el peso del metal y sus piernas dañadas el Hunter no pudo soportar más el peso e iba a caerse , pero antes de que eso sucediese todo el grupo le darían el golpe final .

Gazeff apreto su puño con fuerza , mientras que Issei , Roxanne y Rana se prepararon para acabar con el nucleo del Hunter .

* CRASH *

El golpe deGazeff impacto de lleno con la cabeza del Hunter desde atrás arracándosela por la masiva fuerza que este le impulso a ese golpe .

* FLUSH *

* CHIRP *

* DOOOOON *

Mientras que los puños de Issei , Roxanne y Rana rodeados sus puños se introdujeron en el pecho del Hunter atravesando los circuitos y perforando el nucleo del Hunter .

El Hunter empezó a soltar chispas antes de explotar .

* BOOOOM *

Una explosión de tamaño mediano se realizo , dejando lo que alguna vez fue la plaza que estaba junto al gremio de los aventureros como un crater humeante .

Aún asi el grupo y Gazeff se habían impuesto frente a este adversarío y aunque no se conocian ninguno de los tres con Gazeff lograron trabajar bien juntos .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Algunas horas más tarde pasaron desde el incidente .

Ya estaba empezando a anochecer luego de que el Hunter fuese derrotado por el grupo un gran numeroso grupo de Lizardman y personas con partes roboticas por zonas de sus cuerpos , Issei dedujo quienes eran esas personas eran Automaton , aparecieron en la escena , todos vestían las mismas armaduras y sus escudos portaban el emblema de la Alianza , que consistia en una especia de sol rojo con el fondo azul .

Según Gazeff el ejercito de la alianza estaba compuesto por todas las razas , pero en este continente las principales razas que componian el ejercito de la alianza eran los Lizardman y los Automaton .

En cada continente lo formaban distintas razas dispuestas todos sin excepción a luchar contra las fuerzas del Maou y liberar Abalón del miedo que infude su presencia en todo los continentes .

`` Este Hunter de seguro ha sido más duro y era completamente distinto a los Hunters que nos encontramos en Dark City ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Sí y es posible que ese modelo no sea él único que posean las fuerzas del Maou ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Si y eso nos indica que debemos de prepararnos para más como estos ´´ dijo Issei `` ¿ Supongo que ahora debemos contarte todo ? ´´´´ dijo Issei mirando a Gazeff .

Issei , Roxanne y Rana observaron como los soldados de la Alianza realizaban su trabajo y recogian las partes del Hunter destruido .

`` Asi es me habeis dado vuestra palabra y un hombre nunca falta a su palabra ´´ dijo Gazeff mirando sobre todo a Issei .

Todo indicaba que el grupo no tenia forma de escaparse de esta situación .

`` Tal parece que la información que hemos recibido era autentica ´´ dijo una voz .

`` ¡! ´´

`` ¡! ´´

`` ¡! ´´

`` ¡! ´´

Tanto como Issei , Roxanne , Rana y Gazeff se asombraron de como una proyección holográfica se transmitía de la cabeza del Hunter , la persona en el holograma era un oso portando una armadura futuristica .

Los caballeros alzaron sus espadas y lanzas pero no había nadie al que atacar .

`` ¿ Quién demonios eres oso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando mirando fijamente al holograma .

El oso miro directamente a Issei a Roxanne y a Rana , sonriendoles de manera siniestra y perturbadora .

`` Mi nombre es Zach jovenes humanos y soy uno de los siete generales del ejercito del Maou-sama ´´ dijo el oso presentandose y revelando las verdaderas identitades de los tres .

Gazeff y los soldados asombrados miraron directamente a el grupo , los cuales comenzaron a sentirse intranquilo por la cantidad de miradas puestas sobre ellos .

Gazeff quizas fue el primero en darse cuenta y creer que los tres eran humanos , después de todo había visto los elementos y sus items que portaban y no eran normales vistos en cualquier lugar .

Y también recordaba las historias que su padre le contaba de pequeño sobre los Guardianes de Abalon y como salvaron al mundo en muchas ocasiones .

`` ¿ Qué es lo que quieres ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole acercandose al holograma con Roxanne y Rana al lado .

`` Simplemente daros un aviso a los tres , lo de ahora no fue más que un adelanto , al amanecer mi nave repleta de Hunters llegara a la ciudad y todo para cazaros nuevos heroes ´´ dijo Zach señalando a los tres .

Ahora las cosas se complicaban aún más , todo señalaba que en horas un ejercito de Hunters llegaría a la ciudad a destruirlo todo .

Los tres apretaron los puños en furia , por sus culpas esta ciudad estaba en problemas y sus habitantes en peligro de muerte .

`` Y sera mejor que no penseis en escapar , ya que si lo haceis destruiremos la ciudad y acabaremos con todos los habitantes de la ciudad de Sangon , mi plan es borraros a vosotros y esa ciudad del mapa ´´dijo Zach para hacerle entender a Issei , Roxanne y Rana que era pelear o morir .

* FLUSH *

* CHIRP *

* DOOOM *

* BOOOM *

Issei , Roxanne y Rana no pudieron reprimir su furia , lanzando una llama , un rayo y una piedra contra la cabeza del Hunter destruyendo el aparato transmitor .

Apretaban sus puños de frustracción y colera por su culpa las cosas habían terminado asi , por esa razón Leohart les dijo que no dejaran a nadie enterarse de que eran humanos .

Por sus culpas .

`` Por nuestra culpa ... ´´ dijo Issei no siendo capaz de finalizar la oración por su enojo .

`` Ise ... ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` No debemos ... ´´ dijo Rana .

Ellas se sentian igual que él , pero se preocupaban por él , entonces una mano se coloco en el hombro de Issei al girar observo que era Gazeff .

`` Esto no es vuestra culpa , incluso si sois humanos nada de esto ha sido vuestra culpa , por años hemos peleado contra los Hunters he intentando derrotar al Maou que se impuso sobre los suyos y se enfrento contra la Alianza , ninguno de los Guardianes de Abalón lo consiguieron , pero vosotros ... ´´ dijo Gazeff viendo el valor de los tres , eran un rayo de esperanza que Abalon necesitaba `` Pero vosotros y posibles guardianes que ya han encontrado sus anillos sois los que salvaran Abalon , sois los heroes ´´ dijo Gazeff completamente seguro de ello .

Esas palabras tuvieron un efectos rápido en los tres , quitando las raices de esos sentimientos de culpa y haciendo salir la seguridad en ellos .

Gazeff luego coloco su mirada sobre los soldados .

`` ¡ Vosotros comiencen a evacuar a todos los que no combatientes de esta ciudad ! ´´ exclamo Gazeff imponiendo orden a los soldados .

Los soldados sin perder un solo segundo obedecieron , cosa que dejo confudidos a Issei , Roxanne y Rana de porque le obedecian .

`` Acompañadme , nos dirigiremos al gremio de los Aventureros y pediremos la ayuda de todos , este será un trabajo de la alianza ´´ exclamo Gazeff dandose la vuelta dirigiendose al edificío .

`` ¡ Espera un momento ! ¿ Por qué todos te obedecen ? ¿ Quién eres en realidad ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando confundido .

Gazeff se detuvo por un momento , girandose para ver a Issei , Roxanne y Rana y proclamar las siguientes oraciones .

`` Soy Gazeff Stronoff , Aventurero de rango adamamtium y general del ejercito de la Alianza ´´ exclamo Gazeff con fuerza y orgullo de ello .

`````` ¡ General ! ´´´´´´ exclamaron los tres completamente sorprendidos de ello .

 **( En la Plaza Central )**

La evacuación de lo ciudadanos de Sangon ya había comenzado , los ejercitos de la Alianza habían ordenado que todo aquel que no pudiera combatir abandonara la ciudad y se refugiaran en las montañas aledañas .

Informando de que mañana a primera hora una nave repleto de Hunters atacarian la ciudad de Sangon .

Los ciudadanos comenzaron a evacuar , entre los soldados y los aventurerosde apoyo se estaba llevando todo acabo .

Mientras que por ordenes de Gazeff la misión [ Proteger Sangon ] dio comienzo , los aventureros en especial aquellos que guardaban rencor contra el Maou , que son todos ellos , se unieron para defender la ciudad .

Un amplio número de personas de al menos unas 214 personas se alzaron en armas para contrarrestar el ataque , esta sería una batalla feroz , batalla comandada por Gazeff y quienes recientemente se llamarón sus segundos al mando para esta misión Issei , Roxanne y Rana .

En cuanto a Issei ... pués .

`` ¡ Mi katana se destrozoooooooooooooo ! ´´ exclamo Issei llorando a mares al notar que su espada se había destrozado en pedazos .

Y bueno era de esperarse , había cortado a un Hunter en el centro de su gruesa armadura , la katana de por si era vieja y algo oxidada .

Issei se encontraba con la moral baja por ver su arma asi .

`` La katana ya se encontraba bastante vieja , era ya increible que aguantase tanto ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` El maestro me matara ´´ dijo Issei algo asustado de ello .

`` Sí , era su katana favorita ´´ dijo Rana .

`` No debes de preocuparte por ello , creo que tu katana tiene reparación , un buen amigo mio podría repararla ´´ dijo Gazeff intentando animar a Issei , debia de hacerlo .

`` ¡ DE VERDAD PUEDE REPARLA ! ´´ exclamo Issei mirando a Gazeff a los ojos .

`` Eso es algo que ella debe decirte , debe examinarla y ver si puede refojarla , pero debo decir que esta katana es realmente preciosa puede decir que ha visto muchas batallas ´´ dijo Gazeff mirando la espada .

`` ¿ Muchas batallas ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

`` Asi es , bueno seguidme ´´ dijo Gazeff .

Sin más palabras Gazeff llevo a el grupo hasta una herrería , Issei sintío que el camino que tomaron le era algo familiar .

Ambos se detuvieron en un viejo edificío de dos pisos , con chimenea y un letrero colgante que decía Iron Eyes .

`` Es aquí , veré si ella se encuentra quizas ella ha sido evacuada con los demás ´´ dijo Gazeff entrando en el edificio .

El grupo noto que la puertade entrada del taller era grande , quizas para las especies que poseian un tamaño grande .

`` ¿ Cómo será el herrero ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando .

`` No lo se , pero dicen que casi siempre son enanos los que trabajan aquí ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Entonces de seguro tendrá una larga barba ´´ dijo Issei .

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucharon la voz de Gazeff quien le indico pasar , rapidamente los tres entraron y entonces los ojos de Issei se toparon con los de alguién conocido o mejor dicho sus dos ojos se encontraron con el ojo de ella .

No era otra sino la misma chica ciclopr Laila que ayuda a Issei por la mañana .

```` ¡ Ah ! ´´´´ ambos se señalaron reconociendose al instante .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Ise ? ´´ dijo Rana .

`` ¿ La conoces ? ´´ dio Roxanne preguntandole .

`` Eso es lo que parece , eso nos hace más facil las cosas , Issei ella es Laila la hija de un buen amigo mio , ella quizas pueda reformar tu katana ´´ dijo Gazeff haciendo las presentaciones .

`` ¿ Puedes repararla ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole entregandole su katana rota .

`` Esta katana es vieja al mismo tiempo que bonita ´´ dijo Laila reconociendo la katana `` Puede repararla pero ya sera como antes asi que debes de acostumbrarte a su nueva forma ´´ .

Issei se sintío algo decepcionado ya que esta katana no era suya sino de su mentor , y el que su aspecto cambie igual no le hacía gracia alguna , ese sentimiento también llego a Roxanne y Rana , pero no debían permitir que eso los desanimara .

`` No importa , confío en que podrás repararla , la necesito para la batalla que sucederá mañana ´´ dijo Issei con pura firmeza .

Laila observo a Issei con detenimiento , era claro que Issei rebosaba con determinación y tenía un fuerte espiritu , también miro a Roxanne y Rana y estaban igual que Issei .

`` Me agradais , los tres , teneis agallas , ¿ pero no será dificil para ti combatir de día ? ´´ dijo Laila preguntandole seguía pensando que Issei era un vampiro .

Ante esas palabras Gazeff , Issei , Roxanne y Rana se miraron entre si y decidieron explicar brevemente a Laila .

`` ¡ HUMANOS ! ´´ grito Laila fuertemente haciendo que el edificío se moviera .

Fue bueno que todos se tapasen los oidos , el grupo presintío que algo asi pasaría .

`` Luego habrá tiempo para esto , por ahora es necesarío que inicies el proceso para reformar el arma , toma estos materiales que pueden ayudarte ´´ dijo Gazeff colocando una bolsa con diferentes materiales .

Laila los tomo y los reviso , sorprendiendose ligeramente , luego se llevó la bolsa al hombro y se dispuso a entrar en el taller para iniciar el trabajo , antes de eso le pregunto a Issei .

`` Issei es tu nombre , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Laila preguntandole .

`` Sí ´´dijo Issei asintiendo .

`` ¿ Quieres que dispare ? ´´ dijo Laila preguntandole .

`` ... ´´ Issei no entendía muy bien la pregunta de Laila, al igual que Roxanne y Rana , pero aún asi respondío `` Eh ... Si ... ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo no muy seguro .

Al escuchar sus palabras Laila sonrío , adentrandose en su taller y prometiendole que el arma estaría preparada antes de la batalla .

Una feroz batalla estaba por comenzar , Issei , Roxanne y Rana junto a muchos otros librarían una guerra en pequeña escala para defender esta ciudad y a todos sus habitantes .

 **( Con Dayla y Seyla )**

En cuanto a Dayla y Seyla .

`` Espere un momento ´´ dijo Seyla .

`` ¿¡ Por qué estamos siendo evacuadas !? ´´ dijo Dayla preguntando .

Ambas se encontraban dentro de una carroza con muchos otros habitantes que iban a ser evacuados .

Todo indicaba que las dos princesas iban a dar un paseo .

 **Bueno hay esta este gran capitulo .**

 **La espada de Gazeff se llama `` Gladion ´´ una espada item que permite a su portador aumentar su fuerza fisica asi como su fuerza magica y controlar los vientos .**

 **Espero que todo el mundo disfrute y felices reyes .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfics que de seguro todos mis lectores les encanta leer .**

 **Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que subi mi capitulo de el Grimorio De Los Seis Caminos y como espere a mucha gente la agrado y se me alegra bastante ya que por este calor me retrase y en parte estaba algo vago , pero eso se me pasa con el tiempo pero bueno a todos ustedes les da lo mismo .**

 **Bueno ahora espero que todo el mundo disfrute de este capitulo de mi fanfic .**

 **Capitulo 3 : La Batalla De Sangon .**

 **( En La Plaza Central De Sangon )**

Hace mucho que el sol se había ocultado en las montañas y las dos lunas caracteristicas de Abalon aparecieron en el cielo una de color azul y otra de color rosada iluminaban el cielo , había antorchas que iluminaban la plaza de Sangon donde algunos habitantes se habían reunido , todos con un único objetivo en común .

Luchar Por Sus Vidas .

Aventureros , gente de la ciudad dispuesta a pelear por su hogar , soldados de la Alianza , todos unidos con el único objetivo de detener la invasión de los Hunters que vendrían a destruir la ciudad al amanecer .

Habían un sin fin de diferentes razas , hombres y mujeres por igual armados con espadas , lanzas , mazas , armas de aspecto futuristico , sus propias caracteristicas de razas , cuchillas y bastones mágicos .

Se había improvisado una tarima en la plaza , encima de ella estaban cuatros personas , una de esas personas era el general del ejercito de la Alianza , Gazeff Stronoff y las otras personas eran los Heroés que habían sido elegidos por los anillos , Hyoudou Issei , Roxanne Eliption y Rana Linchen .

Pero nuestros heroes tenian un pensamiento en común ahora mismo que invadia sus cuerpos ...

``` ¡ Los nervios no paran de invadirme el cuerpo ! ´´´ pensarón los tres al mismo tiempo .

Los tres se mantenieron juntos y cerca de Gazeff , Gazeff les dijo que serian los segundos al mando , pero las chicas sabian que se refieria a Issei , no les importaba , se iba a producir una batalla con diferentes razas y sabian que esta batalla iba a ser feroz , no podian evitar estar nervioso .

`` Esto es demasiado para nosotros ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Nosotros solamente viviamos con simple normalidad y tranquilidad ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Me cuesta mantener esta expresión tranquila ´´ dijo Rana con dificultad de mantener su expresión seria .

Fue entonces que Gazeff que miró a los tres jovenes delante de él .

`` Supongo que esto debe ser algo completamente nuevo para vosotros , no os culpo por estar asustados ´´ dijo Gazeff notando de lejos los nervios del trio de heroes .

`` No podemos evitarlo esta es la primera vez que estamos en una batalla tan intensa como esta , creo que estamos más asustados que cuando empezamos los entrenamientos de nuestro maestro ´´ dijo Issei poniendo una cara azul al igual que Rana y Roxanne .

`` Superando nuestros miedos es como seguimos hacia adelante ´´ dijo Gazeff a los tres .

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en las cabezas de los tres .

Gazeff avanzó hasta el centro de la tarima donde empezaron a aparecer esferas de luz sobrevolando sobre Gazeff pareciendo ser una especie de reflectores dando una potente luz .

Todos los guerreros centraron sus visiones en Gazeff .

`` Compañeros , nos enfretamos a una complicada situación pronto una flota de Hunters aparecerán por el norte para atacarnos ´´ dijo Gazeff iniciando un discurso sus voz se podia escuchar para todos los presentes reunidos en la plaza .

`` No conocemos a ciencia cierta de cuantos Hunters vienen en la flota , está claro que no superan en número , ¡ Pero aun asi no nos rendiremos ! ´´ rugio Gazeff con fuerza .

`` ¡ Hooooo ! ´´ gritaron todos .

`` Ya son más de diez años desde que empezó la guerra civil en el bando de los demonios y nuestro mundo acabo en guerra por el nuevo Maou y su armada de Hunters empezaron a atacar indiscriminadamente este mundo sumiendo a todos sus pacificos habitantes en el miedo y la desesperación en sus vidas , las vidas que muchas veces fueron salvadas por los legendarios heroes quienes valerosamente pelearon para salvar Abalon ´´ dijo Gazeff .

Issei , Rana y Roxanne se sorprendieron levemente , sospecharon de que Gazeff al sacar el asunto de los herores les tocaria hablar delante de todas estas personas .

`` ¡ Las ahora cambiarán ! ¡ Llego el momento de que nosotros hagamos frente al Maou ! ¡ Unos nuevos Heroes han aparecido elegidos por los anillos legendarios para guiarnos hacía la victoria ! ´´ exclamo Gazeff .

Sonidos de sorpresa empezaron a escucharse , los presentes estaban sorprendidos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos ante la revelación de unos nuevos heroes .

`` ¡ Estas personas son Issei , Rana y Roxanne , seres humanos ! ´´ exclamo Gazeff presentando a los tres a todos .

Las luces ahora estaban sobre ellos para hacer solamente que los nervios aumentasen por tener tantas miradas puestos en ellos .

Pero Issei se armo de valor tomo las manos de Rana y Roxanne , las dos se calmaron cuando Issei tomo sus manos y ambas tambien se armaron .

Los tres avanzaron hacía delante ahora sabian que debian hacer algo para demostrar que portaban los anillos legendarios .

Los tres activaron los poderes de sus anillos sufriendo un cambio bastante visible , alrededor de Roxanne aparecieron rayos dorados en sus manos y pies al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvian dorados , en Rana aparecian rocas alrededor de sus manos y pies y sus ojos se volvian marron naranjas y en Issei aparecía fuego carmesi en sus manos y pies y sus ojos ardian con un destello carmesi .

`` ¡ Mi nombre es Rana Linchen , Heroina de la Tierra ! ´´ exclamo Rana mientras que alzaba su puño al cielo .

* BUM *

En ese momento dos pilares de piedra salieron de la tierra y mientras esos pilares empezaron a alzarse al cielo mientras que Rana los alzaba gracias al anillo .

`` ¡ Mi nombre es Roxanne Elipton , Heroina del Trueno !´´ exclamo Roxanne con fuerza .

* CHIRP *

Roxanne disparó un rayo dorado contra uno de los pilares que Rana había elevado en el cielo , la explosión acabó realizando al similar a unos fuegos artificiales .

`` ¡ Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei , Heroe del Fuego ! ´´ exclamo Issei con fuerza y lleno de determinación alzando su puño al cielo .

* FLUSH *

De su puño una gran bola de fuego carmesi salió disparada hacía el segundo pilar , al momento de explotar miles de chispas acabron en el cielo como si se tratase de un espectaculo pirotecnico .

`` ¡ WHOOOOOOOOOOO ! ´´ Se podia escuchar rugidos de asombro y emociones llenando la plaza .

Todos habían aceptado a la primero de que los tres eran seres humanos , todos los que eran magos y hechizeros estaban interesados en sus elementos .

Mientras que los combatientes pudieron notar en los tres que poseian un aura de luchadores y guerreros levantando un interes en poder cruzar puños .

`` Puede que seamos nuevos en el campo de batalla y desconozcamos muchas cosas , pero al igual que ustedes fuimos atacados por los Hunters ´´ dijo Rana explicando un poco .

`` Nuestro hogar fue atacado por un buque de Hunters nosotros nos salvamos porque acabamos encontrando los anillos en unas antiguas ruinas ´´ dijo Roxanne tomando la palabra .

`` Y ahora estamos aqui con vosotros apunto de luchar contra uno de los generales del Maou que quiere quitarnos nuestra libertad y matar a más inocentes , por eso mismo motivo pensamos pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas para proteger esta ciudad , ¿¡ estarian dispuestos a ayudarnos !? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles a todos .

`` ¡ WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ´´ De nuevo todos rugieron dispuestos .

Quizas sea porque todo el mundo lo estaban apoyando a los tres que todos los nervios que habian en sus cuerpos desaparecieron completamente .

Luego de eso Gazeff volvio a tomar la palabra .

`` Como ya todos sabrán una nave repleta de Hunters se dirige hacia esta ciudad ´´ dijo Gazeff señalando al frente `` Al amanecer esa nave llegara por el norte , ¡ nosotros tenemos que prepararnos para el combate ! ´´ exclamo Gazeff .

`` ¡ WHOOOOOOOOO ! ´´ Exclamaron los guerreros .

`` ¡ No les mentire con palabras bonitas , den por seguro que habrán bajas , amigos , familiares , sus seres queridos podrian morir en esta batalla ! ¿¡ Aún asi piensan seguir y pelear !? ´´ exclamo Gazeff .

Hubo un breve silencio en la plaza , pero luego fue remplazado por un estridente rugido .

`` ¡ Pelearemos hasta el final ! ´´ exclamaron todos alzando sus armas .

Issei , Rana y Roxanne miraron a todas las personas dispuestas a pelear hasta el final para proteger a sus seres queridos , sus hogares y su mundo .

Los ojos de los tres estaban centrados en la victoria , pelearian con todas sus fuerzas para defender esta pequeña ciudad .

Este sería sus primeros y grandes pasos para que se conviertan en Heroes que salvarian al mundo de la completa destrucción .

 **( En la base )**

Luego de la reunión en la plaza se montó una base estrátegica de operaciones en el centro de la ciudad .

Desde ahí un pequeño grupo se encargaría dirigir los diferentes escuadrones que se desplegarían para esta batalla .

En total habría cuatro grupos .

Cavalry : Los aventureros y soldados que se encargarian de ir directamente al combate , la mayoria conformado por guerreros , luchadores y asesinos de rango cercano .

Shooters : Aquellos armados con arcos , armas de energía entre otras variantes de ataque a distancia , ellos se encargarían de derribar a cualquier amenaza aérea .

Bishops : Magos y hechiceros especializados en magia de refuerzo y de ataque los cuales serían distribuidos en cada pelotón para ayudar .

Heathers : Aquellos que se mantendrían junto al puesto de mando para sanar a los heridos , quizás ellos eran los más importantes de todos .

Justo ahora Issei , Roxanne y Rana se encontraban de la carpa central , Issei se encontraba observando el cielo nocturno con los brazos cruzados mientras que Roxanne y Rana estaban hablando entre ellas .

Gazeff les había dicho que esperasen unos momentos fuera mientras que hablaban con los lideres de cada escuadron .

`` Gazeff-san de seguro que están hablando su tiempo ´´ dijo Rana .

`` Supongo que deben tomarlo para que sus estrategias salgan bien con nosotros aqui ´´ dijo Roxanne `` ¿ No lo crees Ise ? ´´dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

Pero Issei no le había respondido porque estaba metido en sus pensamientos .

` Tengo la sensación ... de que me estoy olvidando de algo ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Roxanne .

`` ¡ ´´ Issei volvio a sus sentidos cuando escucho a Roxanne `` Lo siento , ¿ qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Eso debería preguntartelo yo has estado en un estado de pensamiento durante todo el tiempo ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Ah eso , no nada es que sentia que se me olvidaba algo ´´ dijo Issei explicandole .

`` ¿ Olvidar algo ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando .

`` Chicos ´´ dijo una voz llamandolos .

Los tres se giraron para ver que se trataba de Seyla quien corria hacía ellos .

`` Seyla ´´ dijo Rana contenta de verla de nuevo .

`` Menos mal por fin os encuentro ´´ dijo Seyla tomando un poco de aire .

`` Pensabamos que habias sido evacuada junto con el resto de los habitantes ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Dayla y yo conseguimos volver al pueblo , cuando volvimos nos enteramos de que un bunker de Hunters , ¿ es cierto ? ´´ dijo Seyla preguntando .

`` Ya me acuerdo , me habia olvidado de Dayla y Seyla ´´ dijo Issei ya acordandose .

Seyla simplemente tenia una cara de enojada porque Issei se había olvidado de ella y Dayla , mientras que Rana y Roxanne tenian una gota de sudor por la respuesta de Issei .

`` Lamento haberos hecho esperar ´´ dijo Gazeff saliendo de la tienda `` Acompañadme , os explicare lo que haremos en la operación de mañana ´´ dijo Gazeef entonces miro a Seyla `` ¿ Es vuestra conocida ? ´´ dijo Gazeff preguntandole .

`` Si , ella y una amiga vienen con nosotros ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Muy bien , pasad ´´ dijo Gazeff .

Los tres entraron y Seyla entraron , sus visiones se centraron en unas tres figuras que se encontraban dentro de la tienda , una era bajo y a todos les recordo claramente a un tpo aunque vestia una túnica y con gafas .

La otra persona era alguien que llamaba la atencion de todos , la atencion de Issei era más alta que cualquiera , por dos simples razones , la primera era que se trataba de una mujer hermosa de cabellos largos de color purpura , vistiendo una blusa dejando ver un gran escote dejando ver unos gandes atributos , un sombrero bastante parecido al de los magos y la otra parte que más llama la atención de todos .

Es que de la cintura para abajo tenia tentaculos iguales a los de un calamar .

` Me da bastante curiosidad como sería tener relaciones sexuales con ella ... Debo estar algo mal de la cabeza ´ pensó Issei en su cabeza .

Por último la otra persona era un minotauro macho que estaba equipado con una armadura pesada y en su espalda había una enorme hacha y una espada enorme de doble filo .

Ya una vez que todos se encontraban dentro de la tienda empezaron las miradas analizadoras en los tres heroes .

`` Ya veo , ciertamente fue como nos lo mencionastes Gazeff estos humanos emanan las energias de los legendarios anillos , de eso no hay duda ´´ dijo el ser bastante parecido a un topo caminando hacia los tres `` Es un placer conocerlos , soy Mason un mago de rango platino y un especialista en toda clase de items ´´ dijo Mason dandoles la pata hacia ellos .

`` Es un placer ´´ dijo Issei dando la mano .

Rana y Roxanne también le dieron la mano a Mason .

* POOOM *

Un sonido fuerte , los tres se fijaron en que delante de ellos había un minotauro gigante el cual les hacía sombra a los tres , pues un pensamiento les llego a los tres .

``` De repente me siento como una hormiga ´´´ pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo .

`` Me gustan vuestras miradas son las miradas de unos guerreros dispuestos . Jajajajajaja . Mi nombre es Rek , un aventurero de rango platino ´´ exclamo Rek acariciendo suavemente la cabeza de Issei .

`` Duele , es un placer conocerte Rek-san ´´ dijo Issei con un tono de dolor .

Rana y Roxanne también sufrieron la misma acaricia que Issei había sufrido .

`` ¡ Wah ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Issei-san ? ´´ dijo Seyla preguntando .

Entonces las tres chicas se fijaron en que Issei había sido atrapado , la mujer con tentaculos se había aferrado a Issei por la cintura y los brazos , la mujer lo estaba sujetando por el mentón y mirandolo de forma seductora .

`` ¿¡ QQ-Qué estas haciendo !? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando sorprendida de eso .

`` Te dare un 8 , tienes un buen rostro pero no demasiado remarcable , un fisico bien entrenado , un aura fiera como la de un dragón y que emana poder , dime chico , ¿ te gustaría ser mio ? ´´ dijo la maga preguntandole con una sonrisa .

`````` ¡¿ Que !? ´´´´´´ exclamaron Roxanne, Rana y Seyla .

`` ¿ Qué ? ¿ Cómo ? ¿ Dónde ? ´´ dijo Issei estando completamente confundido por esas preguntas .

`` Steela , deja al chico en paz ´´ dijo Gazeff detrás de Steela y golpeando suavemente la cabeza de Steela .

Debido a ese golpe la mujer conocida como Steela solto a Issei que se encontraba asustado de ella y regreso con sus compañeras .

`` Ite , que malo eres Gazeff sabes que mi curiosidad me puede más ´´ dijo Steela haciendo un lindo puchero .

El grupo se fijo en que Stela y Gazeff se llevaban muy bien .

`` Si os preguntais se debe a que esos dos son amigos desde pequeños , por cierto te has salvado joven ´´ dijo Mason explicandole .

`` ¿ A qué se refiere , Mason-san ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

`` Esa mujer tiene la mania de sobrepasarse al estudiar lo que le llama la atención , es posible que hubieras terminado diseccionado ´´ dijo Mason acomodandose las gafas .

`````````` ¡ Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ´´´´´´´´´´´ exclamaron todos , en especial Issei que era la victima de Steela .

Steela volvio a mirar a Issei dandole una sonrisa calida , pero para Issei fue como si acabara de estar en un lugar frio .

` Ok mantenerse alejado de ella lo más que se pueda ´ pensó Issei sudando frio y con un rostro azul .

`` ¡ Jajajajajajaja , esto sin duda alguna es divertido ! ´´ exclamo Rek riendo .

Luego de unos momentos Gazeff explico a los cuatro que sus tres compañeros eran lideres a cargo de los cuatro escuadrones .

Mason del escudrón Cavalry , Rek del escuadron Shooters y Stela de los Bishops , además de que había alguién más que seria lider de los Healers pero aún no llegaba .

`` Esta será nuestra estrategía contra los Hunters ´´ dijo Gazeff .

Empleando una bola de cristal que estaba encima de la mesa , una proyección sobre unas de la paredes de la tienda aparecío .

En ella se veía la ciudad y los alrededores de esta desde una perspectiva elevada .

Usando un banquito para estar a la altura , Mason comenzó comenzó a señalar puntos estratégicos .

`` Por lo que sabemos el crucero vendra por el norte ´´ dijo Mason .

La imagen paso ahora frente a ellos aparecía una enorme nave voladora .

El ambiente era serio en la tienda , por el tamaño de la nave quizas esta tendría unos 5000 o 10000 Hunters en su interior y eso no era en absoluto bueno .

`` Será una batalla muy desigual para nosotro , nuestras fuerzas no superan los 300 , ¿ la Gran Alianza nos apoyará ? ´´ dijo Mason preguntando .

`` Sí , una enorme armada se dirige hacía nosotros en estos momentos , el problema recae en el tiempo que les tomará llegar , es probable que no lleguen hasta el medio dia ´´ dijo Gazeff serio .

`` Para esos momentos quizas ya no habrá nada que proteger ´´ dijo Stela sacando una pipa de su ropa `` Nuestra meta será sobrevivir hasta el mediodia , ¿ o me equivoco ? ´´

`` Me temo que sí , la otra opción que nos queda es - ´´ dijo Gazeff .

`` Abordar la nave y destruir el núcleo del control central de los Hunters ´´ dijo Rek la otra alternativa .

Issei , Rana , Roxanne y Seyla unicamente los escuchaba en silencio , estas personas tenian mucha más experiencia enfretandose a los Hunters que ellos .

`` Pero abordar la nave no será algo facil de hacer , pero se podría lograr si el número de personas en abordar fuera bajo ´´ exclamo Mason mientras que se acomadaba sus gafas .

`` ¿ Cómo cuantas personas serían necesarias para abordar la nave ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando y ganandose la atención de todos .

Issei sentia que era su deber ya que por su culpa todo esto estaba sucediendo .

`` Hmmm ... Dos personas ´´ dijo Mason .

Era un número muy bajo , pero quizas el que tenía la mayor proabilidad de abordar .

`` Espera Issei ´´ dijo Rana .

`` ¿ No estaras pensando en ser un voluntario para abordar la nave , verdad ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole .

`` Asi es ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Es una locura , Issei-san ´´ dijo Seyla preocupada .

`` Espera un momento joven ´´ dijo Mason acercandose `` El abordar no será la única parte dificil , también esta enfrentarse a quién lo esta controlando , sin contar que el propietario de esa nave es uno de los generales del Maou ´´ dijo Mason dando más detalles .

`` Es cierto , los generales estan al nivel de los aventureros del más alto nivel e incluso estan a nuestros niveles ´´ dijo Stela .

`` Por no decir muchacho , de que no sabemos que tan fuerte eres y las demás heroinas , quizas no tengas la fuerza para cumplir con la mision ´´ dijo Mason serio mirando a Issei y a Rana y Roxanne .

`` Piensan que somos debiles , ¿ es eso ? ´´ dijo Issei mirando serios a todos , al igual que Rana y Roxanne .

`` No os lo tomeis mal muchachos , pero no conocemos vuestras fuerzas y si te enviasemos es posible que no sobrevivas , heroe del fuego ´´ dijo Rek claramente .

`` Entiendo , entonces hacernos probar nuestra fuerza demostraremos nuestras capacidades y asi podre participar en el abordaje ´´ dijo Issei serio encarando a los presentes .

Gazeff se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados , conocía el poder de Issei , Rana y Roxanne pero aún asi quería ver cual era todo el poder que los chicos tenían .

Mientras que los demás jefes de escuadrón se miraban entre ellos .

`` Muy bien , calcularemos cual es el nivel en el que estais ´´ dijo Mason bajandose del banco `` Seguidme , haremos esto afuera ´´ dijo Mason saliendo de la tienda .

Issei , Rana y Roxanne asintieron con la cabeza siguiendo al pequeño topo afuera .

Los demás salieron también , pero serian simple espectadores .

Una vez afuera Issei , Rana , Roxanne y Mason estaban separados a tres metros lejos del otro .

`` Como nos evaluaras , ¿ con un combate ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Hah ´´ Mason simplemente suspiró `` Veo que eres como Rek , mucho musculo pero poco cerebro , ¿ piensas que todo se arregla con una pelea ? ´´ dijo Mason mientras sacaba un objeto de su tunica .

`` Entonces , ¿ como nos vas a evaluar ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntandole .

`` Con esto ´´ dijo Mason sacando una bola de cristal de sus ropas `` Esta esfera es un medidor portatil de poder , consiste en determinar mediante una cantidad de números el nivel de vuestro poder ´´ dijo Mason explicando con más detalle .

Uler se acerco y a la primera persona que le entrego la esfera fue a Rana .

`` Emplea tu poder del anillo como hicistes antes , veamos cual es tu nivel y ver si sois fuertes ´´ dijo Mason .

Rana tomo la esfera consigo mientras que se apartaba a un sitio en donde ella podia emplear su poder .

`` Vamos alla ´´ dijo Rana dispuesta .

Rana empezó a emplear el poder de su anillo y del suelo emergieron rocas que se colocaron en su cabeza , sobre sus manos y sobre sus pies , y otras rocas salieron detrás de sus pies que empezaron a flotar alrededor de la esfera .

En un momento las rocas voladoras empezaron a golpear la esfera sin descanso por todos los angulos posibles , hasta que Rana se canso y dejo de atacar a la esfera .

Mason fue el único que se acerco para poder ver la cantidad de había realizado Rana con su ataque .

``Nada mal , una cantidad de 8500 , es una cifra muy alta , seria una aventurera de grado oro , eres fuerte jovencita ´´ dijo Mason .

Rana sonrio contenta al saber que era fuerte y que además contaba con un rango alto .

Mason simplemente invoco un circulo mágico de color marrón naranja para que la esfera volviera a estar preparada para el .

Entonces Mason empezó acercarse a Roxanne para entregarle a ella la esfera .

`` Ahore tu eres la siguiente heroina del trueno , no te contengas en absoluto ´´ dijo Mason apartandose para dejar que Roxanne empezase .

Roxanne se fijo que todos estaban en una distancia segura donde ella no hiriese a nadie con sus relampagos .

Roxanne cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse .

De un momento de el cuerpo de Roxanne empezaron a salir chispas doradas de sus manos y en un instante rayos dorados salian de sus manos y pies electrocutando la esfera sin parar .

Ahora Roxanne estaba envuelta en rayos dorados que no dejaban de hacer grietas en el suelo y ascender hasta el cielo iluminandolo con el brillo de sus rayos .

Fue entonces que la esfera ya había finalizado el cálculo , Roxanne dejo de emitir relampagos y poder respirar un poco desde que empezó a realizar su prueba , todo el suelo se encontraba de color negro por los relampagos que había causado Roxanne .

Mason empezó a acercarse pero flotando en el aire con la ayuda de un circulo mágico de color marrón anarajando para evitar quemarse las patas por el suelo .

Roxanne le entregó la esfera a Mason para ver el resultado de su poder .

Entonces Mason empezó a ver la cifra que había salido dentro de la esfera .

`` Bastante bien , una cantidad de 8700 , es una cifra alta como tu compañera ambas serias una aventurera de nivel oro , eres fuerte ´´ dijo Mason explicandole a Roxanne .

Mason volvio a enfriar la esfera con un circulo mágico y luego darserla ya a Issei .

`` Tu eres el siguiente heroe de fuego si vas ha realizar el asalto con Gazeff debes dar mucho de ti ´´ dijo Mason acercandose y dandole la esfera .

`` No me culpen si se romper ´´ dijo Issei decidido a darlo todo y expulsar todo su poder .

* FLUSH *

Llamas , una gan cantidad de llamas empezaron a aparecer por sus manos .

La llama en su frente también resplandecia con intensidad .

Las llamas sobrantes comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor formando un tornado de fuego que empezó a cubrir a Issei y se elevo hasta el cielo .

De no ser por el hecho de que a través del fuego se podía ver la figura de Issei cualquiera dudaría que él estuviera dentro del tornado .

`` Increible , cuanto poder , cuanta intensidad hay en esas hermosas llamas carmesis , hmmmm cada vez más adueñarme de este chico ´´ dijo Stela toqueteandose un poco con una sonrisa peligrosa .

Rana , Roxanne y Seyla miraban a Stela con una mirada con ojos entrecerrados por la mirada que le estaba dando a Issei .

Lo que Issei no sabía es que acababa de despertar algo en esa mujer , algo que era bueno y al mismo tiempo era malo para él .

Rek por su parte sonreía de oreja a oreja , a él poca importancia lo del poder de las llamas y todo ese poder , solamentele importaba saber la fuerza que alguien demostraba .

Gazeff simplemente asintió con una ligera sonrisa .

Mason por su parte miraba igual de serio que siempre tal despliegue de poder .

` Quizas las palabras de Gazeff no estén del todo erroneas , este muchacho quizás si pueda reunir a más gente como la demonio de ahi y que él y esa gente puedan derrotar al Maou ´ pensó Mason .

El tornado de llamas se disipo , quedando unicamente en el centro Issei con sus llamas carmesis .

El suelo a su alrededor había quedado consumido por las llamas y se encontraba con una alta temperatura .

`` Ten , dime cuanto es el nivel que tengo ´´ dijo Issei acercandose y entregandole la esfera a Mason .

Al recibirla volvio a colocar un circulo mágico en la esfera para enfriarla , pese a que la había enfriado aun podía sentir que la esfera se encontraba caliente por la intensidad de las llamas .

Luego paso a observar la cantidad que Issei había obtenido .

`` ... ´´ Mason se había sorprendido cuando vio la cantidad que Issei acababa de sacar `` Un total de 9050 la cantidad más alta de los tres heroes ´´ .

La información de la cantidad fue una sorpresa para todos , Roxanne y Rana sabian que Issei era fuerte pero no contaban con que lo fuese tanto .

`` Caramba , con que 9050 . Vuestro nivel es equivalente al de un aventurero de rango dorado . Jajajajaja sorprendente , me alegra haber encontrado a tres muchachos fuertes ´´ dijo Rek hablando felizmente por lo que veia .

`` Lo he decidido , me adueñare de ese chico , me muero de ganas de experimentar con el ´´ dijo Stela mientras que movia sus tentaculos de manera espeluznante al igual que los dedos .

Las chicas simplemente miraban con enojo ante las palabras de Steela sabian que esta mujer iba a ser un problema para Issei .

`` Nunca dude ´´ dijo Gazeff acercandose a Issei `` Esta decidido , Issei y yo abordaremos la nave enemiga y la destruiremos desde adentro , vosotras debeis dar apoyo a nuestro hombres en el campo de batalla ´´ dijo Gazeff mirando a las dos heroinas .

Roxanne y Rana simplemente asintieron con la cabeza ante las palabras de Gazeff .

`` Pero seguimos algo molestos de que no confiaran de nuestra fuerza ´´ dijo Issei algo enfadado mientras que Roxanne y Rana compartian la misma opinión .

`` Es cierto , puede que hayamos descubierto en poco tiempo los anillos de los antiguos heroes ´´ dijo Rana enojada .

`` Pero ya casi hemos dominado el poder de los anillos gracias a nuestros entrenamientos ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Jajajaja , nos disculpamos por eso muchachos , pero realmente sois fuertes ´´ dijo Rek quien nuevamente palmeo las cabezas de los chicos .

Ninguno de ellos dijo una sola palabra , entonces a Issei le vino a la mente recuerdos de cuando estaban en su pueblo con todos sus amigos y compañeros de entrenamiento por la actitud de Rek .

` Como me gustaria que Gor y Liz estuvieran aqui con nosotros ´ pensó Issei .

Luego de ello terminaron de planear la operación y se le comunico la estrategia seguir a todos los demás que participarán .

Otra cosa es que el grupo no llego a conocer a la personas encargada del equipo de los Heathers , donde Seyla ayudaria debido a su falta de experiencia en combate .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Tras el transcurso de una hora , Issei y Gazeff ambos se hallaban sentados en una banca en la plaza , ambos estaban tomando una lata de café caliente .

Rana y Roxanne se habían quedado con los otros generales para explicarles sus estrategias y en donde se posicionarian para actuar .

` En nuestro pueblo no había tantas maquinas expendedoras como estas ´ pensó Issei mirando las maquinas .

`` Esta será una pelea díficil ´´ dijo Gazeff .

`` Y que lo digas , ya de por si los Hunters son un gran problema y quien sabe de lo que sera capaz de hacer ese oso del holograma ´´ dijo Issei acabandose el cafe y encestando en cubo de la basura .

El deporte favorito de Issei en su pueblo era el baloncesto asi que tenia las practicas aún grabadas en su mente .

`` Las fuerzas del Maou no son únicamente los Hunters , también existen aquellos que siguen al Maou a cambio de poder y riquezas ´´ dijo Gazeff hablando serio .

`` Parece que asi se aplica el termino vende tu alma al demonio en esas personas que lo siguen ... ¿ Hay demonios que siguen al Maou actual ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Si , muchos demonios no pudieron apartar su orgullo por las antiguas guerras y se aliaron con el actual Maou y los que dejaron su orgullo y decidiron avanzar hacia la paz con las demás especies abandonaron sus hogares originales y vivir con los demás y fueron acusados de traidores por sus propios compañeros ´´ dijo Gazeff explicandole .

`` Eso es muy cruel ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Sí , lo es . A veces cuando la gente no puede avanzar hacía el futuro y se queda en el rencor acaban en la locura y con el odio en su corazón y eso les lleva a odiar incluso a sus propios compañeros de especie , es algo bastante triste ´´ dijo Gazeff .

`` Nunca pensé que el mundo tendría tanto sufrimiento mientras nosotros viviendo tranquilamente y felizmente en la montaña ´´ dijo Issei sintiendose algo culpable .

`` No debes sentire culpable por eso os criasteis lejos de la sombra de los aliados del Maou actual y ahora estais aqui , quizas vuestros padres os llevaron alli con ese proposito ´´ dijo Gazeff .

`` Ninguno de nosotros conocimos a nuestros padre ... Ni Rana , ni Roxanne y yo tampoco ... El único que nos crio fue nuestro maestro Hayato ... Y por los disparos de uno de los cruceros del Maou ... Todo nuestro pueblo y todos nuestros amigos murieron ... ´´ dijo Issei hablando con un tono de pesar .

`` Lamento mucho escuchar eso , por eso mismo debemos luchar ... Para evitar que más gente no pase por lo mismo que habeis pasado vosotros ... Ya que creeme muchas personas ha pasado por lo mismo que vosotros ... Vosotros los humanos sois nuestra esperanza de que acabe todo esto ´´ dijo Gazeff .

`` Una pregunta , ¿ por qué los dragones decidieron que los humanos llevasen los anillos y no otras razas ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Me temo que no lo se , esa respuesta solamente la tienen los dragones en el su tierra natal del continente Magnus , solo ellos tienen la respuesta ´´ dijo Gazeff respondiendole .

`` Muy bien lo recorderé ´´ dijo Issei `` ¿ Quedan humanos en Abalon ? ´´ dijo Issei haciendo otra pregunta .

`` Si quedan algunos viven ocultos disfrazados de otros seres o bien tiene buenos amigos que los ocultan de cualquier rumor de que son seres humanos ´´ dijo Gazeff respondiendole .

`` Es una pena que ya no queden familias humanas ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Si lo es , y muchas familias tienen miedo que ls fuerzs del Maou vengan a por ellos , la mia también tiene ese miedo encima , me gustaria retirarme y pasar los dias con ellos ´´ dijo Gazeff .

`` ¿ Tienes familia ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí , mi esposa y mis dos hijas , donde aqui me ves ya tengo 30 años , ya tengo mi vida hecha ´´ dijo Gazeff empezando a sacar una foto de un colgante .

Gazeff lo abrio para mostrarle una foto.

`` Esta es mi esposa junto a mis pequeñas ´´ dijo Gazeff mostrando la foto mientras que ahora parecia un padre que siempre esta preocupado de su esposa y su hijas .

Issei miro muy bien de que la esposa de Gazeff era una mujer tigre pero no era una tigresa blanca sino una tigresa naranja con rayas negras y con dos chicas una tigresa blanca una como su madre naranja con rayas negras y otra como su padre blanca como la nieve y rayas negras .

` Un tipo con suerte , una mujer hermosa para alguien con un aspecto de tipo duro ´ pensó Issei .

La conversación tomo un rumbo raro luego de eso , era más Gazeff hablando y hablando de su esposa y de sus dos hijas .

 **( Por Media-Noche)**

Ya era cerca de la media-noche y toda la ciudad se encontraba en mucho movimiento .

Las defensas se estaban preparando.

Los combatientes se preparaban empleando sus mejores armas y armaduras.

Los magos repasaban sus mejores hechizos.

Pero Issei no tenia nada que hacer y fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad .

De vez en cuando fue detenido por algunas personas quienes lo miraban curioso por ser un humano , pero aun asi tenia tiempo de sobra .

Según Gazeff debía descansar al menos un poco , al igual que Rana y Roxanne puesto a que un solo dia habian empleado uso de su poder en dos ocasiones .

Y bueno quizás si lo necesitaban , deberian emplear el poder de los anillos en caso de extrema de necesidad y de sus **Dragon Tears .**

Sin embargo algo rondaba en la cabeza de Issei .

`` Hmmm ... En donde estará , creo que por lo menos he recorrido Sagon dos veces y no doy con ella en absoluto ´´ dijo Issei a si mismo .

Issei cerró los ojos sujetandose la barbilla intentando recordar donde se encontraba Dayla ya había sido evacuada con parte de la poblacion de la ciudad .

`` De seguro que estará dentro de una tienda mirando ropa elegante , complementos de moda y joyas preciosas ´´ dijo Issei mientras que disponia a irse a buscar .

 **`` Oh , ¿ asi que crees que estoy dentro de una tienda mirando ropa elegante , complementos y joyas preciosas ?** ´´ dijo una voz sonando enojada .

Cuando Issei escucho esa voz simplemente se congelo empezando a sudar frio y apareciendo una nudo de la garganta .

La persona detrás de él estaba emitiendo una clara aura hostil dirigida hacía Issei .

Por fin Issei había encontrado a Dayla pero espera encontrarla de otra manera y por supuesto no enojada con él .

`` Ara , Dayla asi que estas aqui ´´ dijo Issei con una falsa sonrisa .

Dayla estaba detrás de Issei con los brazos cruzados resaltando sus grandes pechos mientras que una vena de enfado pulsante en su frente y rodeada de una aura roja .

Issei lo sabia perfectamente , sabía que iba acabar mal parado .

`` Eto ... ´´ dijo Issei intentando decir palabra alguna .

`` ¡ Silencio ! ´´ exclamo Dayla enojada .

Issei no replico ninguna palabra cerrando la boca velozmente .

`` Tu vienes conmigo ´´ dijo Dayla pasandole indicandole con el dedo que la siguiera .

No importa que hiciera sabía que de esta no salía impune y no queria hacer enojar más a una de sus compañeras por lo cual con un aura pesimista empezó a seguir a la vampiresa .

Después de una caminata incomodamente silenciosa Dayla e Issei llegaron al hotel en donde se hospedaban todos .

Dayla le indico a Issei que fuese el primero en pasar , lo cual Issei obedecío sin rechistar .

` Seguro que me mata y no es para menos , dije cosas algo mala ´ pensó Issei sudando a mares .

Esta aterrado de saber lo que le haria Dayla .

* CLACK *

Issei pudo escuchar como la puerta se cerraba con seguro .

*GLUP*

Issei trago duro , pero no pensaba caer sin explicarse , al menos intentaría disculparse y explicarle la situación .

`` Dayla , se que me olvide de ti pero eso fue debido ah ... ´´ Issei se giró para hablar con Dayla pero no pudo terminar su frase porque de repente se vio tirado en el suelo .

Con Dayla encima de él ya que la vampira tenia una extraña mirada en sus ojos .

*CHOMP*

``¡!´´ Issei abrio los ojos sumamente sorprendido .

Justo ahora Dayla le estaba dando un mordisco en el cuello , cosa a la cual el nunca espero que sucediera .

De repente Issei pudo notar como su sangre era succionada , sintiendose sin fuerzas y a la vez ... ¿ excitada ? .

`` Dayla ... Detente ... ´´ dijo Issei con una voz extraña .

Pero la vampiresa simplemente no respondia , era como si se encontraba en una especie de trance mientras bebia la sangre de Issei .

Luego de quizas dos minutos Dayla se había separado del cuello de Issei , sus labios se habian pintado de rojo debido a la sangre y un poco de ella bajaba por la comisura de sus labios .

Su mirada era vidriosa y estaba más que claro que se encontraba en un estado de frenesi .

Issei podía notar como es que ella estaba excitada , pues podia sentir algo humedo cerca de su entrepierna se fijo en que era Dayla quien se encontraba mojada .

Pero lo que no pensaba que sucedería es que su propio miembro se encontraba erecto , es como si el mordisco de Dayla le hubiera inoculado una especie de afrodisiaco .

`` Dayla ... Hah ... ¿ Qué demonios me has hecho ? ... Hah ... ´´ dijo Issei con cierta dificultad al hablar .

Su respiración era agitada , el lívido le estaba nublando su conciencia .

`` Esto es tu culpa ... Hah ... ´´ exclamo Dayla débilmente .

Pudo escuchar a Dayla , su voz se notaba cargada con un tono de lujuria que no sabía él porque pero le erizaba la piel , mirándola como podía vio como Dayla estaba empezando a quitarse sus ropas .

Dejando su capa por un lado , quitando su blusa y falda , dejando sus pechos de tamaño grande a la vista cubiertos unicamente por una fina tela de lencería negra .

Sus bragas mojadas en gran medida , quizás por el morbo se había dejado puesta sus medias y los guantes negros con arreglos florales que siempre empleaba .

`` ¿ Mi...Hah... Culpa ? ´´ dijo Issei con dificultad .

`` Sí ...¡ Todo esto es tu maldita culpa ! ´´ exclamo Dayla empleando su fuerza y arracándole la camisa a Issei rompiendola en pedazos .

Se quedo mirando embobada el físico trabajado de Issei , el cual no era demasiado para su edad , pero sus pectorales estaba bien marcado .

Dayla comenzó a lamer el pectoral derecho de Issei , mientras que jugaba con los pezones de Issei mientras que su otra mano se deslizaba agilmente dirigiendose hacía los pantalones de Issei .

`` ... Gah ... ´´ Issei estaba empezando a jadear , su erecto miembro comenzaba a dolerle .

`` Tu tienes toda la culpa , no puedo pasar una sola noche sin tomar un poco de tu sangre ´´ dijo Dayla entre lamidas , subiendo y lamiendo la mejilla de Issei .

`` ¿ Qué ? ¿ Por qué ? ¡ Hah ! ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido debido de que Dayla había empezado a jugar con su pene .

`` Desde que sucedio lo de **Dark City** , desde que bebi por primera vez tu sangre quede estropeada , soy joven aún y tu fuiste la primera persona de la que había bebido sangre , los vampiros tenemos la estricta regla de solo beber la sangre de quienes serán nuestros compañeros por toda la eternidad ´´ dijo Dayla explicandole .

`` ¿¡ Cómo !? ¿ Estas diciendome qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí , tu eres mío y solo mío , de igual forma soy tuya y solo tuya ´´ dijo Dayla sentándose sobre el miembro erecto de Issei .

Dayla empezó a moverse lentamente para el tortuoso placer de Issei al tener ambos sexos frotándose el uno con el otro .

`` Dayla ... Debes parar ... Esto no esta bien ´´ dijo Issei ya que le estaba resultando dificil el controlarse .

`` No me importa , me he estado aguantando por mucho tiempo ´´ dijo Dayla acercandose al rostro de Issei para poder besarlo `` Días , he estado días suprimiendo mi sed , aguantando mis instintos ... Pero simplemente ... ¡ No puedo más ! ´´ exclamo Dayla .

Velozmente Dayla no dudo en besarlo con deseo , introduzco su lengua en la boca de Issei , disfrutando del gusto de la saliva del castaño .

Dayla se erizaba por el contacto de sus grandes pechos con los pectorales de Issei .

La vagina humeda de Dayla continuaba rozándose con el duro miembro de Issei , a Issei le estaba costando controlarse , sus instintos le decian de prenetarla y disfrutar del placer .

`` ¿ Sabías que todos estos dias mientras tu dormías me masturbaba oliendo tus ropas a escondidas de las otras ? ´´ dijo Dayla dandole información extra .

Issei estaba recibiendo demasiada información , y cada vez más su mente se estaba volviendo blanco .

Sin esperar más ella estaba acomodando el erecto miembro de Issei en la entrada de su intimidad feminina .

`` ... Gha ... Dayla ... ´´ dijo Issei hablando con dificultad por el efecto afrodisiaco .

` Maldición ... ¡ No puedo soportarlo más ! ´ pensó Issei no pudiendo más .

Fue entonces que ya no le importaba lo que pasará , sujetando a Dayla por las caderas y penetrandola con su miembro .

`` ¡ GHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ´´ Dayla grito fuertemente de dolor y placer .

Finalmente lo que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo estaba pasando , estaba haciendo el amor con Issei , pese a que todo parecia haber empezado como una violación .

Issei empezó a empujar sus caderas desde abajo , apretando los gandes pechos de Dayla con sus manos .

Luego Issei se reincorporó para estar cara a cara con Dayla , besándola con una mezcla de pasión y lujuria , ambos estaban teniendo una batalla de lenguas por ver quien ganaria pero simplemente había placer .

*FLUSH*

``¡!´´

Issei se sorprendió un poco , repentinamente las alas en la espalda de Dayla crecieron de tamaño.

Issei ya sabía que Dayla tenía alas de murcielago pero eran pequeñas y se ocultaban gracias a su capa , pero ahora eran sumamente grandes .

Dayla envolvío a Issei con sus alas quizás de un intento de no separarse de Issei , así como clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Issei .

Las fuertes embestidas ascendentes que Issei realizaba estaban golpeando justo en el punto más sensible de Dayla .

Dejándola sin fuerza alguna y temblando como si se tratase de una gelatina en las robustsa manos de Issei .

Los dulces gemidos de Dayla estaban simplemente excitando más y más a Issei .

`` A ve si te gusta esto ´´ dijo Issei queriendo vengarse por lo de hace un rato ataco al blanquecino cuello de Dayla dandole una mordida propia .

Los ojos de Dayla se ensancharon , su cuerpo se tenso y una inmensa oleada de placer la supero , su conciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse .

Las paredes internas de Dayla se estrecharon estrangulando con fuerza el miembro de Issei .

Pero aún así Issei ya estaba listo para seguir , golpeando con su pene el lugar más importante de Dayla mientras la besaba y apretaba con fuerza las nalgas de Dayla .

`` Te amo , te amo , te amo ´´ dijo Dayla con la conciencia aun intacta diciendo las palabras que salian de su mente y corazón .

`` ... Hah ... ´´ Issei había cambiado de posición y se limito a jadear y rugir como un animal con exceso de testosteronas .

Issei se tumbo quedando encima de Dayla , esta aprisiono la cintura de Issei con sus piernas .

Ambos estaban por alcanzar el climax , por lo cual Issei le dio un doble beso de pasión y lujuria a Dayla , un beso en los labios y el otro beso era en la parte más profunda de Dayla .

`` ¡ HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! ´´ Dayla grito de placer dentro de la boca de Issei , su cuerpo se tensó al máximo como producto del orgasmo .

Dayla podía sentir como un cálido líquido inundaba su interior , manchando su mente con un blanco puro .

Todas las fuerzas en su cuerpo la abandonarón , su respiración era irregular , sus grandes pechos subían y bajaban los cuales unicamente tentaban más aún a Issei .

`` Hah ... Hah ... ´´ ahora mismo Issei había entrado en una especia de trance del cual no despertaba hasta haber saciado toda la lujuria que tuviera dentro .

Por lo cual prosiguió a seguir atacando a Dayla .

Dándole la vuelta dejando a la vampiresa boca abajo , sujetándola por el trasero y de un solo empujón introdujo su miembro en lo más profundo .

`` Ghhh ... ´´ Dayla soltó otro gemido .

Issei prosiguió arremetiendo con fuerza , molestándola con penetraciones lentas y tortuosas que luego se volvían rápidas para más placer para Dayla , volviendolo de nuevo lento .

Issei pego el cuerpo de Dayla al suyo , sintiendo las alas de la vampiresa en su pecho , mordisqueando las puntiagudas orejas de ella .

Dayla comenzaba a verse superada , demasiado placer para poder aguantar , su conciencia comenzaba a marcharse , pero antes de que eso sucediese quiso revelar una fantasia que había tenido desde que se había enamorado de Issei .

`` ¡ Córrete dentro ! ¡ Embarazame Ise , dame a tu hijo te lo suplico ! ´´ exclamo Dayla derramando lagrimas y saliva .

Con una última estocada Issei volvio a terminar dentro de Dayla dejando todo su disparo en lo más profunda de Dayla .

Dayla ya no podía más , sin embargo Issei aún se encontraba listo para algunas rondas más .

Por las siguientes dos horas continuaron teniendo sexo salvaje que termino destrozando casi todo el mobiliario de la habitación .

 **( En Sangon . 05:00 AM )**

Faltaba muy poco para el amanecer .

La batalla estaba por empezar y todos ya estaban en sus posiciones a la espera de que la Nave se asomase por el horizonte .

Issei por su parte acababa de despertarse luego de haber recobrado sus sentidos y recordando lo que había sucedido con Dayla .

Tenia que hablar con la vampiresa de lo que había pasado , pero ahora no era el momento con el detalle de que Dayla se encontraba durmiendo placidamente y completamente desnuda .

Ahora Issei salia de la puerta de donde había dormido , pero se encontro con una sorpresa .

`` Que hay Ise ´´ dijo una voz .

`` ¡ Ah ! ´´ grito Issei asustado .

Un Issei palido se giro para ver que se trataba de su amiga Roxanne que también se sorprendio por el grito de Issei.

`` ¿ Por qué te has asustado ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntando sorprendida .

`` Eh... no nada... como estaba preparandome mentalmente ... pues me pongo algo nervioso ... ´´ dijo Issei inventandose la respuesta .

Sin embargo Roxanne no se lo creia mirandole con unos ojos de no confiar con un ligero entrecerrado .

`` Venga vamos , debemos pasarnos por la herreria de Laila a por mi nueva espada ´´ dijo Issei con un tono claro de prisa .

Issei empezó a empujar a Roxanne con fuerza y prisa dejando detrás una estela de humo .

`` Ay ... ¡ Ise no hace falta que me empujes se andar por mi cuenta ! ´´ exclamo Roxanne .

Ambos salieron del hotel con bastante prisa para poder llegar a la herrereia de Laila , Iron Eyes .

Por el camino los dos observaron que todos los combatientes , notando que pese a los discursos aún había miedo en todos .

`` Supongo que aun todos tiene miedo ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` No es de extrañar , viene un ejercto de Hunters con uno de los generales del Maou ´´ dijo Issei `` Incluso yo tengo un poco ´´ dijo Issei .

Roxanne lo miró entendiendolo perfectamente `` Aun asi pensamos luchar ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Por supuesto ´´ dijo Issei .

Luego de doblar en la esquina Issei y Roxanne ya han llegado a la herrería .

*GATCHA*

Issei y Roxanne entraron en la herrería dirigiendose hacía la parte de atrás , donde se hallaba la fragua donde Laila estaba rehaciendo la Katana.

`` Perdona la tardanza Laila ´´ dijo Issei recuperando el aliento tras haber corrido .

`` Nos hemos entretenido unos momentos ´´ dijo Roxanne igual de cansada .

Alli los esperaba la ciclope Laila quien estaba terminando de darle los últimos detalles a la Katana .

`` No os preocupeis justo estaba por finalizar con ella ´´ dijo Laila secandose el sudor por el intenso calor de la fragua `` Hmmm , ¿ qué te ha pasado en el cuello para que lleves una venda ? ´´ dijo Laila preguntandole .

`` Ciertamente Ise me he fijado ahora en la venda ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Es una historia algo larga de contar ´´ dijo Issei para no entrar en detalles .

Fue entonces que Issei se quedó unos momentos embobado observando a la ciclope , debía que reconocer que los gigantescos pechos de Laila empapados de sudor eran algo que distraía mucho , su abdomen era marcado y aunque era algo robusta para sus gustos debía admitir que la figura de Laila era atrayente .

` Mierda aun debo estar medio tonto por lo que me ha pasado con Dayla ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

Luego ambos se quedaron tranquilo mirando como Laila finalizaba a darle los últimos detalles , pero Roxanne miraba de reojo a Issei ya que sospechaba que estaba algo raro .

Ambos se fijaron como toda la hoja de la katana estaba al rojo vivo, notando también que el filo era realmente afilado .

Laila introdujo el filo dentro de un pozo de agua que tenia a su lado, después de un rato la saco, revelando lo que es una hoja de la espada la cual tenía un color negro suave y con cincos ranuras encima de la hoja .

`` Y para finalizar unir el filo con el armazón, seguro que te encantara esta nueva espada que acabo de crear para ti ´´ dijo Laila con una sonrisa.

Su orgullo como herrera estaba en juego y estaba claro que haría un arma de gran calidad para el heroe de fuego .

Llevando la hoja del arma hacía otra habitación Issei y Roxanne la siguieron.

Issei se encontraba impaciente de recibir la katana y en un momento siguio a Laila a la otra habitación con Roxanne detrás de él .

Cuando los dos entraron a la siguiente se fijaron en que era un habitación complentamente distinta a la otra , esta habitación era parecida a un laboratorio de ingeneria futuristica.

`` Increible ´´ dijo Roxanne mirando sorprendida.

`` ¿ Qué es este lugar ? ´´ dijo Issei mirando y jugueteando con algunas cosas.

Issei tomo lo que parecía ser una especie de amuleto , el cual se abrio pareciendo una daga de doble filo con un aspecto futuristico.

`` Este es mi salón privado , mi papa siempre ha sido un herrero muy clásico , mientras que yo me adapte a las nuevas tendencias , las Tecno-Armas imbuidas con el mana de la gente ´´ dijo Laila dandole una explicación a Issei `` Por cierto cuidado con eso , a no ser que quieras perder la mano ´´

Cuando Issei escucho las palabras de Laila en un momento la dejo en su sitio y se alejo de ella.

`` Uniendo las partes de mi creación tendremos tu arma lista , espero que sea de tu agrado ´´ dijo Laila para montar la última pieza de la katana `` Y por último necesito que dones un poco de tu energia en ella , así podre cargar el núcleo de la funda y preparar la forma B´´ dijo Laila explicandole .

Cuando vio el aspecto del arma completa no pudo notar ciertos detalles , ya no era una simple katana , ahora era una tecno katana y le estaba dando parte de su mana a su arma.

`` ¿ Te gusta ? ´´ dijo Laila preguntandole golpeando a Issei con el codo sacandole de su trance .

`` Es preciosa , me gusta mucho ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole sosteniendo la katana con sus dos manos , apretando la empuñadora con fuerza .

*CLACK* *CLACK* *CLACK* *CLACK* *CLACK*

De la parte posterior de la Katana se abrieron cinco plataformas mientras salia energia roja de ella , parecian motores .

(N/A: La Katana es la del personaje Hayato Kisaragi de Hundred)

 **( Con los combatientes )**

*FLUSSH*

*BOOM*

Al fin llegó la hora.

La nave aparecío en el horizonte destruyendo las montañas a su paso, borrándolas con la artilleria qe tenía.

Alrededor de ella habían cientos de Hunters desplegados , todos manteniéndose a flote por los propulsores en su espalda y armados con armas de fuego y armas blancas de gran tamaño.

Mientras que en el suelo habían miles más Hunters aparecieron abriendose camino por los bosques.

Parecia que el cielo de color celeste fuese opacado por un mar blanco y la tierra arrasada por un tsunami blanco.

Desde la ciudad de Asterlan los combatientes no habian perdido su espiritu de lucha, pero tampoco dirian que no se encontraban asustados mientras que delante de ellos estaba Rana dispuesta a luchar esperando a Issei y Roxanne.

` ¿ Donde estais chicos ? ´ pensó Rana preguntandose

Desde la base de operaciones Gazeff y los cuatro lideres de escuadrón empezaron a dar ordenes a todos .

`` ¡ No teman pueden ser más que nosotros pero no nos rendiremos ! ´´ exclamo Gazeff para levantar el animo de todos `` ¡ Es el momento de que nosotros con nuestras propias manos les entregemos un mensaje al Maou ! ¡ QUE NUNCA NOS RENDIREMOS ! ´´ exclamo Gazeff a todos .

Sus palabras fueron transmitidas a todos mediante una pequeña esfera de comunicación que sobrevolaba al lado de los oidos de todos los combatientes .

`` ¡ Recordad compañeros es ahora de decir basta ! ´´ exclamo Rana a todos .

Las palabras de Gazzef y Rana habían sido suficientes para poder levantar enormemente la moral de todos .

 **( En la nave )**

Mientras tanto en la torre de control de la nave el oso de nombre Zach miraba la defensa que se había formado en la ciudad.

`` Ja , pobres idiotas , sacrificaran sus vidas para defender a unos simples humanos , el motivo por el cual hayan decidido pelear no me importa , pero debemos enseñarles que ante el poder de nuestra amo y señor son simples insectos ´´ dijo Zach con arrogancia.

En ese momento presiono el botón.

Activando la secuencia de todos los cañones de la nave y ordenando a los Hunters que se encontraban afuera que disparasen sus armas de fuego.

`` Estos serán unos preciosos fuegos artificiales ´´ dijo Zach.

 **( Afuera en Sangon )**

Una infinidad de misiles y disparos fueron disparados , apuntando a la ciudad de Sangon lista para hacerla desaparecer.

Los combatientes vieron con horror todo esto, muchos quedaron congelados por el pánico.

`` ¡ No teman ! ´´ exclamo Gazeff para todos .

El lider dejo su puesto en el centro de mando y salió directo hacía la línea frontal, dirigir nunca fue lo de Gazeff , pero estar en la linea de frente combatiendo con todas sus fuerzas si.

`` ¡ Qué los magos de mayor de nivel formen una barrera defensiva alrededor de toda la ciudad ! ´´ exclamo Gazeff dando una ordén clara.

Todos los magos empezaron a formar la barrera , formando circulos mágicos de múltiples caracteres frente a ellos.

Todos los círculos mágicos empezaron a juntarse dando a lugar a uno círculo mágico inmenso que se coloco sobre la ciudad protegiendolo por completo.

* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Una explosión inmensa cubrío por completo la ciudad creando un gran destello que pudo ser visivle a miles de metros de distancia.

La enorme barrera logro soportar el golpe , pero esta comenzó a desquebrajarse y caer sobre la ciudad como si se tratase de pedazos de cristales.

Los magos que usaron este hechizo gsataron una buena cantidad de mana, por lo cual hasta recuperarse no podrian volver a formar una barrera defensiva.

Y donde residia el problema.

Los cañones de la nave tenían que enfriarse antes de volver a disparar , pero el grupo de Hunters que volaban por encima de la ciudad todavía podían seguir disparando sus armas y estaban a minutos de que los que venian por el bosque llegasen.

`` Tch , condenados Hunters ´´ dijo Gazeff chasqueando los dedos `` ¡ Todos aquellos que puedan atacar a distancia ataquen ! ´´ exclamo Gazeff para todos.

`` No tengas prisa Gazeff ´´ dijo una voz .

Fue etnonces que Gazezz y todos recibieron la comunicación de Issei.

`` Ya era hora , Ise ´´ dijo Rana contenta de escucharle `` ¿ Roxanne , está contigo ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntandole.

`` ¡ Asi es , Rana ! ´´ dijo Roxanne por la comunicación.

`` ¿¡ Donde estais !? ´´ exclamo Gazeff gritandole a los dos por la pequeña esfera entre sus dedos .

`` Dejemos los detales para después, ahora es momento de que yo y mi nueva katana brillemos ´´ dijo por elas esferas de comunicación.

* FLUSH *

Fue entonces que una estela de color carmesi sobrevolo por encima de la ciudad junto con una estela de color dorado llamando la atención de todos abajo .

Issei y Roxanne habían activado sus **Dragon Tears** y activado el poder de sus anillos legendarios se estaba elevando gracias a sus llamas mientras que Roxanne volvaba gracias a sus rayos , ambos estaban a pocos metros de los Hunters.

Ya estando ahí Issei se preparo por si acaso al mismo tiempo que Roxanne se quedo cerca de él .

`` Es momento de que caigan ante mi nueva Katana ´´ dijo Issei colocandose en la posición de desenfundar su Katana.

Su nueva espada la cual estaba sujeta en su costado derecho tenia un aspecto futuristica, la empuñadura de la katana tenia un cilindro con huecos de color rojo tenia cierto aspecto de un cartucho de municiones.

Issei saco su katana apuntando a los Hunters mientras que empezaron a aparecer pequeñas esferas de fuego alrededor de Issei y en un momento apunto a los Hunters del cielo .

 **[ Lluvia Ignea Del Dragón ]**

En un momento todas las esferas que había creado Issei fueron disparadas contra los Hunters que protegian la nave en el lado izquierdo .

* CRASH * * CRASH * * CRASH *

Las bolas de fuego perfomaron a los Hunter con facilidad haciendo que hubiese explosiones cerca de la nave , pero la cosa no quedo asi ...

`` Ahora girad ´´ dijo Issei.

En comando de su orden las llamas que habían perforado a los Hunters ahora habian girado para performar a el otro grupo de Hunters generando más explosiones y eliminando por completo a los Hunter del cielo .

Con ese unico ataque Issei ya se había encargado de un número elevado de Hunters en el cielo , ahora los únicos Hunters que restaban eran los que estaban en tierra.

* TAP * * TAP*

Issei y Roxanne aterrizaron junto a Gazeff y Rana , mientras que alzaba su nueva Katana y apuntando hacía la nave con un rostro serio.

`` ¡ Zach nosotros no nos rendiremos y venceremos ! ´´ exclamo Issei con fuerza provocando que su voz resonase por toda la ciudad.

Esas palabras subieron enormemente la moral de todos.

`` ¡ HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ´´ con un estrepitoso rugido todos se lanzaron contra los Hunters que ya habían empezado a invadir la ciudad.

La guerra había comenzado.

 **( En la nave )**

Mientras tanto desde la torre de control de la nave , cierto oso miraba con enfado como se estaba llevando el combate.

`` Son unas plagas indeseables , pero una vez los cañones estén nuevamente listos para disparar será su final , disfruten del tiempo que les queda ¡ Jajajajajajajajaaja ! ´´ exclamo Zach riendo como un loco.

El oso de nombre Zach se hallaba muy confiado de que las fuerzas de haya abajo no serían un problema , se aprecia una gran arrogancia en él.

 **( En el campo de batalla )**

Nuestros tres heroes ya estaban pasando entre los Hunters a gran velocidad , cortando , machando y dispirando con sus armas .

* ZASH * * POOOM * * PIIIM *

Chispas brotaban cada vez que Issei , Roxanne y Rana destrozaban a un Hunter que se cruzaban rompiendo sus armaduras facilmente.

A su alrededor habían más combatientes contra más Hunters.

* FLASH *

Moviéndose a gran velocidad Issei se puso delante de una chica lobo que no estaba al tanto , repeliendo varios disparos con su espada .

`` ¡ No bajen la guardia ! ´´ exclamo Issei para hacerle entender su error.

`` Te lo agradezco Héroe ´´ dijo la chica lobo agradeciendole aunque con un tono que sonaba a como si estuviera molesta .

Esa misma guerrera más volvio hacía el frente destrozando a un Hunter con sus garras.

* FLASH *

De un poderoso salto Issei esquivo varios disparos contra su persona, divisando a un grupo de dos Hunters encima de unos edificios apuntandole a él y a Rana y Roxanne .

Al ver eso Issei sonrío , una buena oportunidad para probar algo que le conto Laila de su katana.

`` Mi Katana tiene una funcion de disparar , ahora vereis´´ dijo Issei alzando su Katana al cielo .

En la empuñadura de empezo a brillar un espacio que Laila había fabricado , la hoja de la katana estaba empezando a brillar con una energía de color roja que fluia como si se tratase de fuego .

En un momento la energia empezó a concentrarse en la punta de la katana formando una enorme bola de energia roja e Issei apunto al Hunter que apuntaba a las chicas .

 **[ Bomba De Dragón ]**

Issei lanzó la bola de energía golpeando al Hunter que las apuntaba impidiendo que el Hunter pudiese reaccionar a tiempo .

* BOOOOOOM *

El Hunter acabo hecho pedazos mientras que sus piezas volaban por todas partes , pero el otro Hunter salto hacía Issei para matarlo .

`` **Celestial Flame** ´´ dijo Issei convocando su **Dragon Tears**.

En un momento Issei activo su arma y creo dos cañones encima de sus hombros para disparar contra el Hunter haciendo que estallase , en un momento Issei aterrizó junto con Rana y Roxanne .

* CLANK *

El casquillo había caido al suelo justamente delante de Issei .

`` No sabia que tu espada pudiera hacer ahora eso Ise ´´ dijo Rana hablando sorprendida .

`` Laila me explico antes de venir las modificaciones de mi katana ´´ dijo Issei preparandose.

En un momento los tres volvieron a ser rodeados por más Hunters apuntado sus armas contra ellos .

`` Sin duda esto será bastante movido ´´ dijo Issei colocandose en posición de batalla .

Rana y Roxanne se volvieron a colocar en posición para seguir combatiendo contra ellos dispuestos a luchar.

Tres Hunters que estaban a su espalda se lanzaron contra el grupo , los cuales ya estaban listos para luchar contra ellos .

* BLAAAAM *

Uno de los Hunters fue golpeado por un enorme martillo mazo envuelto con un aura de color marrón , provocando que chocarán entre ellos hasta chocarse lejos .

`` Laila-san ´´ dijo Rana contenta de verla .

`` Y bien Issei , ¿ qué tal se comporta mi bebe ? ´´ dijo Laila preguntandole .

Quien había aparecido no era otra que la ciclope herrera Laila empuñando un enorme martillo , ella también se había unido al grupo de ataque .

`` Es increible , siento que mientras la empuñe puedo vencer al que sea , te lo agadezco mucho Laila ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No hay de que ´´ dijo Laila empuñando el mazo .

Issei levantó su katana , el grupo se encontraba rodeados de Hunters pero aún asi se mantenían una sonrisa en sus caras .

Una masacre de Hunters ocurrío , cientos de ellos fueron cortados , disparados , electrocutados y aplastados .

 **( En el hotel )**

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad , cierta vampiresa comenzaba comenzaba a despertarse producto de la batalla que estuviese afuera de la habitación.

`` Porque tanto escandola , ¿ acaso no saben que dormir poco afecta a la belleza ? ´´ dijo Dayla preguntando adormilada restregándose los ojos.

Luego ella se vio a si misma , fijandose que estaba desnuda.

Y fue en ese momento que los recuerdos de anoche bombardearon su cabeza .

`` Que he hecho ... ¡ Como le veré la cara ahora luego de que dejara llevar anoche ! ´´ exclamo Dayla muerta de la vergüenza cubriéndose con la colcha .

* BOOOOOM *

Fue entonces que para el desconcierto de ella la mitad de la habitación acababa de ser destruida.

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ´´ exclamo Dayla mirando hacía afuera cubriendo su desnudez con las colchas.

Fue entonces que vio el panorama de la ciudad , llamas y explosiones era todo lo que podía verse a lo lejos .

Hunters surcando los cielos y enfretándose a arpias , grifos , hombres insectos entre otros .

Igual que en tierra diferentes razas hacían frente a más Hunters .

`` Estoy segura de que Ise está en medio de esta batalla al igual que Rana y Roxanne ... pero ... ¿ Dondé esta Seyla ? ´´ dijo Dayla preguntando .

 **( En el Campo de Batalla )**

Por otro lado Issei , Rana y Roxanne se estaban dirigiendo hacía la posición designada para iniciar la operación.

Se habian encontrado con Gazeff , ahora el cuarteto estaban corriendo a toda velocidad mientras que destrozaban a cualquier Hunter se pusiesen en su camino .

* BLAAM *

El grupo se sorprendio cuando un Hunter de grandes dimensiones había atravesado la casa por la cual el grupo pasó .

El Hunter es más grande que uno normal y además se notaba que sus brazos eran dos cañones y en su espalda tenía lo que parecía ser una mochila.

* FLUSH *

Sin previo aviso este Hunter comenzo a lanzar fuego por los cañones .

El grupo lo esquivo a duras penas , notando que los restos de la casa que había destrozado por su paso se habían reducido a cenizas en un momento .

`` ¡ Qué calor ! ´´ exclamo Rana .

`` ¡ Estas llamas ! ´´ exclamo Gazeff colocandose por el costado del Hunter `` ¡ Tened cuidado con estas llamas son llamas de dragones , os reduciran a cenizas ! ´´

El grupo empezaron a evadir las llamas , pero resulto ser complicado ya que el Hunter disparaba sin descanso.

Dando un salto y refugiándose Issei y Gazeff en una pila destruida que una vez fue una casa , Issei activo su **Dragon Tears** preparado para disparar.

* CRICK *

El Hunter empezó a ser atacado con rayos dorados sufriendo una electrocucción , era Roxanne que lo estaba atacando con sus **Thunders Gloves .**

* ZASH *

Gazeff había lanzando su espada Gladion con una cadena en su extremo dandole un corte en el costado derecho tirando metal en el suelo .

* POOOM *

Rana había convocado los **Fury Iron Punch** rompiendole a el Hunter la pierna izquierda .

Al perder la pierna la izquierda el Hunter no pudo mantener el equilibrio asi que cayo de espaldas contra el suelo con la imposibilidad de volver a levantarse .

* ZASH *

El sonido del metal siendo cortado se hizo escuchar .

Al parecer el Hunter había sido cortado por la cabeza , una hoja negra que sobresalia .

* CRUSH *

* BOOOOM *

Luego de eso el cuerpo del Hunter hizo una gran explosión ya que las llamas de dragón explotaron .

* CRACK *

Issei y Gazeff salieron de su escondinte para ver como el Hunter acababa de convertirse en un montón de chatarra.

`` ¿ Qué ha ocurrido ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando confundido.

El grupo había recibido ayuda entre el caos de la batalla , pero no había nadie quien les había ayudado.

`` Ha ocurrido que os he ayudado ´´ dijo una voz desconocida .

Pero cuando el grupo empezó a mirar por los alrededores se fijaron en que no había nadie.

* SAP *

Issei pudo sentir como una hoja negra afilada se posaba en su hombro izquierdo, Issei se puso azul y empezó a sudar en frio.

`` Los ojos pueden engañaros ´´ dijo una voz algo grave .

Fue entonces que algo que no estaba ahí aparecio , junto a Issei ahora estaba lo se asemejaba a un insecto humanoide de color morado , con espadas negras onduladas .

`` El heroe de las llamas deja muchas aberturas , no es una presa nada recomendable ´´ dijo el insecto humanoide desapareciendo de nuevo .

Al parecer se habia vuelto invisible o se había camuflado con el entorno para no ser perceptible .

`` ¿ Quién era ese ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntando .

`` Es un miembro de los hombres hormigas negras les encanta luchar son guerreros fieros y confiables ´´ dijo Gazeff reconociendo la tecnica empleada.

* BOOOOOM *

El ruido de la explosión saco al grupo de sus pensamientos , haciendoles recordar que debían llegar al punto donde Stela los esperaba para activar el hechizo.

`` ¿ Por qué decidío levantar el hechizo en medio de la ciudad ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntando deslizandose por dos Hunters disparandoles por debajo y destrozandolos.

`` Porque el centro de la ciudad además de ser el lugar de la ciudad es donde hay más mana concentrado y el hechizo saldrá con mayor efectividad y potencia ´´ dijo Gazeff explicandole .

Gazeff sacó a Gladio y lanzo hechizos de vientos que cortaron un amplio número de Hunters .

El grupo empezó a dirigirse al centro de la ciudad , las batallas por toda la ciudad continuaban ya había bastantes heridos pero los Heathers empezaban a curarlos a todos , por suerte no eran heridas graves.

Los Cavalry continuaban a todo Hunter que apareciese en el cielo.

Los Bishops proseguían a emplear magía de refuerzo y potenciación , aumentando sus fuerzas , resistencias , defensas y más puntos.

Mientras los Shooters seguían acabando con todos los Hunters que se atrevían a cruzarse en su camino.

Era una batalla sin cuartel donde todos luchaban por sus esperanzas.

 **( En el centro de la ciudad )**

El grupo ya había llegado al centro de la ciudad , Steela ya estaba esperando con el hechizo preparado.

`` Hmm ... ¿ Por qué estamos dentro de estas esferas ?´´ dijo Issei preguntando dentro de una esfera de color azul celeste de gran tamaño .

`` Es la mejor forma para que puedan viajar , ahora les recomiendo que se prepararen para ser lanzados ´´ dijo Steela levantando su báculo .

`` ¡ Espera ! ¿¡ Has dicho lanzados !? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando asustado .

Las chicas que estaban al lado de Steela tampoco se veian muy confiadas con respecto a que Issei y Gazeff fueran lanzados , en especial estaban preocupadas por Issei .

`` Chicas ´´ dijo una voz .

Se giraron para ver que era Seyla quien estaba corriendo hacia ellos .

`` Seyla , ¿ qué haces aqui ? ´´ dijo Rana preguntandole .

`` Me he enterado de que estabais aqui asi que he venido para curaros un poco ´´ dijo Seyla respondiendole fue entonces que se fijo en Issei `` ¿ Por qué esta Issei y Gazeff-san están dentro de una esfera ? ´´ dijo Seyla preguntando con un tono de inseguridad .

`` Creo que van a ser lanzados ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` ¿¡ Lanzados !? ´´ dijo Seyla algo preocupada .

Todos ahora miraron a Gazeff que no se encontraba sorprendido por eso , sabía como era Steela y ya había previsto que algo asi sucederia.

* FLUSH *

La punta del bastón de Steela se ilumino de color blanco.

Las dos esferas comenzaron a levitar de a poco , para luego ser envueltas por completo en un aura blanca.

`` ¡ A volar ! ´´ exclamo Steela como si estuviera bateando las esferas.

* FLUSH *

Ambas esferas fueron lanzadas a toda velocidad teniendo como blanco la nave .

Gazeff se había preparado , pero no negaría que este era un paseo infernal .

Mientras para Issei ...

`` ¡ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ¡ Vamos a morir ! ¡ Vamos a morir ! ¡ Primero voy a vomitar ! ¡ Y luego voy a morir ! ´´ grito Issei que no sabe porque su esfera era la única que se encontraba girando .

Mientras tanto el grupo podia ver como las esferas se aproximaban más y más hacía la nave destruyendo a todo Hunter que se pasase por en medio.

`` Parece que el hechizo ha sido un exito , ¿ aunque no entiendo porque la esfera del joven gira ? ´´ dijo Steela preguntandose a si mismo mirando hacia el frente.

Varios Hunters se habían posicionado alrededor de ella para bloquearle cualquier ruta de escape.

* CRASH *

Y sin aviso alguno una enorme hacha paso rebanando a un grupo amplio de Hunters.

`` ¡ No es justo que acapares toda la diversión Steela ! ´´ exclamo Rek apareciendo dando golpes sin parar derrotando a los Hunters restantes.

Tomando nuevamente su hacha .

`` Contaba que vendrían , ¿ dondé se encuentra Mason ? ´´ dijo Steela preguntando .

`` Aqui ´´ dijo desde arriba .

El pequeño topo se encontraba sobrevolando y rodeado por varios anillos dorados que giraban a su alrededor .

Estirando su pata derecha hacía delante , uno de esos anillos avanzó girando hacía un Hunter cortándolo por la mitad , para después con un solo movimiento de la pata regresaba a su posición original .

Los tres lideres , dos heroinas y Seyla se encontraban juntas .

`` ¿ Creen que Gazeff y el chico estarán bien ? ´´ dijo Mason preguntando .

`` No os preocupeis , ambos volveran ´´ dijo Rana convencida.

`` Sí , ambos son fuertes de seguro que volveran ´´ dijo Rek .

`` Confiemos en ellos ´´ dijo Roxanne .

`` Asi es , depositare mi confianza en ellos dos , después de todo , uno es mi querido amigo de la infancia y el otros es mi nuevo juguete de experi ... perdón el heroe de fuego ´´ dijo Steela arreglando su frase .

`` Cierto volveran ´´ dijo Seyla .

El grupo volvio para pelear mientras que Seyla se fue de nuevo al puesto para curar a la gente.

Todos apostaron a que Issei y Gazeff lograrían destruir el núcleo central que comandaba a los Hunters .

 **( En la nave )**

Las dos esferas estaban por impactar contra la nave , perforando la dura coraza reforzada.

Pero por fuerzas del destino las esferas se separaron , mandando a Gazeff por un lado y a Issei por otro lado.

* BLAM *

Sin más fuerzas para seguir perforando el armazón , la esfera se detuvo por completo.

Issei no sabía donde se encontraba , pero si sabía algo.

`` Voy a vomitar ´´ dijo Issei llendo a un rincón mientras que se iluminaba con una luz arco iris .

Sin pena alguna expulso todo lo que llevase en su estomago.

Luego de terminar por ese mal momento y reponerse de sus mareos fue que Issei comprendío que se encontraba dentro de la nave.

`` Esto es un laberinto , ¿ cómo se supone que encuentre el núcleo que controla a los Hunters si ni siquiera se en donde me encuentro ? ´´ dijo Issei a si mismo.

Dado que no tenía un mejor plan se apresuró a revisar por todos los lados , pasando por diferentes secciones de la nave en el camino .

Encontrando un laboratorio de armas.

Encontrando un hangar con diferentes vehículos.

Encontrando una cámara donde se ensamblaban a los Hunters.

Encontrando un grupo de celdas donde diferentes criaturas salvajes se encontraban presas al igual que algunos semi especies.

Raudo y veloz libero a las criaturas que allí se encontraban prisioneras, ayudando a los semi-especies para que lograran abordar las naves de escape que se hallaban en el hangar.

Tan ocupado estaba en eso que Issei no noto como un huron blanco y un gato negro con una marca roja en la frente y lo que parecian ser unas alas pequeñas lo miraban fijamente.

* BOOOM *

La nave comenzó a sacudirse, parece que esta había recibido un poderoso impacto .

`` Debo encontrar la sala de control y a Gazeff ´´ dijo Issei ayudando a subir a los últimos .

Jalando una palanca y expulsando a todos.

PIIIIII

PIIIIII

Las alarmas de la nave empezaron a sonar y luces rojas cambiaron el color de los pasillos.

A lo lejos Issei pudo ver a unos Hunters acercandose.

`` ¡ No tengo tiempo para perderlo con un puñado de androides gigantes ! ´´ exclamo Issei dirigiendose a por ellos.

* ZASH *

Y con un desenfunde rápido, Issei paso de frente cortando en pedazos a los Hunters , siguiendo su carrera en busca de la sala de control.

 **( Puesto de Mando de la Nave )**

Mientras tanto , en el puesto de mando de la nave el oso de nombre Zach había destrozado la silla del capitán donde se encontraba sentado por la furia.

Los monitores frente a él le estaban mostrando como había dos polizones en su nave , polizones que estaban destruyendo todo a su paso y liberando a las criaturas que había capturado .

`` Malditos intrusos , nunca mandes a un montón de chatarra a hacer el trabajo de un oso ´´ exclamo Zach tomando su arma .

Una enorme hacha .

Además de que una red de energía color rojo comenzo a fluir por su traje de combate.

 **( En otra zona de la nave )**

* BOOOOM *

Una de las paredes de la nave exploto, de entre el humo y llamas había aparecido Issei.

Había sujetado a uno de los Hunters de la cabeza y propulsandose con las llamas de su otra mano lanzando al Hunter mientras apretaba la cabeza del Hunter hasta destrozarla.

`` Hah ... hah ... ´´ Issei comenzaba a respirar agitado mientras que se apoyaba sobre una pared , la llama carmesi en su frente ya no ardia con tanta intensidad.

No había pasado más de unos dos horas desde que toda la batalla comenzó y ya se encontraba agotado.

Había gastado muchas de su fuerza al activar por mucho tiempo el poder de su anillo y usar su **Dragon Tear** ahora su única arma era su nueva katana.

`` ¡ Parece que tus fuerzas te abandonan Héroe ! ´´ exclamo una voz.

Issei se sorprendiomucho, no había notado en que momento Zach había aparecido y menos aún como se había colocado detrás de él sin que Issei lo notase.

Un leve resplandor alerto a Issei de que el oso de dos metros estaba empuñando un hacha y estaba por lanzar un tajo contra él.

* CLANK *

Issei levanto su katana usandola como un escudo improvisado para evitar que su cuerpo fuese dividido en dos.

Issei pudo notar como el golpe que acababa de bloquear rompía sus costillas, era eso o morir al ser cortado en dos.

El golpe lo había mandado a volar muchos metros a lo lejos.

* CRAK *

Issei termino atravesando varias paredes antes de caer en el suelo de un enorme salón completamente blanco.

Issei trato de reincorporarse aun cuando su cuerpo soportaba un dolor inmenso , al intentarlo no pudo evitar escupir una cantidad de sangre.

* BLAAAM *

Sintío como una patada le daba en toda la mandíbula lanzándolo hacía arriba, sus ojos se tornaron blancos por unos momentos, casi pierde el conocimiento.

`` ¡! ´´

Entonces vio al oso encima de él listo para golpearlo con sus dos puños.

El golpe de antes lo había dejado desorientado, su cuerpo no reaccionaría a tiempo para poder bloquearlo o esquivar el golpe.

 **[ Puntazada de Viento Salvaje ]**

Para la suerte de Issei ya habían llegado los refuerzos , no sabía cuando Gazeff había llegado tenia un su mano derecha un circulo mágico donde parecia saler una lanza que giraba apuntando a Zach , pero solo hizo que Zach evitase el ataque y no golpease a Issei.

`` Gracias Gazeff ´´ dijo Issei a dura penas logrando ponerse de pie.

Pero el daño hasta ahora estaba hecho, las costillas provocaban que el solo respirar fuera sumamente doloroso.

Y viendo a Gazeff este tampoco estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Por el contrario el oso llamado Zach se encontraba perfectamente en forma al no haber participado en alguna batalla.

`` Adelante, estoy esperándolos Héroe de las llamas y Capitán de la federación ´´ dijo Zach provocando a ambos para que lo atacaran.

Acto que funciono ya que Issei acorto distancia en menos de un segundo, apuntando al flanco derecho del oso con su katana.

Mientras que Gazeff balanceo su espada apunto al flanco izquierdo.

Desde ese ángulo no había forma de que el oso pudiese evadir los dos ataques y ambos se habían movido rapido como para no darle tiempo.

* CLANK *

`` ¿¡ Pero qué ... !? ´´ exclamo Issei confundido.

`` ¿¡ ... Demonios !? ´´ exclamo Gazeff igual de confundido.

La razón es que Zach había desaparecido, provocando que las espadas de Gazeff e Issei chocaran entre ellas.

` ¿ Acaso se movio a una velocidad que no pudimos ver ? ´ pensamientos comunes de Issei con los de Gazeff.

` Podria ser que ...´ pensó Gazeff no logrando terminar su linea de pensamientos.

Puesto a que unas manos sujetaron su cabeza y la de Issei estrellándolas contra el suelo con gran fuerza.

Nuevamente Zach acababa de aparecer de la nada , esta vez logrando golpear a ambos combatientes.

`` ¡ No son más que insectos ante mi ! ´´ exclamo Zach listo para aplastar la cabeza de ambos.

Rodando para evitar eso, Issei y Gazeff lograron salvarse, viendo como el suelo debajo del oso se hundia formando un amplio cráter.

De haber estabdo debajo de sus craneos hubieran sido aplastados por la inmensa fuerza de Zach.

`` ¡ Me estoy arto condenado peluche ! ´´ exclamo Issei atacando con su katana **`` [ Estilo Secreto : Dragón Entrante ]**

Issei ataco con la intención de que su Katana atravesase la armadura de Zach.

Peo nuevamente el oso desapareció.

* BLAAM *

Issei recibío un golpe muy fuerte en el pecho, soltando su espada y cayendo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el pecho.

`` GHA ´´ Issei escupió un montón de sangre, añadiendo unas nuevas costillas rotas.

`` ¡ Isei ! ´´ exclamo Gazeff apresurandose a ayudarlo.

Pero Zach nuevamente desapareció , reapareciendo junto a Gazeff blandiendo su hacha.

* CLANK *

Las dos enormes armas chocaron.

`` Buena reacción, has logrado predecir donde me moveria´´ dijo Zach aumentando sus fuerza en sus brazos.

* CRAK *

Gazeff se vio superado en fuerza, una de sus rodillas tocaron el suelo mientras usaba toda su fuerza para frenar el hacha.

`` Maldito ... ¿ Cómo logras moverte con esa velocidad ? ´´ dijo Gazeff preguntandose.

`` Tienes buenos ojos ´´ dijo Zach volviendo a desaparecer.

* BLAM *

* BLAM *

Zach volvio a comenzar a aparecer y desaparecer entre Issei y Gazeff lazando golpes y patadas las cuales ninguno de los dos pudo evadir.

`` El Maou-sama me entrego este maravilloso item , **las Light Boots ,** estas maravillosas botas me permiten aumentar mi velocidad logrando moverme más rapidos que mis adversarios ´´ dijo Zach dando una leve explicación.

Zach aparecio justo detrás de Issei, sujetándolo por los brazos y con su rodilla presionando la espalda de Issei.

`` ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ Issei grito de dolor, de seguir asi su columna y brazos acabarian rotos.

Gazeff estaba por ir a ayudarlo, pero nuevamente el oso apareció frente a él sujetándolo por la cara y estrelándolo contra el suelo el cual se rompió.

Issei y Gazeff se estaban viendo superados en fuerza y habilidad por Zach, las cosas no pintaban bien para ellos.

* FLUSH *

Entonces Zach convoco unos circulos mágicos de color marrón anaranjado en sus dos puños haciendo que ambos puños brillasen en marrón y empezó apuntar a Gazeff.

`` Muere escoria ´´ dijo Gazeff golpeandolo.

* POOOOOM *

`` ¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ´´ exclamo Gazeff con dolor.

Gazeff empezó a salir disparado hacia una pared por los potentes golpes que había recibido por parte de Zach.

Gazeff había acabado inconsciente pegado en la pared.

`` Bueno , ese tigre ya no molestara, que me dices si acabamos con este eh heroe de las llamas ´´ dijo Zach quien se acercaba lentamente hacía Issei.

Issei se encontraba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, las heridas en su cuerpo no le dejaban moverse, ya no le quedaban nada de fuerza demostrando en como la llama carmesi de su frente se apagó.

Zach levanto a Issei como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo.

`` Pienso patirte por la mitad ´´ dijo Zach comenzó a apretar a Issei desde la cintura con un potente abrazo de oso.

`` ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´

* CRAK *

Los huesos de Issei crujian, la fuerza en el agarre de Zach estaban destrozandolo, todo esto mientras que Zach sonria .

* CRAK *

Pronto su espalda seria partida en dos.

* FLUSH *

Aún en su estado de dolor agónico, Issei vio como los puños de Zach seguian brillando en marrón haciendo que el dolor fuese insorportable.

Fue entonces que Zach solto a Issei por un momento para después darle una machada por la espalda .

* PAAAAM *

Tal fuerte fue su machada que Issei acabo en un piso debajo del actual y gran parte del piso acabo destrozado y cayendo también Gazeff saliendo de la pared.

La chaqueta de Issei cayo delante de él toda llena de mugre y mostrando heridas por la pelea con Zach.

Los gritos de dolor de Issei llenaban por completo la nave retumbando por cualquier parte, pero no importaba, no habia nadie que pudiese ayudar a Issei.

Gazeff estaba en el suelo inconsciente por el daño recibido, su cuerpo estaba con múltiples quemaduras y todo indicaba que de no recibir ayuda médica podria fallecer.

* BLAM *

Zach aterrizó no muy lejos de Issei , mientras que Issei pudo darse la vuelta para mirar el techo.

La visión de Issei estaba nublada, no podía ver casi nada, su conciencia estaba desapareciendo hacía el techo.

` ... Esto me da mucho coraje ... No pude hacer nada, no sabía cuan débil era yo ´ pensó mientras su conciencia era consumida por una profunda oscuridad.

`` Será mejor que te de él golpe final ´´ dijo Zach mientras empuñaba su hacha y se dirigia hacía Issei calmadamente.

Los ojos de Issei ya no le dejaban ver nada, estaba complentamente negro pero aún se mantenia consciente.

Zach se había puesto encima de él alzando su hacha y listo para cortar por la mitad a Issei.

` Hayato-sensei , Nekomone-sensei , Gor , Liz , Rana , Roxanne ... Lo siento ... Pero creo que hasta aqui he llegado ´ pensó Issei resignado a morir .

Ladeando la cabeza hacía la derecha a la espera de que si vida acabase.

` Nunca olvides la voluntad ´

`` ¡! ´´ Los ojos de Issei recuperaron su brillo permitiendole ver nuevamente, ahí frente a el había un pedazo de tela.

Una pañoleta para la cabeza con el estampado de llamas rojas con un fondo blanco, la cual se encontraba dentro de la chaqueta de Issei y por razones de la vida no se había destrozado por la batalla que tuvo en tierra.

Era un recuerdo de su maestro.

 **( Flashback )**

Esto sucedio años antes de que Issei , Rana y Roxanne encontrasen los anillos o perdiesen su hogar.

Issei se hallaba descansando luego de haber terminado las muchas sesiones de entrenamiento.

Al tener su dojo en su casa era responsabilidad suya y de todos limpiar el dojo y ordenarlo todo.

`` Creo que esto es lo último, desde luego que Hayato-sensei es estricto, debido a su rectitud por eso no ha podido casarse ´´ dijo Issei mientras bebia una bebida energetica.

`` Oh , asi que me retictud hace que las mujeres me vean aburrido ´´ dijo una voz masculina.

PFFFFFFFFFF

Issei escupio su bebida, no se había percatado de que Hayato había entrado en el dojo.

`` Sensei , ¿ qué hace aqui ? ¿ No estaba en una reunión de los vecinos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole algo asustado porque Hayato escucho su comentario.

`` Asi es , pero la reunión ya había acabado y he venido a comprobar si hubieras finalizado la limpieza del dojo ´´ dijo Hayato `` Además de entregarte esto ´´ dijo Hayato lanzandole algo .

Issei lo cogío y vio que era un paquete que estaba envuelto para regalo.

`` Es tu cumpleaños , felicidades alumno mio ´´ dijo Hayato sonriendo .

Issei empezo a abrir su regalo algo apresurado para ver de que se trata , era un pañuelo blanco con el dibujo de una llamas.

`` Lo hice yo mismo porque siempre veo en ti Issei una voluntad firme como un fuego que nunca se apaga ´´ dijo Hayato acercandose a su alumno.

`` Nunca olvides la voluntad ´´ dijo Hayato poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Issei.

Fue entonces que Issei empezo a ponerse el pañuelo en la cabeza , mientras que se lo enseñaba a su sensei con una sonrisa.

Entonces los dos salieron del dojo para poder celebrar el cumple de Issei .

 **( En la mente de Issei )**

Ahora Issei se encontraba flotando sobre un espacio completamente negro.

` Es cierto ... No puedo perder ... Mi voluntad ... No puedo quedarme aqui a morir ... Debo de hacer algo ... Quiero fuerza para poder seguir con mi voluntad ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

En ese momento unos ojos rojos gigantes se alzaron detrás de él sin que el se diese cuenta.

Entonces las llamas carmesis empezaron a alzarse debajo del espacio negro para ponerse justamente en donde tenia el anillo parecia que todo su cuerpo estuviese ardiendo.

Su parte derecha ahora parecia ser hecha completamente de fuego y zonas de negro , su mano derecha se volvio la manos de un dragon con garras , su pierna derecha se transformo en una pata de dragon , en su cara se alzo un cuerno hecho de fuego e incluso una ala había aparecido .

Ahora Issei parecia en parte ser humano y en parte dragón de fuego.

 **( En la Nave )**

El filo del hacha estaba por cortar a Issei por la mitad , pero entonces paso.

* CATCH *

`` ¿¡ Qué demonios !? ´´ exclamo Zach sorprendido.

La razón es que Issei había sujetado el filo del hacha con su `` mano derecha ´´ , entonces ...

* FLUUUSSHHHHHH *

Un montón de llamas carmesi empezaron a emerger de Issei por su zona derecha del cuerpo.

Las llamas carmesi de Issei alcanzaron las manos de Zach y los circulos mágicos que se coloco en sus puños empezó a fundirse.

Zach se fijo en que no podia liberarse del agarre de Issei que aplicaba en el hacha.

No fue hasta que Issei empezó a levantarse nuevamente , mientras que su lado derecho empezó a arder pasando por la misma transformación que paso por su mente.

Zach tuvo un mal presentamiento, alejandose de un veloz salto hacía atras , mirando incrédulo al castaño.

`` Tu maldito ... ¿¡ qué es lo que has hecho !? ¡¿ Qué es esa transformación ?! ´´ exclamo Zach empezando a asustarse.

El aura de Issei había cambiado, ahora era más fuerte y a la vez más calmada y salvaje y Zach se fijo en que el ojo derecho de Issei era ahora de color rojo.

`` Ahhhh ... Me siento más fuerte , no se que me pasa pero me siento más recuperado ´´ dijo Issei caminando lentamente hacia Zach.

* TAP * * TAP *

El sonido de pisadas era el único sonido en la enorme habitación que producía un eco de estos.

Zach no podía comprenderlo porque se había quedado paralizado , aun cuando empuñaba su hacha y estaba en perfectas condiciones sus instintos le decian que no debía atacar o de lo contrario moriría.

Issei pasó de largo de Zach ignorándolo por completo, centrando su atención en el pañuelo blanco que estaba tirado en el suelo.

`` Incluso estando tan lejos sigue dandome sus lecciones para recordar a nunca rendirme ... ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se colocaba el pañuelo en la cabeza `` ¡ No morire aqui hasta haber acabado con el Maou ! ´´ dijo Issei.

* FLUSH *

Las llamas del lado derecho se intensificaron con tal fuerza que Zach pudo notar el calor desde su posición .

Zach estaba asustado viendo esas llamas pudo ver que encima las llamas estaba tomando la forma de un dragón de fuego que le estaba dando una sonrisa siniestra y asesina.

* PIUSH *

* BAAAM*

En una décima de segundos Issei había aparecido delante de Zach, acertándole un poderoso golpe en el pecho perforando la armadura.

`` ¡ GHAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ Zach escupío mucha saliva mezclada con sangre.

* BLAM *

Ahora recibío otro poderoso golpe en el mentón que lo mando hacía atrás.

Aún con eso logro aterrizar de píe, pero cuando intento dar un paso al frente sintío como perdía el equilibrio y su vista se nublaba, cayendo hacía atras respirando con dificultad.

`` Hah...hah... Solo fueron dos simples golpes ... hah...hah... pero el daño que recibi fue grave ´´ exclamo Zach mientras vomitaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

Issei miró su lado derecho , su mano ya no parecia ser una mano en absoluto , parecía ahora ser una garra de dragón hechas de llamas , también se miró su pie que ya no era su pie , se toco la cabeza para notar que tenia un cuerno en su cabeza e incluso se fijo en la ala que tenia en su espalda.

Sentía como un enorme poder recorría su cuerpo, el aire su alrededor comenzaba a hacerse más y más caliente era incluso más calientes de las llamas que solia emplear .

El oso se repuso a duras penas, lanzándose contra Issei sin importar el daño recibido.

`` ¡ No me subestimes maldito humano ! ´´ exclamo Zach con sus ojos inyectados en sangre por su furia.

* BLAAAM*

Zach lanzó varias patadas, patadas que Issei bloqueo con su brazo derecho.

`` ¡ Haaaaaaa ! ´´ Issei contratacando con una patada la cual conecto en la mandibulo de Zach.

* BLAM *

De una simple patada lo mando a volar.

El aire comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más caliente, el calor rodeaba a Issei derritiendo todo cuanto estuviera cerca.

Zach cayó duramente al suelo , su armadura además de agietada ahora se estaba fundiendo, provocando una elevación de la temperatura corporal de Zach.

`` ¡ Maldita sea ! ¡¿ Qué demonios es esa transformación !? ¡¿ Por qué tienes el aura de un dragón ?! ´´ gritó Zach lleno de frustación al vrese ahora impotente contra Issei.

`` No lo se ´´ dijo Issei.

Ahora apareció detrás de Zach, conectando un poderoso golpe que rompío por completo la armadura del oso , luego volviendo a aparecer delante de él.

Issei no dejaba de golpear a Zach mandándolo de una lado a otro , con cada golpe, a diferencia de Zach que emplea su botas items para poder escapar a Issei , sin embargo Issei se movia a una velocidad increible.

`` ¡ Ha ! ´´ de un derechazo Issei mando a Zach contra la pared atravesándola.

El oso estaba herido, los golpes de Issei lo habían dejado en un pesimo estado , la sangre corría por su cara.

Todo indicaba que Issei ganaría, pero Zach aún se negaba a aceptar la derrota.

`` ¡ MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ´´ Una cantidad inmensa de mana amarillo empezó a brotar del cuerpo de Zach , su tamaño se triplico y ahora tenía más músculos que antes.

Sin embargo Issei no le daba impresión, es más lo que le impresionaba es como podia no encontrarse nervioso ante ese gran cambio.

Zach continuo arremetiendo golpes y golpes que en si eran poderosos y de conectar quizas severamente a Issei , pero en contraste a su fuerza su velocidad se había visto reducida enormemente, es más ni siquiera estaba usando sus **Light Boots.**

` Ha dejado que la sangre se le subiese a la sangre , ya no es capaz de notar que su velocidad se redujo bastante ´ pensó Issei eludiendo los ataques.

Dando un salto hacía atrás para evadir un golpe que destruyo el suelo de la nave.

Usando un pedazo de piso como soporte se lanzó hacia el oso con una patada voladora.

* BLAAAAM *

La cual conecto lleno, mientras caian Issei noto que su Katana a lo lejos , maniobrando empleando las llamas de su zona derecha.

Issei aterrizó normalmente mientras volvia a empuñar su Katana , ya no hacia falta que la usara asi que la empuño.

Zach había caido malamente al piso inferior de la nave, pedazos de los pisos superiores terminaron aplastándolo.

* CRACK *

* BLAAAM *

Usando su fuerza mando a volar los pedazos que los cubrían, la respiración del oso era agitada, no cabe duda que el sobre excederse estaba pasándole factura.

Ya no era un oponente digno para Issei , por lo cual le dio la espalda , no tenia tiempo que perder debía encontrar la manera de detener a los Hunters que aún continuaban atacando la ciudad.

* PIM * * POM *

Issei escucho un comando de botones y se giro para ver que Zach estaba tecleando un panel de control donde se abrio una puerta y dentro se abrio lo que parecia ser una capsula de salvamiento.

`` Esto no ha terminado heroe de la llama ... Mi amo no se quedará quieto ante esto , ni tu , ni la heroina de la tierra , ni la heroina del rayo estareis a salvo de nosotros y si encuentras a los demás heroes ... Ten por seguro que os mataremos lentamente ´´ dijo Zach mientras se levantaba a duras penas.

`` Para entonces ya habremos sido más fuertes ´´ dijo Issei acercandose a Gazeff.

`` Jajajaja ... Me pregunto que hará mi amo cuando este a solas con tus amigas de seguro que tendrá un momento especial en sus aposentos ´´ dijo Zach con un tono de burla.

Issei cuando escucho eso las llamas volvian arder con intensidad y ...

* ZAS *

Issei en un momento había cortado el brazo izquierdo de Zach mientras que un torrente de sangre salia de su brazo.

`` ¡ Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ´´ grito Zach de dolor cuando lo sintio.

En un momento fugaz y cobarde se metio en la capsula listo para despegar y huir del combate.

`` ¡ Esto no quedará asi , heroe de las llamas ! ´´ exclamo Zach.

La capsulo salío despegando de la nave dirigiendose a saber a que lugar.

`` La proxima vez no tendré tanta piedad ´´ dijo Issei mientras que su lado derecho volvia a la normalidad.

 **( En la ciudad de Sangon )**

* BOOOM *

* BOOOOOM *

Mientras tanto los guerreros que combatian en Sangon observaban como los Hunter dejaban de moverse y se desplomaban en el suelo o muchos otros explotaban.

Pedazos de metal caian por toda la ciudad mientras la nave avanzaba, parecia que la nave se estrellaria lejos , en una pradera.

`` ¡ HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ´´ Todos los guerreros gritaron de alegria , había ganado la batalla.

En otra parte de la ciudad los lideres de escuadrón junto con Rana , Roxanne y Seyla por fin podian descansar luego de haber experimentado tan dificil batalla.

`` Sabía que lo lograrian , estoy llena de porqueria ´´ dijo Steela mientras se sacaba polvo de su ropa.

`` Pero , ¿ donde están Gazeff-san e Ise ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntando.

En su campo habia un amplio número de Hunters destruidos alrededor de dos mil.

 **( En la nave )**

En cuanto a la situación de Issei, pues ahora estaba en una situación bastante complicada.

`` ¡ Aahhhhhhhhhhhh ! ´´ Issei corria a toda velocidad cargando con un inconsciente Gazeff mientras surgian explosiones en la nave.

Luego de hacer que Zach se retirase y destuido el sistema que controla a los Hunters se dispuso a salir, pero no conto que al destruir el sistema de control, otro sistema de auto-destrucción se activó.

Por lo cual a duras penas y cargando a Gazeff se dispuso a abandonar la nave, pero la cosa no era sencilla ya que en su intento de llegar al puerto múltiples explosiones cortaban su camino.

`` ¡ Maldita sea ! ¡ Como pesa ! ´´ exclamo Issei adolorido de sus heridas y para colmo cargando un enorme tigre blanco a sus espaldas.

Issei llego al puerto, pero para su mala suerte las explosiones destruyeron algunas de las naves.

`` No , no , no , no ¡ Maldita sea ! ´´ exclamo Issei entrando en pánico , no había forma de abandonar la nave y ya no le quedaban fuerzas algunas como para volar.

Además de que propulsarse mientras sostenía a Gazeff era una tarea imposible en su estado actual.

* BOOOM *

Otra explosión, Issei usando un trozo de metal se cubrio del fuego que por poco quema a Gazeff.

La explosión había terminando derribando una pared, y quizás por suerte divina a Issei le tocó la loteria.

Detrás de la pared había una nave con la forma de una motocicleta.

`` No se si Dios existes , pero muchas gracias ´´ exclamo Issei llorando comicamente.

Apresurándose se subío a la moto, acomodando a Gazeff en la parte de atrás.

Noto que esta moto tenía un panel en la parte delantera, por lo cual no sabía como arrancarla.

`` ¡ Vamos enciendete maldito trato ! ´´ exclamo Issei tocando todos los botones.

Al ver que no funcionaba le dio un golpe, el cual provocó que un poco de su sangre se derramara en el panel.

 **[ Registro de ADN Completo , Nave Desbloqueada ]**

Issei prefirío omitir eso por ahora y viendo que la nave encendío apretó el acelerador.

RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

La moto empezó a correr a gran velocidad, pasando por los pasillos mientras pedazos de metal y explosiones lo envolvían.

Llegando a una pared Issei presiono un botón.

* BOOOOOOM *

Dos misiles salieron de la parte frontal de la moto, derribando la pared.

`` ¡ Esta moto es lo mejor ! ´´ exclamo Issei.

Se fijo en que podía ver el cielo, el hoyo en la pared había abierto un espacio por el cual escapar.

Sin pensarlo más piso el acelerador a fondo.

* BOOOOOOOOM *

Saliendo por el agujero en la nave mientras una enorme explosión ocurría por detrás.

`` ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´

Maniobrando para caer en pedazos de metal que se desprendían de la nave en un intento de aterrizaje.

Mirndo hacía atrás por unos instantes Issei vio unos increibles fuegos artificiales.

Había logado salir de la nave a tiempo evitando una muerte segura, pedazos de metal caliente salían volando para todos lados.

Estaba a punto de llegar a tierra cuando un enorme pedazo se puso en su camino, si no lo quitaban terminarían chocando y volando en pedazos.

`` ¡ No voy a caer ahora ! ´´ exclamo Issei convocando las llamas carmesi `` ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´

Entonces disparo un potente torrente de llamas desde su mano derecha.

El cual logro volar en pedazos el enorme trozo de la nave.

Logro desharse de ese pedazo y en ese momento Issei agototodas sus reservas de energía.

 **( En Sangon )**

Dolía.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía.

Pero era extraño, lo que empezó siendo un dolor intenso iba disminuyendo.

Además de que se sentia ... ¿ mojado ?.

GLUPP

`` ¡! ´´ Issei abrio sus ojos y observo que estaba borroso.

Pudo notar que estaba dentro de lo que parecia ser una burbuja de agua en medio de una habitación que no conocia por eso no veia bien.

`` ¡ Glussps ! ´´

`` Ah no debes moverte aún, el tratamiento médico aún no termina ´´ dijo una voz .

Issei escucho esa voz , mirando hacía donde escuchó que provino la voz.

` Nunca he visto esta habitación ´ pensó Issei algo nervioso.

Issei pudo ver a alguien una sirena empuñando una enorme vara la cual brillaba con una luz amarilla , a su lado se encontraba Seyla que estaba con sus dos manos alzando un circulo mágico.

`` Hola , soy Mariko la lider del equipo Heathers , creo que no nos llegamos a conocer en la reunión de operaciones ´´ dijo Mariko saludando animadamente a Issei.

`` Me alegro mucho de verte despierto , Ise ´´ dijo Seyla alegrandose mucho por Issei.

Dentro de la burbuja Issei aún estaba con precaución, mirando hacía otros lados viendo que Gazeff se hallaba dentro de una burbuja al lado de Issei.

Se encontraba despierto, saludándole con una mano.

`` Ara, parece que los dos héroes de guerra ya recobraron la conciencia ´´ dijo una voz.

Fue Steela quien entraba con Rek , Roxanne , Rana y Mason.

`` Glurp ´´ Issei trato de hablar pero termino tirando el aire, recogiendo con pánico las burbujas de oxígeno.

`` Permiteme ´´ dijo Mason lanzando un circulo mágico `` Ahora ya podeis hablar con normalidad ´´.

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ¿ Qué sucedio con la ciudad ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando.

`` Tranquilo héroe ... no Issei , ustedes dos salvaron la ciudad , en medio del combate los Hunters dejaron de movilizarse y la nave se estrelló lejos de la ciudad antes de explotar, salvo por unas partes de esta destruida la ciudad se encuentra bien , además de que milagrosamente no hubieron bajas ´´ dijo Mason explicando a los dos.

Issei sintío como un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima.

`` ¿ Entonces ganamos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando.

`` Si ganamos, los créditos de la victoria son todos tuyos Ise, tu derrotaste al lider enemigo, me avergüenzo de no haber sido de ayuda ´´ dijo Gazeff desde su burbuja.

`` El general de la nave escapo le corte el brazo izquierdo , pero de seguro nos lo volveremos a encontrar ´´ dijo Issei.

`` Eso no importa , no sabemos que es lo que habrá pasado en la nave pero de no ser por ti Issei estariamos todos muertos ´´ dijo Steela.

`` Asi es , muchacho lo hicistes realmente bien ´´ dijo Rek.

`` No ´´ dijo Issei sorprendio a todos `` Lo hicimos entre todos ´´ dijo Issei.

`` Como siempre Issei tan generoso como siempre ´´ dio Rana.

`` Bueno de lo contrario no seria Issei ´´ dijo Roxanne.

`` Sobre todo Gazeff que te trajo con nosotros ´´ dijo Steela.

Esas palabras confundieron bastante a Issei.

`` Luego de que todo acabará Gazeff en una pésima condición aparecío trayendote contigo , estabas muy herido y habías perdido mucha sangre ... ´´ dijo Mariko explicandole.

Entonces Issei miró a Gazeff que estaba dandole una sonrisa de alegria al encontrarle vivo.

`` Gazeff-san también donó sangre para reponer la que perdiste ´´ dijo Mason.

`` Mi burbuja sanadora no puede reponer sangre por lo que lo que Gazeff hizo te salvo la vida ´´ dijo Mariko quien aumentaba el brillo en su bastón `` Y gracias a Seyla-chan con su magía de curación la curación se acelero mucho mejor ´´ .

Issei y Gazeff podían sentir como sus heridas dejaban de doler tanto, empezando el proceso de curación.

`` Tendrán preguntas, las cuales hablaremos luego , primero recuperense y luego celebremos la victoria ´´ dijo Steela con una sonrisa coqueta.

Por las siguientes 4 horas Issei y Gazeff fueron tratados por Mariko y Seyla.

 **( Por la noche - En Sangon )**

La noche había caido luego de la batalla , las fuerzas de la federacón habían llegado luego de que todo finalizase ayudando a cualquier persona en apuros o estando herida.

La información de lo sucedido comenzó a ser transmitida en varias partes, la noticia de que unos Nuevos Héroes había llegado empezaba a esparcirse por este y los demás continentes.

Luego de haber sido dados de alta, Issei y Gazeff junto con Rana y Roxanne se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, donde por raro que suene se estaba llevando a cabo una enorme fiesta de celebración por la victoria.

`` Pensar que harían una fiesta , más aún que nos dieran estas ropas ´´ dijo Issei mirando sus nuevas ropas.

`` Ciertamente estas ropas son muy bonitas ´´ dijo Rana contenta con la ropa.

`` Y además son comodas ´´ dijo Roxanne .

Los tres habían recibido ropas nuevas ya que sus ropas habían quedado destrozadas por la intensa batalla .

Ahora Rana tiene una camisa negra con cremallera en el centro con un pantalón a juego acompañado de un abrigo largo de color marrón como la tierra junto con el mismo simbolo que tenia el anillo de la heroina de la Tierra , el simbolo de la bestia de la tierra el Toro.

Roxanne tiene otra camisa negra con cremallera en el centro con un pantalón a juego acompañado de un abrigo largo dorado del mismo color que sus rayos y con la adicción del simbolo del anillo de la heroina del Rayo , el simbolo de la bestia del Rayo , el caballo.

Issei tenia otra camisa negra con cremallera en el centro con un pantalón a juego acompañado de un abrigo largo rojo carmesi como sus llamas y con la adicción del simbolo del anillo del heroe de Fuego , el simbolo de la bestia del Fuego , el Dragón . Además le dieron un cinta marrón para su Katana en la cintura.

( N/A : El abrigo de todos los heroes sera igual como el de Ragna Blazblue salvo con distinto color )

`` La mayoria de los aventureros son así, arriesgan sus vidas en misiones para luego celebrarlas al alcanzar la victoria ´´ dijo Gazeff.

Cuando llegaron vieron a muchas personas reunidas celebrando , cantando , bailando , bebiendo entre otras cosas.

Cuando todos miraron al grupo entrar la fiesta se volvio más movida , llevándose a los cuatro heroes y tratandolos como los más importantes.

Issei sonreia ya que algunas chicas Semi-Especies empezaron a coquetearle, más que le dieron una bebida extaña que al primer sorbo le dio asco, pero para no faltar al respecto se terminó.

Fue entonces que noto a cierta vampiresa algo apartada, por lo cual haciendo espacio fue hasta donde estaba ella.

`` Oye , princesa vampiro ´´ dijo Issei llamandola.

Al escuchar la voz de Issei , Dayla se sorprendío , a leguas se notaba que estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía que decir.

Cosa que Issei notó , por lo cual opto por hablar .

`` Lo que paso anoche , aprecio enormemente tus sentimientos , simplemente no me lo esperaba ´´ dijo Issei.

`` ¡ Nooooooooooooooooooo ! ¡ Olvidalo por favor ! ´´ exclamo Dayla sujetando a Issei por la chaqueta notando por fin la cara de Issei.

Issei simplemente se rio y cuando Dayla lo miró haciendo que la vampira se volviese más sonrojada por ello.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sintío la mano de Issei sobre su cabeza.

`` Se que esto puede sonar algo egoista, pero podrías darme un poco de tiempo ´´ dijo Issei con un tono serio.

El que Dayla e Issei tuvieran relaciones sexuales le gusto mucho a Issei , pero primero debia saber más sobre Dayla.

`` Primero me gustaria conocerte un poco más y saber si somos buena pareja , pero que sepas tu has sido mi primera vez ´´ dijo Issei algo vergonzoso.

Ni media palabra después Dayla agito la cabeza dandole un si mientras que ocultaba su sonrojo.

Luego de dejar ese tema Issei trajo a Dayla a la fiesta, bailando con todas las chicas , y entre ellas estaba empezando a levantarse los celos.

Risas, alegria llenaban el aire , parecía que la gran guerra que había paso no hubiera sucedio, salvo por los daños cualquiera pensaría eso.

 **( Por la mañana )**

A la mañana siguiente Issei se levantó con un enorme dolor de cabeza, no recordaba mucho de lo que pasó durante la fiesta, pero ahora comprendía que la bebida que estaba tomando era algo con alcohol.

`` Tomo nota, no beber en exceso ´´ dijo Issei con una resaca matandolo.

Fue entonces que se percató del pequeño detalle de que se hallaba completamente desnudo.

El dolor de cabeza se le paso y empezó a sudar en gran medida.

* GLUP *

Tragando duro miro hacía su derecha , notando a una dormida Dayla que al igual que él estaba desnuda.

` Demonios , espera ... ¿ lo hicimos de nuevo o fue en acuerdo mutuo ? ´ pensó Issei intentando recordar.

`` Mmmm ´´

Ahí fue que Isseise sobresaltó, mirando hacía su izquierda, notando a cierta ciclope de cabello rubio a su lado.

` ¡ No fastidies también Laila ! ´ pensó Issei en shock.

Pero la cosa no había acabado , luego noto que un poco más a la derecha de la enorme cama estaban Steela y Mariko las dos completamente desnudas.

` ¡ La he cagado completamente ! ´ pensó al no poder recordar nada pasado esto.

De alguna manera que nunca se sabrá Issei se había montado momento divertido la noche pasada.

 **( En la calle de Sangon )**

Ahora Issei estaba preparando el carro de Seyla y Dayla , pero Issei no dijo nada ya que pudo ver que Rana , Roxanne y Seyla le estaban dando una mirada de enojo.

`` C-Creo que tenemos todo preparado , es momento de que avanzemos a la siguiente ciudad ´´ dijo Issei metiendo las provisiones en el carruaje.

Los recuerdos de todos los sucesos que habian sucedido en Sangon eran algo que nadie olvidará ya que todos ganaron experiencias.

`` Ya tengo los libros de hechizos y otros muchos que Steela nos dio , pero ... ¡ Porque ella también esta aqui !´´ exclamo Dayla molesta apuntando a Laila que estaba ayudando de terminar en amarrar las provisiones.

Las chicas también estaban de acuerdo con Dayla con respecto a la presencia de Laila dandole una mirada enrecerrada.

`` Que dices pequeña vampira , estoy aqui porque voy a acompañar a mi Darling ´´ dijo Laila pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de Issei.

```` ¿¡ Darling !? ´´´´´´ exclamaron todas las chicas .

Issei decidío evitar contacto visual con las chicas para no ganarse más malas visiones.

`` Ayer fue tan amable , tan romantico y tan apasionado en la cama ´´ dijo Laila mientras que se relamia los labios recordando lo de anoche `` Además de que soy la única que puede darla mantenimiento a la Katana de Darling y crear las balas para esta , por lo que todo está dicho , desde ahora los acompaño ´´ dijo Laila.

Aunque Issei le gustaria decir algo , Laila se unio al grupo en busqeda de los demás heroes y anillos.

* RUNG *

Issei encendío la moto que había conseguido , al parecer esta solo funcionaba para Issei ya que contenia un escaner de ADN que lo registro unicamente a él .

Cabe decir que Laila estaba muy interesada en examinar la moto, pero eso sería para otro día.

Con lo sucedido los caballos que tiraban el carruaje escaparon y por lo cual la nueva moto de Issei sería la que cargaria con el carruaje.

Mientras que el grupo se dirigian hacía la salida de la ciudad los ciudadanos y los Aventureros que aún estaban dentro los despedían con honores.

`` ¿ No extrañaras la ciudad Laila ? ´´ dijo Roxanne preguntandole.

`` No , cierto que me crei y creci aqí , pero siempre quise ver el mundo en búsqueda de más conocimiento y materiales raros y ahora al lado de Darling puedo hacerlo´´ dijo Laila respondiendole.

`` Entonces , cuidare de ti Laila ´´ dijo Issei escuchando la respuesta de Laila.

Entonces Issei empezó a frenar con la moto al ver a alguién en la salida , bajo de la moto y se acerco a esa persona.

`` Ya os vais ´´ dijo Gazeff.

`` Si debemos avanzar ´´ dijo Rana sacando la cabeza del carruaje.

`` Debemos buscar a los demás heroes ´´ dijo Roxanne.

`` Ha sido un gusto conocerte Gazeff ´´ dijo Issei extendiendo su mano hacía el tigre blanco.

Issei sabía que este no era un adios definitivo, sino un hasta luego.

`` Lo mismo digo Ise , recuerda que pase lo que pase contarás con mi apoyo, no solo como amigos , sino como hermanos de sangre que comparten una misma sangre ´´ dijo Gazeff estrechandole la mano con Issei.

En ambos acababa de realizarse un lazo de amistad/hermandad se había creado , lazo que no sería roto por nadie.

`` Vosotras también contais con mi apoyo , Rana , Roxanne´´ dijo Gazeff sin olvidarse de ellas .

`` Muchas gracias , Gazeff-san ´´ dijo Rana.

`` Te deseo suerte , Gazeff-san ´´ dijo Roxanne.

Y con eso partieron, Issei , Rana y Roxanne aún tenian que recorrer un larguisimo camino , muchas cosas le sucederían en este viaje, aprenderían mucho, ganaría amigos, rivales , amores para Issei entre otras cosas, pero pasará lo que pasará el grupo seguirá hacia adelante.

`````` Somos los heroes de este mundo y pensamos salvarlo´´´´´´ exclamaron los tres mirando hacía delante con sus elementos apareciendo en las frente y con Issei colocandose el pañuelo en la cabeza.

 **( En un lugar desconocido )**

Ahora nos encontrabamos en un sitio bastante peculiar no había arboles , no había casas , no había gente ... Simplemente había nubes .

Había gente con alas blancas en sus espalda , eran angeles ya que incluso tenian aurolas en su cabeza volando en el cielo incluso andando por las nubes.

Y ahora hay una angel de cabellos rubios dividido en dos coletas con una figura enviable que estaba tomando una ducha sobre una bañera de nubes .

`` Astorea-san ´´ dijo una voz femenina llamandola.

La angel identificada como Astorea se giró para ver una amiga angel de cabellos violetas.

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Vela-san ? ´´ dijo Astorea preguntando.

`` El angel superior desea verte ´´ dijo Vela .

`` Ahora mismo ´´ dijo Astorea nerviosa .

En un momento las dos angeles llegaron a una gran sala donde había una angel de alta altura sentada en lo que parecia ser de gran tamaño ajustable a su tamaño.

`` ¿ Qué desea , angel superior ? ´´ dijo Astorea preguntandole.

`` Astorea tengo entendido que los tres últimos anillos han sido encontrados , ¿es cierto ? ´´ dijo el angel superior preguntando.

`` Si , angel superior , cuando descendi localize a tres seres humanos que se adaptaban bien a los anillos ´´ dijo Astorea explicando .

`` Bien Astorea ve a descansar dentro de poco te encomendare un cometido ´´ dijo el angel superior.

`` ¿ Un cometido ? ´´ dijo Astorea preguntando confundida.

`` Ve a descansar no te preocupes ´´ dijo el angel superior.

Astorea se retiro de la sala dejando a la angel superior y a Vela solas en la sala, hasta que una nueva angel entró corriendo con prisa.

`` Lamento la intromisión , angel superior ´´ dijo la angel que entraba.

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo angel superior preguntando.

`` Se trata del sello angel superior , es casi debilitandose y apunto de ceder ´´ dijo el angel explicandole.

`` ¿¡ Cómo !? ´´ dijo el angel superior sorprendida.

`` ¿¡ Qué debemos hacer , angel superior !? ´´ dijo Vela preguntando algo preocupada.

`` Que envien a los mejores angeles especialistas en sello a la montañan inmediatamente ´´ dijo el angel superior.

`` De inmediato ´´ dijo el angel corriendo de inmediato.

`` ¿ Se deberá a que los diez anillos han sido encontrados por fin ? ´´ dijo Vela preguntando .

`` Seguramente ´´ dijo el angel superior `` Debemos restaurar el sello a de lo contrario Abalon correra un peligro mayor al del Maou ´´ dijo el angel superior.

 **( En una ubicación desconocida )**

Ahora nos encontramos en una ubicación bastante misteriosa , se trataba de un lugar repleto de montañas con nubes tocandolas por doquier.

Una montaña en particular que era la más alta de todas se encontraba desmoronandose en pedazos de amplias rocas que caian en un lugar repleto de nubes.

Ahora nos dirigiamos al interior de dicha montaña donde se esperaria que solamente hubiese cuevas o pasos secretos.

Pero en realidad en el interior de esa cueva habian cadenas en gran multitud que juntan en un mismo punto atandose en las entrañas de la misma montaña.

`` Jajajajaja ´´ se puede escuchar una risa siniestra en el interior de esa cueva.

`` Los diez anillos han sido encontrados ´´ dijo esa voz `` Llego la hora de que me alze de nuevo en Abalon ´´ .

`` Y de reunirme con mi nuevos amigos guardianes de Abalon ´´ dijo esa voz mientras que 14 ojos daban una luz dorada en las profunda oscuridad de esa cueva.

 **Y aqui tiene mis seguidores mi nuevo capitulo de los Guardianes de Abalon.**

 **Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo**

 **Disfruten y comenten . Muchas Gracias.**


End file.
